Problema Hormonal
by Kamynari
Summary: Ace tiene planeadas unas vacaciones con su hermano, pero antes de dejar el Moby Dick un ataque inesperado arruinara sus planes,  ahora Luffy y su tripulación tendran que ayudar a Ace a acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo femenino.
1. Prologó

**Problemas hormonales**

El Moby Dick se hallaba callado esta mañana, cruzaba los mares en un silencio casi sepulcral, casi misterioso.

La razón era que hoy el líder revolucionario, Dragon y algunos de sus compañeros visitaban al capitán, Edward Newgate, mejor conocido como Barbablanca .

Otra posible razón podría ser que el comandante de la segunda división se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, preparándose para partir.

Después de una batalla con otro de los 4 Youkou, Kaido la semana pasada. De la que Ace habia salido gravemente herido, Barbablanca decidió que seria bueno para su hijo tomarse un descanso.

Al principio Ace no accedió, el sólo pasar unos días lejos de su división lo horrorizaba.

-¿Qué tal si pasa algo similar a lo que paso con Teach mientras estoy fuera?- le pregunto a su padre y se negó a escuchar razones.

Pero Barbablanca sabia exactamente quien lograría hacer que Ace se tomara un tiempo para recuperarse.

Cuando Luffy se entero de que Ace se tomaría un descanso, enseguida accedió a llevar a su hermano de vacaciones. De todos modos el One piece y Raftel no irían a ningún lado.

Y así fue como Ace se vio obligado a empacar, su hermano llegaría en cualquier momento.

Listo para partir, el chico salió de su habitación con su mochila al hombro.

Iba a de camino a despedirse de su padre cuando algunos gritos atrajeron su atención a un grupo de personas que rodeaban algún tipo de espectáculo, Ace como el niño curioso que siempre fue, decidió averiguar que pasaba.

Al notar que un comandante se acercaba los piratas se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar. En el centro de todo aquel alboroto se encontraba Emporio Ivankov, la reina okama y un simple hombre que para la desgracia de Ace era uno de sus subordinados.

Discutía con Ivankov lo repugnante que era ser okama.

-¡Querer ser parte de los 2 mundos y así fusionar lo mejor de ambos sexos no es malo!

- ¡No es malo solo asqueroso!- se burlaba el pirata

-¡No voy a dejar que alguien me hable así! – el revolucionario saco sus uñas largas y afiladas y se dispuso a atacar a aquel hombre.

Ace siempre ha tenido el mal habito de entrometerse y esta vez no fue la excepción .

Siendo un hombre de su división, cualquiera de sus tonterías era su responsabilidad.

-¡Alto! – grito mientras se interponía entre los dos, extendiendo sus brazos de manera protectora hacia la persona atrás de él.

Ivankov no pudo detener su ataque y termino inyectando las hormonas en su nuevo blanco… Ace

-¡Comandante! –todos a su alrededor estaban atónitos, Ace acababa de ser atacado y ahora se encontraba arrodillado ante Ivankov intentado recuperar su aliento

Mientras todos preocupados por la salud de su comandante salieron en busca de ayuda, Ace se retorcía de dolor en el piso, su pecho le ardía más que nada y su respiración no podía ser continua.

-Ace— su compañero se cubrió el pecho y se encogió hasta que su frente casi toco el piso –Ace ¿estas bien? –Marco se acerco a su compañero, que desde su punto de vista no se veía igual, tenía algo distinto a esta mañana

-Marco dame tu playera—Ace rompió el silencio co n su voz un timbre mas agudo de lo que siempre había sido

-¿Ace te sientes bien? Tu voz suena algo rara –Marco se arrodillo junto a su hermano poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, que le resulto demasiado fino para ser de Ace, o si quiera para ser masculino.

-Dame tu playera- repitió esta vez Marco no se atrevió a replicar y cedió la playera a su amigo

Ace trato de ponérsela sin siquiera cambiar de posición, lentamente las piezas empezaron encajar para Marco, la voz, el hombro, la playera…

-Mis queridos hijos ¿Que pasa?—todos voltearon a ver a su padre que recién llegaba con Dragon a su derecha –Ace ¿Estas bien? –pregunto al ver a su segundo comandante arrodillado tratando de ponerse la playera.

-No cierra –se quejo Ace maldiciendo en voz baja, sin siquiera mirando a alguien más

Newgate volteo a ver a Ivankov con una mirada irritada

-No fue nada letal, sólo fue una hormona femenina- explico el okama

-Eso quiere decir que ¿_él _ahora es una _ella_?—se apresuro a preguntar Jozu

-Exacto—afirmó Ivankov

Ace que seguía intentando cerrar la playera se sorprendió cuando el enorme abrigo de su padre la cubrió

-Tráiganle una playera— dijo dirigiéndose a las enfermeras –y que sea rápido ¡su hermano llegara pronto!

Ace casi lo había olvidado ¡que Luffy estaría aquí en cualquier momento!


	2. Chica

Gracias por sus comentarios y perdón por el retraso, hubo muchos percances sin mas he aquí el primer capitulo

Capitulo 1 "chica"

Las enfermeras pronto llegaron con una playera y cubiertas por el largo abrigo ayudaron a Ace a ponérsela y salieron tranquilamente después de unos segundos, pero Ace seguía debajo.

-Ace- lo llamo tranquilamente Barbablanca.

-¿si?- la ahora femenina cara de Ace se asomo para ver a su padre a la cara.

-Sal – pidió sin perder la serenidad.

- No, todos se me quedaran viendo.

-No lo harán –la animó.

Ace salio y camino hacia su padre, acarreando todas las miradas de sus hermanos, que no sólo no podían creer que Ace fuera mujer; sino que también era linda.

-Ivancov, reviértelo-ordeno Barbablanca.

-No puedo, el cuerpo de Ace-boy en las condiciones que esta ahora no lo soportaría.

-Entonces Ace se quedara así por…- empezó Marco.

-Hasta que el efecto pase.

-Y… ¿Cuándo será eso? –pregunto Ace con su nueva y melodiosa voz.

-Hasta que tus anticuerpos consigan erradicar la hormona, que puede tardar un poco debido a tu condición.

-¿No puedes hacer nada?- pregunto Ace angustiada.

-Lo siento Ace…boy – titubeo un poco al decir esto ultimo.

-¡Va llegar Luffy y yo… así!-Ace dio camino en círculos murmurando cosas como huir y vivir un tiempo como criadora de cabras voladoras en el South Blue, lo que obviamente eran puras incoherencias.

-Bueno Barbablanca ha sido un placer-Dragon rompió el silencio acumulado en el ambiente.

- El placer fue mío.

-Perdón por los problemas que te causé –volteo a ver directamente a Ace.

-Gurararara, no se preocupen ya nos las arreglaremos- se rió Barbablanca.

-Hasta luego, que te mejores Portgas- se despidió y así el líder revolucionario y su compañero okama saltaron a su barco y surcaron a reunirse con su armada que ya los esperaba en una isla cercana.

- Y ahora, ¿qué haremos con nuestro "problemita"?- pregunto Marco a su padre.

-Como dijo Ivankov habrá que esperar.

-Como sea, no tenemos mucho tiempo, el hermano de Ace ya viene –menciono Jozu apuntando al barco que aparecía en el ocaso. Ace entro en total pánico cuando 2 manos tomaron el riel del barco y a lo lejos su hermano volaba hacia ellos a gran velocidad.

-¡N…no me puede ver así!- grito Ace que intentaba calmar su intranquila respiración.

-¡Oh, vamos! Te ha visto peor, no es como si te hubieras convertido en algún tipo de animal repugnante – lo reprendió Marco sonrojándose por haberle hecho un halago involuntario a su mejor amigo.

- ¡Ya se!, le dirás que estoy enfermo – En este ultimo punto Marco se dio cuenta que Ace no lo escuchaba y nunca lo había hecho. -Inventa cualquier cosa, no importa la enfermedad que inventes seguro que él se lo creerá – Ace corrió hacia el camarote.

-¡Espera Ace no soy bueno con esto de las mentiras!- muy tarde su amigo ya no podía escucharlo, aunque buscó entre sus hermanos a un buen mentiroso, no encontró a nadie.

En estos momentos eran en los que mas deseaba que Tach estuviera aquí el siempre se lucia con sus mentiras.- Ustedes háganse cargo – se dirigió a su división y fue tras Ace.

En ese justo momento el chico de goma aterrizaba sobre algunos desafortunados piratas.

-Lo lamento- miro a los jefes de división que lo miraban intentando de verse como si le tuvieran que dar malas noticias – Hola chicos ¿y Ace?.

-Ah, el comandante Ace, bueno él… - empezó un miembro de la segunda división.-Resulta que le dio un grave caso de…-ninguna enfermedad paso por su cabeza.

-¡Estupidortia!- grito otro miembro intentando que sonara convincente y grave –es muy contagiosa.

-¿Estupidortia?- Luffy no se oía nada convencido con la recién inventada enfermedad.

- Si es una infección muy grave en el… ¡trasero! –concluyeron al fin.

El chico frente a ellos quedó pensativo por un momento y luego sin ninguna explicación salto por la borda.

Vista corrió hacia el riel ¿acaso se había suicidado?

- ¡El hermano del comandante Ace se ha suicidado!- gritaron asustados algunos piratas -¡esperen a que lo sepa el comandante!- corearon otros.

-¿Algo les ocurre? –pregunto Luffy aterrizando atrás de ellos.

-¡¿Pero como?- Vista apunto al Sunny debajo del Moby Dick.

-Luffy ¿Qué traes ahí? –preguntó el recién llegado, Marco tratando de obtener una mejor vista de lo que fuera que Luffy llevaba en sus manos.

-Él es Chopper, es mi doctor, estoy seguro de que logrará arreglar a Ace para podernos ir – sonrío ampliamente mostrando al pequeño reno que traía entre sus manos –Es el segundo de la izquierda, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?-Marco tardo en entender a las pregunta. –Sí, pero no creo que sea una buena idea Luf-al igual que había hecho más temprano su amigo, Luffy salio corriendo hacia los cuartos sin escuchar lo que Marco tenia que decir.

Luffy corrió lo más rápido que pudo mientras sostenía a Chopper entre sus brazos y dentro de unos pocos segundos ya se encontraba delante del cuarto que ocupaban los comandantes del 1 al 4. Luffy no espero a tocar y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡Ace venimos a ver tu trasero!- grito energéticamente azotando la puerta contra la pared.

Al cuarto no entraba ni el más mínimo rayo de sol, sin embargo Luffy podía distinguir perfectamente las 2 literas frente de él y le era aun mas notable un bulto en la cama superior de la litera de la derecha.

Ayudo a Chopper a subir a dicha cama y sacudió ala persona debajo de las cobijas.

- Ace, no te apenes por tu trasero tu me ayudaste cuando tuve varicela ¿te acuerdas tenia ronchas hasta en …- la oración de Luffy fue interrumpida por su eufórica risa ala que se unió una risita ahogada que venia de debajo de las cobijas – No me importa contagiarme de Estupidortia no puede ser peor que las ronchas en medio del trasero.

-¿Estupidortia?-pregunto Chopper. –Nunca había oído de esa enfermedad.

- Es una infección muy contagiosa en el trasero –explico Luffy como si fuera un experto en el tema.

-¡Ah! ¡Necesitamos un doctor!- Chopper comenzó a correr por la cama tratando de no caer de esta.

-Vamos Ace sal de ahí- animó una figura desde la puerta – hable con padre dice que deberás ir con ellos y que es una orden –Marco se acerco a la cama y jaloneó con Ace las sábanas. – Vamos no seas infantil, padre lo ordenó.

-¿Tú se lo puedes explicar Marco?- pregunto la voz debajo del cobertor.

-Luffy-Marco comenzó. –Ace sufrió algunos cambios em…radicales en los últimos minutos a los que todavía no se acostumbra…

-La Estupidortia – completó Luffy.

-¿Estupidortia? ¿Eso te dijeron? – Marco rasco su cabeza – Mira Luffy esa enfermedad ni siquiera existe.

-Claro que existe si Ace me dice que la tiene, la tiene, Ace nunca miente.

- Mira Luffy esa enfermedad sólo es algo que mis nakamas inventaron porque se los pedí, la Estupidortia no existe y no espero que exista nunca- Ace salio de entre las cobijas y tomo a su hermano de los hombros y lo miro a los ojos – la verdad es que Ivankov me transformo en una mujer, no quería que me vieras así y le pedí a mis nakamas que me ayudaran eso es todo- Ace soltó los hombros de su hermano y bajo la mirada. - Así que no voy a poder ir contigo ya que solo causaría problemas.

-Sabes aun así quiero que me acompañes- dijo Luffy después de un rato de observar detenidamente a su hermano y de asegurarse que no bromeaba-quiero que vengas conmigo, por favor Ace quiero pasar tiempo contigo- le sonrío a su hermano.

-Entonces está decidido- Marco cargo a Ace en su espalda y le hizo a Luffy y a Chopper una señal para que lo siguieran.

Sin poner resistencia, pues sabia que era inútil, contra Marco, Ace se resignó a ver como todos los demás comandantes ahogaban la risa al ver a Marco cargando la versión femenina de su mejor amigo en la espalda corriendo hacia el barco anclado al lado del suyo.

-Te la encargo- Marco le dijo a Luffy cuando bajo a Ace en el piso del Sunny, Luffy asintió y volteo a ver a su atónita tripulación que observaba a su desconocida compañía. –será mejor que me vaya – Marco le entrego su mochila a Ace y saltó hacia el Moby Dick.

-¿Luffy, quién es ella?.


	3. Les presento a mi hermana

**Capitulo 2 **

"**Les presento a mi hermana"**

-Sí, Luffy ¿Quién es esta encantadora señorita? – el cocinero insistió con la pregunta que Nami había hecho momentos antes, mientras pequeños corazones saltaban de donde se suponía que sus ojos debían estar.

Ace decidió tomar la palabra, empezando por hacer que Sanji dejara de verlo así.

Si en estos momentos parecía chica, en esos momentos **era** una chica, pero eso no le daba al rubio ningún derecho de tener la mirada fija en su pecho.

- Te agradecería que alejaras tu mirada de mi pecho, Sanji –Ace se tapo el torso con su mochila. -Aun soy capaz de darte una paliza –Sanji la miró extrañado.

"¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?" pensó el cocinero y decidió a preguntarle algo como: "Perdón, ¿ya nos conocíamos? Porque le aseguro que yo nunca olvidaría una cara así de hermosa"

-Creí que ibas a recoger a Ace – mencionó Zoro entre un bostezo, interrumpiendo lo que Sanji le iba a preguntar a la chica que su capitán acababa de traer a bordo del Thousand Sunny.

Al oír el comentario de Zoro, Ace resopló, ¡¿Cómo era posible? Zoro era su mejor amigo dentro de la tripulación de su hermano; compartían gustos como dormir, pelear, entrenar, hablar sobre aventuras y tomar alguna buena bebida alcohólica y desde su primera visita al barco habían logrado forjar algún tipo de relación amistosa.

Y ahora aquel hombre lo miraba de una manera desconfiada, rayando en la hostilidad.

Miró hacia el barco que desde hace algunos años llamaba hogar. Ya le era imposible dar marcha atrás, ¿¡Espera en qué estaba pensando? Debía pensar en esto como una nueva y emocionante aventura que debía de encarar. Ace nunca había huido de una aventura o de un reto ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?

Sin embargo podía sentir como las hormonas femeninas empezaban a causar problemas en su mente, confundiendo sus pensamientos y emociones, haciéndole cada vez mas irresistible el propinarle su famoso puño de fuego en medio de los ojos al rubio que a pesar de sus advertencias seguía recorriendo su nuevo y delineado cuerpo femenino con la mirada.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la mirada casi acosadora que le mandaba cierta pelirroja en frente de él.

-¿Nami?- ¿Cómo es que Luffy no les decía nada a sus compañeros?

"¿Quiere que yo tome la iniciativa acaso?" Se preguntó Ace. Sin embargo Nami parecía estar a punto de decir algo que podría resolver el pequeño problema de comunicación en el que Ace se veía comprometido.

Mientras tanto, la navegante inspeccionó a la chica frente a ella; poseía cabello negro parecido al que brotaba en la cabeza de su capitán, que no le llegaba ni siquiera a los hombros, se podría decir que tenía un largo parecido a su propio cabello rojo.

Sus grandes y brillantes orbes negros la miraban con nerviosismo combinado con un poco de enojo. Era un poco más alta que ella, tenía una pequeña cintura de la que colgaban unos shorts negros que amenazaban con caerse repentinamente de su posición si el cinturón alrededor de ellos no se ajustaba, este cinturón era unido por una placada marcada por una A, su pecho era cubierto por una simple playera blanca que aparentemente no era de su talla por lo cual su ombligo quedaba ala vista de todos, al contraste de la playera, sus botas eran demasiado grandes para que le pudieran quedar bien a sus finos pies.

Regresó a ver su cara y notó las abundantes pecas que adornaban sus mejillas y le daban un estilo algo infantil a su bronceada piel.

En su hombro derecho un tatuaje era cubierto por las mangas de su ropa y por último el reconocible sombrero naranja que tenía su lugar en su cabeza.

-Has tenido un día de locos ¿no es así…Ace? –

La tripulación de su hermano parecía estar esperando que el veredicto final de su navegante confirmara sus sospechas o simplemente aclarara el panorama y facilitara la comunicación con la recién llegada, misma que era imposible debido al tenso ambiente.

-¿Fue el tatuaje en mi hombro? ¿O mi forma de hablarle a Sanji?- Ace miro con curiosidad a la amante de las mandarinas, poniendo un dedo en su barbilla intentando indagar la razón de que su identidad fuera tan rápidamente descubierta. - ¿Acaso soy tan obvio? - preguntó ajustándose el sombrero naranja firmemente en su cabeza; se alegraba de poder hablar con seguridad como lo hacía cuando era del sexo opuesto.

-Iva-chan se encontró con Ace – comentó Luffy mientras pokeaba a Zoro en el cachete mientras este tomaba una siesta. – y le inyectó una hormona femenina.

Sanji se mostró algo decepcionado y a la vez un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

Ace ahogó una risa macabra que amenazaba por salir de sus labios al notar que el rubio había recibido su merecido al notar que era al hermano de su capitán a quien elogiaba.

-¡Ace, desde que nos visitaste tenemos 3 nakamas nuevos!-Luffy rompió el incomodo silencio creado desde hace unos segundos.

-Qué tal, soy Robin un gusto conocerte- la pelinegra fue la primera en tener contacto con la recién llegada, mientras estrechaba su mano.- Soy arqueóloga, nuestro capitán nos ha mencionado algunas ocasiones divertidas sobre su infancia, espero que no te moleste- mencionó con una risilla encantadora escapándose de sus labios.

-El gusto es mío –al igual que Robin, ella dejo escapar una leve risa. - Esas historias sólo tienen sentido cuando yo las cuento.

-Oh, entonces espero en algún momento escucharlas de ti- respondió Robin dedicándole una de sus mas sinceras y hermosas sonrisas.

-Y yo espero tener el placer de contártelas –Ace no pudo evitar comparar aquellos astros azules, que Robin tenia por ojos, con el infinito mar que había dedicado su vida a surcar; siempre tan lleno de misterios e interesantes acertijos, sin duda, como el aventurero que Ace siempre fue, tenia que buscar el mapa para encontrar aquel tesoro que sabia que ahí se escondía. - Y el tiempo suficiente para contártelas todas- La arqueóloga se limito a reír y moverse a un lado para que Franky tomara su lugar frente a la pecosa chica.

-¡Mucho gusto en conocerte yo soy Frrrrrrrrrrrrrrranky!- el Cyborg hizo su pose característica antes de extenderle la mano a Ace. – Mecánico a bordo.

-¿¡Eres un Cyborg de verdad?- la muchacha estrechó su gigantesca mano energéticamente mientras lo observaba emocionada. - ¿Cuál es tu fuente de poder? ¿Funcionas con gasolina? ¿O agua de mar? ¿O quizás sea otra sustancia derivada de el nitrógeno liquido?- mencionó algo emocionada, una mirada sorprendida del mecánico la hizo detenerse.- Oh, perdón, no quise hostigarte, es sólo que los cyborgs me parecen muy interesantes y sorprendentes.

-Funciono con refresco de cola – respondió Franky sonriéndole ala chica. -¿Cómo has podido adivinar que soy un Cyborg, Ace-bro?

-La textura de tus manos es algo anormal… sin ofender- Ace mencionó mirando al Cyborg directamente. - Cola ¿Eh? Nunca antes había conocido a un Cyborg cuya fuente de poder fuera un líquido con azúcar.

- ¿Sin azúcar? ¿En serio?- levantó sus anteojos negros y miro desconcertado a la chica. - ¿Y cómo es que procesan el líquido y lo hacen energía?

-Bueno, no es un proceso muy complicado, creo que lo hacen por un método de combustión interna- Ace se sorprendió de que pudiera hablar tan naturalmente con alguien que apenas conocía, sin embargo aquel imponente cyborg le inspiraba mucha confianza, lo que hacia que platicar con él fuera mas sencillo

-Si me permiten intervenir-interrumpió el músico de la tripulación. –Pero creo que no tengo el placer de conocer a la encantadora hermana de nuestro capitán.

- Hermano –corrigió Ace – Este cambio no es permanente y no espero que esto se alargue mas de lo necesario-la chica miró al gigantesco hombre frente a ella y luego al alto esqueleto a un lado. - Pero supongo que tiene razón, Franky, dejemos esta platica para después – Franky asintió y al igual que lo hizo Robin cedió su lugar al esqueleto.

-Soy el "caballero esqueleto", Brook, cumplo con la función de músico en este barco, es un placer conocerte – hizo una ligera reverencia.

-Portgas D Ace- y siguiéndole el juego, ella también hizo una elegante reverencia. - Brook- le hizo una señal con la mano para que se aproximara a ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Ace-san?- el músico se acercó rápidamente y la chica de fuego le susurró algo al oído. –Yohoho claro que puedo- aseguró.

-Perdona la pregunta indecente – Ace se rió. –Me mataba la curiosidad.

-No importa yohoho –el esqueleto se empinó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la cara de "puño de fuego" por lo que Ace no pudo evitar sentirse acosado. – Hablando de preguntas indecentes Ace-san, ¿seria tan amable de mostrarme sus pan…? -Nami interrumpió la oración del esqueleto con uno de sus potentes puñetazos.

-Creo que a los demás ya los conoces, ¿no es así? – sonrío la pelirroja tronándose los nudillos. - Bueno supongo que estarás algo cansado y deberás ponerte cómodo…

- Cierto, ¿alguien podría decirme dónde está el baño?- preguntó Ace; había identificado lo que necesitaba para calmar el mar de hormonas en el que sus pensamientos coherentes habían naufragado momentáneamente.

-Yo te llevo- respondió Robin – de todos modos me queda de paso. - Le hizo a Ace una seña para que la siguiera y se encaminó a la parte posterior del barco tomando unos cuantos libros dejados a la puerta de la biblioteca. - El baño se encuentra arriba –señalo unas escaleras que atravesaban el techo.

-Gracias- Portgas empezó a subir las escaleras y conforme las subía más notaba que algo bajaba por sus caderas.

-¿Ace-san?- la arqueóloga intervino; Ace volteo a verla con una expresión en la que se notaba el apuro por llegar arriba. – Sus pantalones se le están cayendo – terminó con rapidez la chica desde un sillón a la derecha de donde la escalera se encontraba.

-Gra…gracias- un violento color rojo adornó las bronceadas mejillas de la pecosa mientras se apresuraba a sostener el lado derecho de sus shorts, sin embargo sólo logró que el lado izquierdo de los mismos resbalara más rápido por su cuerpo.

Al notar esto Ace soltó la escalera y lo sostuvo en su lugar, provocando que empezara caer hacia atrás.

Ace cerró los ojos esperando un golpe en la espalda que nunca llegó, en cambio, un ligero jalón por el cuello de su playera la hizo abrir los ojos y se encontró con varios brazos que salían de la escalera y le ayudaban a volver a esta.

-Gracias de nuevo-Ace siguió subiendo hasta llegar a su destino mientras se preguntaba porque en ese momento le había importado que su ropa se le estuviera cayendo; no es como si de verdad importara.

Se paró frente al espejo, sólo observando a aquella chica frente a él que pretendían que creyera que era él.

Mojó su cara con agua fría y refrescante, no estaba seguro de poder lidiar con esto sin caer en la locura, pues como chica no solo su mente cambiaría, sino también su estilo de vida tendría que cambiar.

A diferencia de Luffy, Ace comprendía que ambos sexos tenían mas diferencias de las que podía contar con los dedos de sus manos.

De un brinco ya se encontraba abajo, en la biblioteca. Al parecer Robin no se encontraba ahí en ese preciso momento y, a diferencia de la primera vez que había entrado a la habitación, decidió inspeccionar el área.

"A ver qué encuentro" pensó recorriendo los inmensos libreros que abarcaban todas las paredes del cuarto, encontró todo tipo de libros de historias, de navegación, algunas partituras, libros de cocina y medicina y otros de kendo o mecánica.

-Al parecer todos tienen libros aquí excepto mi pequeño hermano menor- al parecer no le sorprendía que todos leyeran mas que su querido "pariente". Y se alegro de eso, por lo menos su hermano era una persona que no cambiaría, pasara lo que pasara, y eso era una idea reconfortante para el comandante de la segunda división de Barbablanca. "Luffy es perfecto así como es" pensó mientras salía del lugar habiendo terminado su inspección.

-¡Ace!- grito Luffy saliendo de ningún lugar - ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras Sanji prepara la comida?-Luffy con su usual e inagotable energía saltaba alrededor de su hermano mientras este caminaba. – Podríamos jugar algún juego o pedirle a Usopp que nos cuente una historia…

-O podríamos tomar una siesta – sugirió Ace entre un bostezo. - Eso no suena tan mal, de hecho creo que es lo que quiero hacer- Su hermano frunció el seño, pero sabiendo que así era su hermano le volvió a sonreír.

-Ven, Ace, los camarotes están por aquí- Tomo a su hermano y lo guió hacia donde los hombres de la tripulación de sombrero de paja suelen descansar por las noches. -¡Aquí está! Puedes usar la cama de Zoro si quieres, nunca la usa, siempre duerme en alguna otra parte.

-No quiero quitarle la cama a Zoro, sólo necesitare esto – tomó un cojín de la cama del espadachín y se acostó en el tapete. -Llámame cuando la comida este lista.

Luffy asintió y dio la vuelta listo para salir por la puerta; tendría que pedirle a Chopper o a Usopp que jugaran con él.

Ace respiró con tranquilidad una vez que su hermano se fue, un pequeño descanso ayudaría a organizar sus ideas, cerró los ojos y justo cuando ya estaba a punto de sumergirse en un sueño medio profundo alguien le habló…

-Ace… ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

Perfecto, sabia que después de esta platica le sería imposible volver a dormir en un buen rato.

-Sólo trataba de tomar una siesta, Nami- respondió Portgas suspirando.

-Nada de eso, toma tus cosas, dormirás en nuestro cuarto- respondió en seco la navegante dando media vuelta con la mochila de Ace en la mano derecha.

-¿Nuestro cuarto?-Ace se levantó para ver la cara de la pelirroja. - Espera no te referirás a el cuarto de las chicas ¿o si? – Nami comenzó a caminar a un ritmo lento y vacilante así que Ace la alcanzó muy rápido.

-Claro que me refiero al cuarto de las chicas, ¿A dónde más?- Nami aceleró el paso cada vez mas tratando de que Ace no la detuviera. – Le pregunté a Robin, está de acuerdo.

-Pero eso sería incorrecto de muchas maneras- argumentó Ace tratando de bloquear el paso de la pelirroja.- Estaré bien durmiendo en el piso, dicen que es bueno para la espalda y la postura- insistía la pecosa cada vez más.

- Lo incorrecto de muchas maneras, sería dejarte con dormir con los hombres puesto que ya no eres uno- abrió una puerta y lanzó las pertenencias de Ace en el interior.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ace se lanzó para recuperar sus partencias ahora regadas por el piso, las recolectó y las guardó de nuevo en su mochila, ya recogido todo volteó hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir por ese umbral en ese preciso instante.

–Otra cosa que sería incorrecto de muchas maneras sería dejarte con esa ropa que no parece ajustarse muy bien a tu nuevo cuerpo- Nami cerró con llave la puerta detrás de ella, le sonrío maléficamente a Ace que no sabía que hacer en ese preciso momento.

Algunas manos salieron del piso tomando sus pies fuertemente para evitar su escape.

Al voltear Portgas se encontró con Robin que lucía divertida con todo eso.

-Tranquila, después de todo todas aquí somos mujeres-Nami se acercó a ella sin quitar esa expresión maligna de su cara.

Esa era la primera vez que Ace se sentía tan intimidado por una mujer que no sostenía algún tipo de arma letal.


	4. El juego de Nami

Hola a todos, solo escribí esta pequeña nota para agradecerles a todos los comentarios y demás atenciones a esta historia de verdad los aprecio.

Además de notificarles que desde este mes voy a hacer lo posible por subir 2 capítulos por mes.

¡Gracias por su atención y que disfruten el capitulo!

**Capitulo 3 : "El juego de Nami"**

-Creo que se te ve bien, ¿no lo crees, Ace?-Nami sonrío al ver al hermano de su capitán, vestido ahora con ropa que le pertenecían a la arqueóloga.-Lástima que no te quedó mi ropa.-Decía sin molestarse en cambiar la expresión de malicia en su rostro.

Ace se volvió a ver reflejada en el espejo que aquellas chicas pusieron frente a él.

Su mente estaba más confundida que antes, pues ahora no solo se veía como una mujer, ahora también se vestía como una y no sólo por el vestido que traía puesto, además su cara fue delicadamente maquillada por las manos expertas de Robin, que en estos momentos se reía desde su asiento, al lado de la asombrada pecosa que no se dejaba de admirar.

Ace no lo podía creer, su parte masculina pensaba que aquella chica que se reflejaba en el espejo era "totalmente su tipo".

Y su parte femenina, se apenaba de que la ropa que traía no llegaba a tapar ni la mitad de sus muslos.

-¿No pudiste escoger un vestido mas pequeño, Nami?- Preguntó sarcástico intentando contener el rubor que quería esparcirse en sus mejillas.

-¿Algún problema con ese vestido, _**Ace-chan**_?-la pelirroja retó a su compañera. – Quizás deberías probarte este negro.- Entre las manos traía un vestido negro que no solo era algo más corto que el rosa que Ace traía puesto, sino que el escote era atrevido y revelador.

Ace trago saliva audiblemente.

-Yo creo que te queda muy bien, Ace-san.- Robin dijo parándose de su asiento y colocando ambas manos en los hombros de la pelinegra algo mas bajita que ella.-Si lo deseas, estoy segura de que he de tener un par de pantalones y una playera sin escote.

-Si no es molestia, Robin, me sentiría mas cómoda si así fuera- le sonrío algo apenada, no quería causarle molestias a nadie pero necesitaba ropa que lograra cubrir su cuerpo femenino, no es que le diera pena mostrarlo sino que resultaba algo…_llamativo_.

Él mismo se distraía con su nuevo cuerpo y la mirada de sus hermanos en el Moby Dick lo confirmo, y aunque le diera pena admitirlo, era una chica linda.

Y no deseaba golpear a cualquier hombre que se le quedara viendo, puesto que el también se había encontrado un par de veces con chicas que robaban su atención.

Pero sabía que no se iba a contener si ellos se rehusaban a apartar su mirada de ella.

-Eres un miedoso, Ace.-Se burlo la navegante.-Una verdadera gallina -Ace volteo a ver enojado hacia la mujer detrás de él, que lo miraba desafiante.-Apuesto que no podrías pasar un día comportándote como toda una señorita, eres demasiado "hombre" para eso ¿verdad, Hiken?-

La pelinegra encaro a la navegante con los puños cerrados a sus costados.

-Claro que puedo – reclamó esta, sin saber que estaba entrando en el juego de la pelirroja, justo como esta quería.-Podría pasar un día siendo más dama de lo que tú has sido en toda tu vida, ¡Gata ladrona!.-

El temperamento de ambas estaba en su punto máximo, por lo cual Robin decidió intervenir antes de que empezara el contacto físico.

-Chicas, por favor tranquilícense. –Robin se metió entre ambas para impedir que se lastimaran.- Creo que la violencia esta de más aquí- sonrío.

-Tendrás que aguantar toda la semana comportándote como una dama-La sonrisa de Nami se iba haciendo cada vez mas amplia.-De no ser así me pagaras 10000 belis.

-Me parece, pero si lo logro me dejaras en paz, podré dormir con los chicos, usar lo que desee y no podrás objetar nada.-

La hija de Bellemere asintió y estiro su brazo hacia la pecosa en frente de ella.

-Pero antes de que cerremos el trato.-La chica de Cocoyashi retiro su mano antes de que Ace pudiera estrecharla.-También tendrás que cambiar tu nombre.- Hiken hizo una mueca, mostrando abiertamente su disgusto.

-¿¡Que tiene de malo mi nombre? ¡Es el único regalo que mi madre me dio y que alguna vez me dará! -Ace se veía más triste que molesto.

Robin entendía perfectamente como se sentía Ace, su mamá tampoco estuvo para ella cuando más la necesitaba, pero le había dejado un regalo; su conocimiento y por lo cual haría lo que fuera por proteger aquel inmaterial regalo, que su progenitora le había heredado.

Nami por su parte entendía más de lo que ellas creían, recordaba aquel libro de navegación que había robado y que Bellemere al final pagó; lo atesoraba tanto como aquellas pulseras que su hermana Nojiko le obsequio antes de partir.

Pero ambas mujeres lo sabían, Ace tenia razón, su nombre era lo único que podía recordarle que él también tuvo una madre que lo amo más de lo que se amaba a si misma tanto como para protegerlo a costa de su vida.

-No es que tu nombre tenga algo malo…- empezó Nami después de reflexionar sus palabras unos segundos.- Es solo que suena poco femenino y no puedes actuar como una dama con un nombre como ese.-Nami suavizo su tono hasta que casi termino siendo un débil susurro.

-Nami-san tiene algo de razón, Ace-san.-Robin se puso del lado de su compañera de cuarto.-No lo tomes a mal, por favor. Si lo deseas tu podrás escoger el nombre que creas conveniente.-Ace asintió, aunque todavía no se sentía muy convencido de la razones de la pelirroja para que accediera a cambiar el nombre al que había respondido todos estos años.

Pero ¿Cómo decir que no cuando Robin lo había pedido can tanta amabilidad?

-No se me ocurre algún nombre de chica.- Ace dijo pensativo, quizás esto era mas difícil de lo que imaginaba.

-¿Qué tal el nombre de tu madre?- propuso Robin.

-No creo que me quede a mí- rechazó la pecosa.

-¿Qué tal el nombre de tu madre adoptiva? ¿Tuviste una verdad?-Preguntó Nami tratando de recordar lo poco que Luffy había mencionado sobre su infancia.

-¿Dadan?-lo pensó por unos segundos. -No lo creo- Terminó cortante.

Infinidad de nombres llenaron la conversación, incluyendo los nombres de cualquier mujer que se cruzo por el camino de Ace, incluso jugaron el femenino de varios nombres de gente a la que Ace apreciaba.

-Me doy por vencida, ¡hemos probado con cada nombre femenino existente!-La pelirroja se dejo caer en su cama.-Dejémoslo para otra ocasión, la comida debería estar lista en unos minutos.

A Ace nunca le gustó admitir que el asunto era demasiado para él, así que siguió quebrándose la cabeza, pensando y recordando en cada mujer cuyo nombre le pareciera interesante o siquiera "lindo".

Ace comenzó a trazar círculos con el dedo en el tocador en el que se encontraba recostado, Nami descansaba, acostada en su cama y Robin buscaba en un libro de nombres y sus significados, buscando algún nombre que le agradara a su nueva amiga.

-Robin-Ace la llamó con una voz ausente.

-¿Algo ocurre?-Levantó la mirada de su libro y la dirigió ala otra pelinegra en la habitación.

-Sólo me preguntaba que significaría tu nombre-Dijo Ace sin dejar de repasar el circulo imaginario sobre la madera del mueble.

-Es de origen germano, significa la que tiene fama.- Robin lo dijo sin apartar la vista de la chica que había hecho la pregunta, diciéndolo de un modo que se podía indagar que lo había memorizado muchos años atrás.

-Mi nombre no tiene mucho significado- Portgas le sonrío sin levantar su cara del tocador-Es la mejor carta de la baraja o la cara del dado que solo tiene un punto, también era una moneda de bronce usada en la antigua roma.- Concluyó con un suspiro.

-Olvidas que también se refiere a una persona que es buena desarrollando alguna actividad- La arqueóloga le sonrío, completando la definición.

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención del desanimado trío de chicas, que se habían quedado en silencio, que sólo era interrumpido por el casual cambio de páginas de Robin o los ocasionales suspiros de aburrimiento de Ace.

-Mis preciosos ángeles, me da gusto avisarles que la comida esta servida- anunció Sanji desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Ya lo oyeron, a comer, luego seguiremos con esto-Nami fue la primera el abandonar su antigua posición, para incorporarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

-Oigan, ¿qué piensan del nombre Ane? –el comentario de Ace detuvo a Nami de salir del cuarto y volteó a ver a Robin que no alejaba la mirada de la chica del vestido rosa, que parecía muy orgullosa de si misma.

-Nunca se me había ocurrido.-Admitió la menor de todas las presentes.- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?-preguntó sin poder evitar aquel tono de curiosidad que le recordaba de alguna manera al tono que usaba para preguntarle algo a su hermana mayor, Nojiko.

-Primero pensé en comida, eso me hizo pasar en Luffy, en mi familia, en Garp y una platica que tuve con él, acerca de las últimas palabras de mi madre.-"Puño de fuego" dijo con rapidez. -Una cosa llevo a otra.-Se encogió de hombros, pero noto que ninguna de las presentes le seguía la pista, entonces se apresuro a explicar.-En caso de que yo fuera niña me iban a nombrar Ane, esas eran las opciones que tenia mi madre, Ane o Ace.

-A mí me parece un nombre adorable-La mayor de las tres recorrió las paginas del libro que estaba a punto de cerrar, con una rapidez y agilidad impresionante, hasta que por fin llego a la pagina que necesitaba y leyó en voz alta: -Ane de origen hebreo, significa llena de gracia.-concluyó cerrando el libro y colocándolo en su cama.- Y, qué piensas Nami-san ¿apruebas este nuevo nombre?

-Propio de una señorita – Nami asintió dando su aprobación. – La apuesta empieza aquí.-Ace le extendió su mano derecha y ella la estrecho sin problemas. -Ahora será mejor que vayamos a comer. -Ella fue la primera en salir y fue seguida por las otras dos chicas.

Subieron a la cubierta y se apresuraron a la cocina.

Al entrar pudieron notar que la mayoría ya estaban sentados a la mesa, en cuanto Sanji notó su entrada empezó a servir la sopa.

-Ace...- su hermano lo miró con inocencia.- ¿Por qué estas vestido como niña?-Ace quedo en silencio, al notar que su amiga se encontraba en un predicamento Robin decidió intervenir:

-Y ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿Acaso no se ve muy linda? –Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ace mientras la invitaba a sentarse junto al capitán, que no comprendía la pregunta de Robin.

A diferencia de su despistado líder, todos los demás tripulantes entendieron la pregunta;

Zoro la ignoró, Usopp sólo desvío la mirada, Tony le sonrío dulcemente, Sanji se puso tan nervioso que las manos temblaban.

-Aquí tienes Nami-san-Sanji colocó un plato con sopa delante de ella-si necesitas algo por favor házmelo saber- le sonrío galante.

-Gracias Sanji-kun- respondió esta.

-Robin-chan- después de entregar la sopa a la pelinegra, se apresuro a servir unos cuantos platos para el resto de la tripulación, incluyendo a los recién llegados Brook y Franky.

Terminando de servirlos todos se apresuró a pasarlos a sus compañeros.

-Ace- la llamó acercándole el plato.

-Gracias Sanji- Al momento de recibir el plato, sus manos se rozaron, lo que provocó que el cocinero se apresurara a soltar el plato derramando un poco de la sopa caliente sobre las manos de ella, quien retiró la mano de inmediato haciendo que el plato cayera estruendosamente en medio de la mesa.

-Lo siento, Ace- se apresuró a disculparse el rubio, que la miro con un poco de rubor formándose en sus mejillas.

-No importa, las quemaduras no me afectan-le mostró su mano ilesa- supongo que sólo fue un reflejo.

Ace sonrío; el cocinero le había demostrado que no era el único confundido por los cambios, el cambio de género de Ace también había afectado al amante de las mujeres, pues aunque en el exterior fuera completamente una chica, Ace había demostrado que el cambio no se había dado por dentro, por lo que Sanji no sabia como tratar a la pecosa.

¿Cómo chica o chico?

Nami se aclaró la garganta y maliciosamente susurró algo al oído de Ace haciendo que su expresión cambiara.

-Sanji.-Lo llamó algo insegura. Sanji desvío su mirada de su labor de limpiar la mesa y volteó a ver a la chica ahora parada frente a él.-Tú también te quemaste, ¿estas bien?- tomo la mano izquierda del cocinero y la examinó hasta hallar por fin una ligera marca de quemadura.

-No te preocupes, Ace, soy cocinero, estoy acostumbrado-le sonrío intentando liberar su mano del agarre de la chica.-En serio estoy bien, Ace.

-Ane.- Corrigió, Nami y Robin se miraron mutuamente ambas disimulando una risa que cada vez se hacia más difícil de contener. Sanji la miro con asombro –Llámame Ane.


	5. Altos y Bajos

**Capitulo: 4 "Altos y Bajos"**

El cocinero se puso aun más nervioso después del último comentario de "Ane".

-Desde hoy todos deben llamar a Ace por el nombre de Ane, además de referirse a _él _como_ ella.-_Continuó Nami.-Es para evitar problemas con los marinos.-Explicó.

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio mientras Ane tomaba asiento junto a Luffy nuevamente, quien parecía apenas estar procesando el asunto.

-Y bien Ac…Hiken –Franky habló después de unos segundos de silencio.- ¿Cómo es la vida en el Moby Dick?-preguntó, lo que atrajo muchas miradas curiosas hacia la chica.-He oído que en los últimos meses han tenido algunos problemas.

-Definitivamente no es como solía ser antes de _eso…_- Dijo en un tono melancólico y lleno de culpa, Luffy dejó de comer un momento, lo que era completamente extraño debido a que una vez que empezaba nadie podía pararlo.

La atmosfera se tornó tensa y el silencio insoportable.

Usopp estaba a punto de preguntar a que se refería, pero fue rápidamente silenciado por una mirada asesina por parte de Nami, que sabía de que asunto estaban hablando y además estaba conciente que para ambos hermanos era un tema complicado y delicado que era mejor no mencionar.

Aún cuando Luffy era una persona tan abierta y despreocupada, su mirada se oscurecía a la mención de la guerra que tuvo lugar 2 años atrás, donde estuvo a punto de perder a su único hermano.

-¿Quién quiere carne?-Sanji preguntó, tomando un plato y comenzando a servir un poco de la comida favorita de su capitán en él.

Luffy olvidó por completo la seriedad que había oscurecido el ambiente y comenzó a gritar de alegría, al haber llegado a su nariz el delicioso olor .

Su "hermana", lo observó mientas pedía a gritos al cocinero que se apresurara a colocar el plato en la mesa.

Y para sorpresa de todos; sonrió, era una sonrisa amplia, brillante, hermosa y sin embargo genuina e inocente, igual que la de un niño, pero después del gesto, llegó una carcajada, tan contagiosa que ningún miembro de la tripulación pudo evitar reírse también.

Al calmar la mejor risa que había tenido en meses o quizás años, Ane miro el enorme plato de alimento, puesto enfrente de su hermano, que reducía rápidamente su numero.

-Aquí tienes Ac…Ane-Sanji tartamudeo, poniendo rápidamente el plato de carne frente a ella, a simple vista parecía un plato idéntico al servido a su hermano; pero ella podía decir que la cantidad de comida era más alta que la de él.

-Gracias Sanji.-Recordando la apuesta que había hecho con Nami y se preguntó como una dama la comería.

Robin notó la mueca de la recién nombrada Ane, mientras buscaba una manera de no manchar el vestido, con la carne que quería comer y a Nami con una sonrisa triunfante extendiéndose por su cara.

La arqueóloga sintió compasión por la chica y decidió ayudarla.

-Ane-san-se acercó a ella.- Da mordidas pequeñas, mastica con lentitud y ni se te ocurra hablar con la boca llena.- Sugirió.

Ane siguió los consejos de su nueva amiga y aunque era difícil cambiar sus hábitos alimenticios, le resulto un reto interesante por superar, además el solo ver como la sonrisa de Nami desaparecía, le hacia sentir segura de que en unos pocos días podría volver a ser como solía ser antes.

-Gracias, Robin, eres de mucha ayuda.- Susurró Ane a la chica a su derecha.

-Es un placer poder ayudar, por cierto, Ane-san-unos brazos salieron por debajo de la mesa y sin que Ane lo notara tomaron sus piernas y las juntaron rápidamente.-Cierra las piernas, tenerlas abiertas no es propio de una señorita.-Finalizó.

Para sorpresa de "puño de fuego" no hubo dolor que acompañara el brusco movimiento de Robin, como hubiera pasado si aun fuera hombre, aún así su cara se retorció en una mueca de dolor lo que provocó que todos le dirigieran miradas preocupadas.

-Ace, ¿estas bien?- Su hermano fue el primero en preguntar. – ¿Te pasa algo?-Dijo en un tono preocupado, poco característico de él.

-Si estoy bien. –Dijo, recordando que ya no tenia nada entre las piernas.- creo que algunos músculos deben seguir adaptándose al cambio de genero.- Tranquilizó a toda la tripulación.

-Shishishi, me asustaste, Ace -Luffy se río, y le dio una "leve" palmada en la espalda a su hermana.

Lo que para Luffy fue leve gesto, para Ane fue un duro golpe, que aceptó sin protesta, aunque el dolor insistía en su espalda. Lo que hizo fue simple, ignoró el dolor en su espalda y le sonrió a su hermano.

Todo iba bien hasta que Nami lo delató.

-Eso fue algo rudo de tu parte, Luffy –lo regañó.

-Pero...-ambos hermanos comenzaron la protesta en unísono, sólo para ser silenciados por la mirada furiosa de la pelirroja.

-No me importa que haya sido antes.-Empezó-En estos momentos ya no es Ace, su nombre es Ane y es una dama, así que ¡deberás tratarla como una!

Ane resopló molesta.

"¡Esto no es parte del trato! Nami va tener una larga, inevitable y tediosa conversación conmigo" pensó Ane con malicia.

El trato era que ella debía actuar como una chica, no que los demás debían tratarla como una, en especial su hermano menor.

-Esta bien- Luffy detuvo los pensamientos de Ane.

¿Luffy aceptó la condición de la navegante? Ane no lo podía creer.

-Lu…-Lo miro confundida.

-Si Ace se esta esforzando por comportarse como una niña, yo también haré un esfuerzo por apoyarlo.-Después de ver la sonrisa tan sincera que tenia el menor, no fue capaz de reclamarle.

Cada miembro de la tripulación se sintió como un intruso dentro de aquella habitación, como si estuvieran entrometiéndose en aquella íntima conversación, que constaba de pocas palabras y largas miradas, que comunicaban entre sí todo lo que no se podía decir, lo que no se podía admitir.

-No es como si dejaras de ser mi hermano por algo como esto.- Por alguna extraña razón Luffy podía decir lo correcto en estos pocos y muy casuales momentos, donde Ace se sentía inseguro de lo que tenía que hacer.

Luffy siguió devorando su carne y después de unos segundos Ane hizo lo mismo, la única diferencia era que ella lo hizo a su nuevo, incómodo y nada natural modo.

La comida continuó como si nada hubiera pasado, Usopp contó una de sus muchas, egocéntricas y hasta divertidas historias, de las que Chopper o Luffy no podían evitar asombrarse.

- Era un monstruo así de grande – Usopp dijo estirando sus brazos hacia los lados para mostrar el largo del monstruo marino que formaba parte de la historia, que en ese momento contaba.– Pero cuando lo vencí, usando sólo mis puños apareció su madre, que era aún más grande.

-¿Así de grande?-preguntó el chico de goma estirando ambos brazos a los lados, como lo había hecho su nakama segundos antes.

- No, era más grande –alardeó el tirador.

-¿Así?-preguntó el capitán, usando sus poderes de goma para estirar sus brazos aún más.

-¡Aún más!-Lo animó.

-¿Así?-preguntó entre risas Luffy alargando sus brazos hasta que sus manos tocaran las paredes del comedor.

-¡Si así!-El cuenta cuentos asintió, listo para continuar con su historia-Entonces el monstruo abrió su boca listo para devorarme cuando…-Usopp paro de hablar.-Luffy que sentido tiene que me pidas que cuente una historia ¡si no la estas escuchando!

-Lo siento Usopp ¡pero mi carne desapareció!-Exclamó el chico saliendo de debajo de la mesa.

-¿Perdiste tu carne?-preguntó su hermana. – ¿Seguro de que no te la comiste?-Su tono no se oía preocupado como el de su hermano, más bien era un tono de incredulidad.

-¡Cuando estire mis brazos estaba en mi mano!-Miró con sospecha a la chica a su lado - A no ser que tú…

-¡Ni lo pienses Luffy!- Se defendió Ane.- ¡Si no lo has notado aún, yo todavía tengo carne en mi plato! ¿Para qué quiero la tuya? La has de haber tirado o algo así.

-Pero…- El menor miró su plato vacío y luego sus dos manos- ¡Era la última!- Volvió a dar un vistazo debajo de la mesa.

-Seguro ya te la comiste, no trates de culpar a nadie por eso.-Sanji recogió el plato de su capitán de la mesa y lo puso hasta arriba de la pila de platos, que llevaba para lavar después de que la comida finalizara.

-Sanji~ -Luffy imploró.

-Lo siento Luffy, ya no hay más carne –dijo cortante el cocinero.

Luffy miró a su alrededor, con el propósito de encontrar a alguien a quien quitarle su carne, pero ya todos habían acabado con su ración, excepto cierta chica sentada a su lado, que comía inusualmente lento, para tratarse de un miembro de la misma familia que él.

Ane notó la mirada que le lanzaba su hermano a su comida y de inmediato de su mano surgió una flama.

-Ni se te ocurra.-Intercambiaron miradas retadoras, Ane sabía que Luffy lo intentaría, más por juego que por la carne en sí, pero si además de conseguir jugar un rato con su hermana, podía conseguir un pedazo extra de carne, sería de lo mejor.

Un audible golpe los distrajo a ambos de su recién iniciado juego y voltearon a ver detrás de ellos, que era de donde provenía el sonido.

-Zoro ¿ Qué haces durmiendo en el piso?-Preguntó sombrero de paja con inocencia.

-Creo que encontré su carne, capitán, – Zoro levantó la pieza de carne marcada por el pie del mismo.

Ane dejo ir una ligera carcajada, no podía creer que un diestro maestro del kendo, sin mencionar fiero guerrero, fuera a terminar en el suelo al resbalar con un simple pedazo de carne.

-¡Mi carne!-Luffy se apresuró a tomar el alimento.- ¡Gracias Zoro!-Trató de meterlo en su boca, para terminar con él de una vez por todas, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-¡Ni creas que vas a comer eso hermanito!-Ane le arrebató la carne de las manos.-No sabemos que haya pisado Zoro antes.-Y diciendo esto, incinero la carne en su mano, para solo dejar el hueso cubierto de ceniza.

-¡Oh, Ace!-Luffy exclamó olvidándose por completo de llamarla como se supone que debería, lo que a la chica no le molestó en absoluto.-Mi carne-Luffy se veía de verdad triste esta vez y si había algo que ella odiaba desde que era más pequeña era ver a su hermano menor triste, como sólo pocas cosas lo podían poner.

-Ten.-Hiken le cedió una de las últimas piezas de carne que tenia en su plato, lo que era un gesto no muy común de ella.

-¡Gracias, Ace!-Luffy la aceptó y la comió con gusto.

Ane se sintió demasiado observada, así que volteó a ver a la tripulación que la rodeaba, que se encontraba ligeramente sorprendida y enternecida por la escena que presenciaban entre ambos hermanos, ella ignoró las miradas y siguió comiendo.

-Ah estoy lleno.-Dijo Luffy al terminar la comida.

-Déjame ayudarte con esos platos Sanji.-Ofreció Hiken colocándose frente al cocinero.

-De ninguna manera.-El rubio coloco los platos junto al lavadero.-No solo eres una invitada, también eres una dama y yo nunca dejaré que una hermosa chica se arriesgue a lastimar sus delicadas manos por tratar de ayudarme.-Juró solemnemente.

De repente cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho y a quien se lo había dicho.

Entonces sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí y volteó rápidamente hacia los platos y los empezó a lavar con torpeza.

-Además, supongo que querrás ponerte al día con Luffy.-Continuó el cocinero, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Ane decidió que por piedad al cocinero, lo dejaría en paz, para que aclarara sus pensamientos en soledad.

Respiro con tranquilidad el aire salado que flotaba por la cubierta.

-¡Ace! ¡Ace! ¡Ace!-Luffy brincó frente a ella.- ¿Ahora podemos jugar?

-No veo problema.-Ane se encogió de hombros.- ¿Por qué no?

-Porque las damas no juegan después de comer.-Los interrumpió Nami mientras tomaba a Ane de la muñeca y arrastrándola hacia donde Robin leía tranquilamente.

-Te odio.-Susurró la pelinegra a la pelirroja, por lo que esta dejó salir una carcajada histérica.

-Creo que eso yo ya lo sabía.-Respondió la navegante tomando asiento junto a Robin.

-Y bien, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer hasta que sea la hora de la cena?-Preguntó.- ¿Qué haces usualmente, tú, Robin?

-Ah, ¿yo?-Dijo pensativa-Bueno suelo platicar con algún miembro de la tripulación, o leo algún libro.

-¿Con quien seria bueno hablar?- se preguntó a sí misma.

-Nami-san siempre es una buena compañía-Mencionó la arqueóloga.

-No para mí.- Dijo la hermana del capitán caminando al lado opuesto.-Iré a ver que hace Franky.-Se animó recordando la conversación que había dejado incompleta con él.

-¿No necesitas que te enseñe dónde queda su taller?- Preguntó Robin.

- No es necesario que te molestes, le preguntaré a Luffy.-Dijo intentando sonar convencida de lo que iba a hacer.-Debe estar en la proa.-Se dijo a si misma.-Nos vemos en la cena, Robin-se despidió ignorando por completo a Nami.

Por alguna razón y aunque acabara de comer se sentía débil, las piernas le temblaban y su visión no era clara.

"No debí comer tan rápido" pensó, aún sabiendo que esa era una escusa ridícula, pues había comido muy lento para su usual velocidad.

-¡Oi, Luffy!- Le gritó al chico que se encontraba sobre la cabeza del Sunny.

-¡Hey, Ace! ¿Ya puedes jugar?-Preguntó, insistiendo con el juego.

-No vine por eso.-Luffy saltó de el lugar donde estaba sentado para caer enfrente de su hermana.- ¿Dónde queda el taller de Franky?-preguntó, tratando de ocultar su dificultad para respirar.

-¡Ah! el taller de Franky, es fácil de llegar ahí- Comenzó a caminar a hacia el lugar por el que su hermana había preguntado.-Te va encantar hay todo tipo de cosas ahí, Franky siempre crea cosas asombrosas y…-Fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos tosidos.

Volteó hacia atrás y pudo observar a su hermana de rodillas cubriéndose la boca con la mano, tosiendo violentamente.

-¿Ace estas bien?-Luffy puso le una mano en el hombro.

Ane sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía nauseas, no podía soportaba el olor de la sal del mar a su alrededor y en sus oídos un horrible zumbido retumbaba.

-¡Oi, Ace! ¿Qué te ocurre?-Volvió a preguntar su hermano.

La chica no entendía ni una palabra de lo que su hermano parecía decir, volvió a toser haciendo que su garganta seca, sintiera punzadas de dolor más fuertes con cada tosido, su cabeza empezó a palpitar, como si su corazón se hubiera movido de su pecho para compartir lugar con su cerebro.

-¡Chopper!-Gritó el menor con desesperación- ¡Algo le ocurre a Ace!-Sin siquiera poder mantener el peso de su propia cabeza, la hermana mayor apoyó su frente contra el hombro de su hermano.

-Tu hombro esta frío.- Dijo con alivio, entonces el menor se dio cuenta de lo verdaderamente caliente que estaba la frente de su hermana.

-¡Ace estas muy caliente!-El pelinegro gritó con preocupación, Ane se río débilmente.

Entonces la vista ya borrosa de la chica se hizo aun más borrosa y comenzó a oscurecerse su panorama.

Lo último que pudo ver fue la apenas distinguible figura de su hermano gritando lleno de desesperación, por ayuda que no vio llegar.


	6. El mejor hermano

_¡Lo logré! El segundo capitulo de este mes, como la habrán notado adelanto su fecha de salida por las vacaciones, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, ¡Me alegra tanto tener nuevos lectores!._

_En fin, disfruten el capitulo y felices vacaciones._

**Capitulo 5 "El mejor hermano"**

-¿Luffy?-Chopper corrió donde su capitán lo esperaba, con su hermana descansando en sus brazos.- ¿Que le ocurre?

-No lo sé.- La cara de Luffy se veía tan blanca como si fuera de papel.

-Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería- Chopper, estaba preocupado, nunca había visto los síntomas que pudo observar en aquella chica y al ser el único hermano de su amigo, no quería tener que darle malas noticias.

De tanta ansiedad que sentía, el doctor cambio a su forma más grande y no solo cargo a Ane en sus gigantescos y peludos brazos, sino que además cargo a su capitán junto a ella.

Tony era muy rápido, en cualquiera de sus formas, lo que fue una ventaja, debido a la prisa que llevaba, así que en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraban en la pequeña enfermería.

Con ayuda de Luffy, colocó a la enferma en la cama y comenzó a examinarla.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene, Chopper?-preguntó con ansiedad, Luffy.

-No lo sé.- Respondió revisando su pulso-su temperatura no se estabiliza, sube y baja, su presión es demasiado rápida para ser normal, al igual que su ritmo cardiaco, lo único seguro es que tiene problemas respiratorios.-El doctor corría de un lugar a otro, buscando frascos y herramientas.

-Chopper, ¡¿qué esta ocurriendo?-Luffy sabía que cuando un doctor empieza a trabajar más rápido sólo puede significar una cosa… problemas.

-Luffy, ¿puedes salir, por favor?

-Pero…

-¡Sal!-El capitán salió de la habitación, dejando a su hermana y a su doctor del otro lado de la puerta.

Caminó por el comedor, impaciente, realmente era la primera vez en la que se encontraba dentro de ese cuarto y no pensaba en comida, pues su mente nunca se alejaba de lo que podría estar pasando detrás de la puerta.

Tragó saliva una y otra vez, tratando de refrescar su seca garganta.

-Luffy, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que acabamos de comer? Así que, ¡no puedes comer nada más hasta la cena!-Sanji lo regañó.

-Pero Sanji, yo….

-Luffy, ¿tan rápido en la cocina? ¡Creo que es un nuevo record!-Nami entró después del rubio.

-No, no es eso-trató de explicar de nuevo.

-Sanji-san, qué bueno que te encuentro-Robin interrumpió-Luffy, ¿ya llevaste a Ane-san a el taller de Franky?

-¿A mi taller? ¿Quién iba para allá?-Franky entró a la cocina.

-Robin-swaaaaan, ¿qué se te ofrece?-preguntó Sanji, acercándose a la pelinegra.

-Ane-san, quería hablar contigo-explicó Robin a Franky.

-¿Hiken? No la he visto desde la comida-le respondió el Cyborg, rascándose la barbilla.

-No está contigo ¿entonces dónde esta?-Intervino Nami, preguntándole indirectamente a Luffy.

-Oigan ¿podrían guardar silencio? ¡Trato de dormir!-Zoro gritó desde la puerta.

-Silencio, Marimo, no me dejas escuchar la petición de Robin-chan- se quejó el cocinero.

-¿Cómo me dijiste, cocinero pervertido?- lo provocó el espadachín.

-Tranquilo, Sanji-san, sólo te pedí un poco de té- intervino Robin.

En ese momento, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, en medio de todo el ambiente cargado de gritos y conversaciones, que se interrumpían entre si.

-¿Cómo está, Chopper?-preguntó inmediatamente el capitán, corriendo hacia el doctor.

-Está descansando, tuve que administrarle distintas medicinas y diversos tranquilizantes, así que es posible que no despierte hasta mañana por la tarde, aproximadamente.-Notó lo tenso que se encontraba su amigo, así que se hizo un lado para dejar el camino a la enfermería libre.-Supongo que puedes verla, sólo que ten cuidado todavía no tengo idea de que sea lo que padezca.

El chico de goma no espero otra palabra y entró a la habitación.

El reno cerró la puerta, quedándose afuera de la enfermería, dispuesto a explicarles todo a sus compañeros.

-Ane se desmayó.-empezó, lo que trajo muchas miradas preocupadas.-Tenía problemas respiratorios y fiebre muy alta además de que su presión y ritmo cardiaco eran anormales para tratarse de un humano.

Las preguntas no fueron hechas, puesto que todos sabían que el doctor no tenía más información que la que les había dado.

Mientras tanto, Luffy, estaba parado frente a su hermana, intentando recordar cuando fue la última vez que Ace, se había enfermado.

Fue hace tantos años, que su mente no lo recordaba con claridad: Fue cuando Luffy celebraba sus 10 años, una epidemia de varicela había azotado su isla y el menor de los hermanos había caído preso de la enfermedad.

Luffy, a penas podía recordar aquellos días, en los que se había quedado encerrado en casa, recostado en la cama intentando mejorar:

_-¡Ace! ¡Ace! ¡Ace! –Gritó el menor corriendo al lado del chico que idolatraba.-Mira tengo puntos en la cara ¡Como tú!-Ace, al ver las manchas en la cara de su hermano, cambio su mirada seria, para llenarla de preocupación._

_-Luffy, ¿Desde cuando tienes esas manchas?-preguntó alarmado._

_-Ayer por la noche, antes de dormir-Lo miro confundido por el tono de alarma en su voz._

_-Ni siquiera debería poder pararse de la cama-Susurró el mayor, tomándole la temperatura con su mano izquierda.-Luffy, ven sube-Ace le ordenaba subir a su espalda, con un tono de urgencia.-Te llevare con Makino._

_-¿Algo te pasa, Ace?- El gesto que tenia su hermano le decía a Luffy que era mejor subir rápido a su espalda, si quería evitar problemas, así que subió._

_-¿Cómo te sientes?-Preguntó Ace, empezando a correr al pueblo en donde su hermano había crecido.- ¿Te duele algo?-Con cada palabra corría cada vez mas rápido._

_-No-contestó el menor extrañado._

_-¿Seguro?-_

_Luffy asintió._

_-Ojala sea sólo mi imaginación._

_A lo largo del camino, Luffy se quedó dormido, lo que alertó más al mayor sabiendo que ya había pasado la hora de la comida y él y su hermano no habían comido nada después de desayunar y Luffy definitivamente no podía dormir sin antes haber comido, algo lo que le indicaba que algo estaba mal con su hermanito._

_Al llegar al pueblo, Ace aceleró el paso hasta llegar al pequeño bar, cerca del puerto, entró por la puerta trasera, para evitar preguntas de los clientes, que Makino posiblemente tendría y para su suerte Makino, se encontraba en la cocina._

_-¡Makino!-La chica volteó a ver a la puerta, por donde entraban dos caras conocidas._

_-Ace, ¿Algo te pasa? Estas sudando-Preguntó preocupada la dueña del bar._

_-Yo estoy bien pero Luffy esta enfermo-Se mordió el labio-No sabia que hacer, Dadan y sus bandidos están borrachos desde esta mañana y el viejo no regresa hasta fin de mes, así no sabía a donde llevarlo…-Habló con urgencia el pecoso._

_-Tranquilo, Ace, hiciste bien en traerlo conmigo, hoy cerraré temprano, pero mientras ¿Podrías llevarlo a mi cuarto?-Señaló a una pequeña puerta a su derecha, que Ace no recordaba haber cruzado nunca- Yo iré por el doctor._

_El chico siguió las indicaciones de la mayor y recostó a su hermano en la cama que se encontraba en aquel oscuro y pequeño cuarto._

_Makino llegó rápido con el doctor, que inmediatamente comenzó a examinar al niño de goma, a diferencia de Makino, que tuvo que irse para cerrar el bar, Ace, no se movió del lado de su hermano, incluso cuando el doctor se fue._

_El doctor habló con Makino y le informó de la enfermedad de Luffy; varicela, y recomendó que Ace se mantuviera a una distancia razonable de él, puesto que no estaba seguro de si el mayor ya había sufrido antes de esa enfermedad, que resultaba altamente contagiosa._

_Ace se rehusó, no iba a dejar que su hermanito peleara solo contra aquello._

_Esa noche, ambos hermanos se quedaron a dormir con Makino, que se acomodó en el sofá, que se encontraba la pequeña sala, en el cuarto continuo al suyo y le preparó a Ace una improvisada cama en el piso, junto a su hermano._

_A la mañana siguiente, Makino despertó temprano y decidió ir a ver como estaban ambos hermanos. Y vaya que se sorprendió, al encontrar a Ace, sentado junto a la cama de su hermano, luchando contra el sueño._

_-Ace-El chico la volteó a verla, revelando unas largas y oscuras ojeras alrededor de ambos ojos.- ¿Dormiste acaso?-Preguntó llena de preocupación._

_-Claro que no.-Respondió simplemente el niño.-Si me dormía ¿quién se supone que iba a refrescar la toalla para calmar la fiebre de Luffy?-En su voz podías oír la madurez, la preocupación y algo de orgullo, todo mezclado en cada palabra._

_-Bueno, ahora que estoy despierta, yo lo puedo hacer, así que ¿Por qué no descansas un poco?-Ace titubeó.- Voy a cuidarlo bien-Suspirando, el chico se fue a recostar en su improvisada cama, quedando dormido por completo, en unos pocos segundos._

_Luffy despertó unas horas después, mientras Ace, seguía durmiendo._

_-¿Makino?-El chico miró a su alrededor, antes de comenzar a rascarse todo el cuerpo._

_-¡Luffy, no se supone que debas hacer eso!-La mujer lo detuvo._

_-¡Pero tengo comezón!-se quejó._

_-Tienes varicela, eso es normal-tomó un frasco de su mesa de noche, lo destapó y comenzó a untar su contenido en el brazo del niño- Así ya no tendrás comezón, por un rato-Notó que el chico tenia los ojos fijos en algo y volteó para descubrir que ese algo era su hermano mayor.-Ace, te trajo ayer por la tarde-Explicó._

_-Sabes Makino, tengo el mejor hermano mayor del mundo-La chica sonrío ante la indiscutible muestra de cariño que se daban entre si los hermanos._

_-Si, lo sabía._

_De ahí en adelante Luffy, tardo 3 días en curar, aún así Ace, insistió en cargarlo en su espalda a casa._

_Días después Luffy, despertó y para su sorpresa Ace, todavía estaba a su lado, usualmente Ace, despertaba antes y se iba a entrenar o a conseguir comida._

_Luffy, se movió intentando salir del cuarto, sin hacer ruido… logró todo lo contrario, lo que despertó a Ace._

_-Vaya, me quede dormido-Dijo rascándose la cabeza.-Voy por la comida-Aunque acababa de despertar, el mayor se oía sin energía._

_-Ace, ¿estas bien?-Ante la pregunta, el chico casi tropezó con su propio pie._

_-Si, estoy bien-aseguró, sin voltear a ver a su hermano._

_-Ace-Luffy, busco la cara de su hermano-Estas sudando y apenas puedes caminar, ¿quieres que llame a Dadan?-Ofreció, en tono inocente-¿o a Makino?_

_El pecoso ignoró los cuidados del menor y salió de su casa del árbol, en busca del desafortunado animal que se convertiría en el desayuno de ambos hermanos._

_El niño del sombrero de paja, se quedo en el hogar, que habían construido cuando aún eran 3, como lo hacía por órdenes de su hermano._

_Esta vez, Ace se tardó más de lo normal en regresar, por lo que Luffy, pensó más de 2 veces en ir a buscarlo, pero siempre lo detenía el pensar que su hermano se molestaría si su "debilucho y llorón" hermano menor fuera a "salvarlo"._

_Cuando por fin el primer nieto de Garp, atravesó la puerta, con su presa detrás de él, la cual era más pequeña que su cacería usual._

_-¡Ace! ¿Ace?-La cara de su hermano adoptivo estaba muy pálida y respiraba por la boca, en vez de la nariz._

_El chico de 13 años, trabajó más rápido de lo que lo había hecho alguna vez, preparó la comida en el menor tiempo posible, incluso avivo el fuego, tanto que en unos pocos minutos el olor de la carne, ya inundaba toda la habitación._

_-¡La carne de oso, me gusta por que es muy suave!-gritó el niño hiperactivo, al llegar junto al desayuno._

_-Todo tuyo, yo me voy a dormir-Dijo, al haber terminado de preparar el alimento.- no me molestes-Ace, caminó hacia su cama y se acostó en ella._

_Y así Luffy, se quedó solo junto a la comida, su estomago gruñó contento de estar junto a una fuente de alimento._

_Comió tan rápido como acostumbraba, pero la falta de peleas por la comida o el exceso de silencio, le hicieron perder el apetito, cuando ya se había comido la mitad del oso que su hermano había traído para comer_

_-Debería guardar un poco para Ace-El chico, tomo esa decisión así que dejó el resto de la carne intacta y se fue hacia donde la casa de Dadan se hallaba, tal vez ellos podrían entretenerlo por un rato._

_-¡Luffy!-Lo llamaron a sus espaldas-¿Cómo estas?_

_-¡Makino!- saludó el niño-Mucho mejor.-Le sonrío._

_-¿A dónde vas, Luffy?-Preguntó haciéndole compañía por el camino-¿Con Dadan?-él asintió-Yo vine a traerles sake a Dadan y ropa a ustedes._

_-¡Gracias Makino!-Agradeció el pequeño._

_Dadan también agradeció el gesto de Makino y decidieron tener una fiesta, a la que tanto como el chico de goma como Makino se quedaron a celebrar, mientras los bandidos bebían, la cantinera se dedicó a probarle la ropa a Luffy._

_-Luffy, se está haciendo tarde será mejor que regrese a casa-La chica no se sorprendió al notar que el chico no la escuchaba, pues se encontraba durmiendo recostado contra su hombro, la chica suspiró y tomo la bolsa con ropa que les había traído a los hermanos._

_Enternecida por Luffy, decidió llevar al niño a su casita en el árbol, no muy lejos de su actual posición._

_Camino rápido, no quería que se le hiciera muy tarde, todos sabían que la montaña era muy peligrosa por la noche._

_Cuando llegó, despertó a Luffy, ella no podía subirlo al árbol._

_-Buenas noches Makino-se despidió soñoliento el niño._

_-Que tengas dulces sueños, Luffy, salúdame a Ace ¿si?-Luffy asintió y empezó a subir las escaleras._

_Durante el trayecto hacia arriba, el sueño le fue ganando, hasta que lo venció y el niño cayó de las escaleras dormido._

_Por suerte Makino lo había previsto y lo atrapó._

_Despertado por la dura sacudida, Luffy volvió a intentar subir por las escaleras, pero ahora Makino se encontraba subiendo tras de él, para evitar cualquier problema._

_-Lo siento Makino-se disculpó Luffy una vez arriba._

_-No imparta, ponte la pijama y vete a dormir-El pelinegro obedeció y desapareció en busaca de su pijama._

_Makino miró a su alrededor, la casa se encontraba inusualmente desordenada, normalmente, Ace trataba de mantener la casa algo limpia, pero esta vez parecía que el chico había tenido algo mas importante que hacer, pues las sobras de lo que parecía haber sido el desayuno o su comida yacían en el suelo y había unos cuantos tazones tirados y grandes charcos de agua._

_Makino recogió unos cuantos tazones y los apilo en una esquina del cuarto provocando un ruido, que la mujer no quería provocar._

_-¿Luffy? ¿Eres tú?-preguntó una desgastada y cansada voz._

_Un niño apareció en la "puerta" que dividía el lugar donde los hermanos comían de donde dormían._

_Makino se horrorizó, al ver en las condiciones en las que se encontraba Ace, su cabello estaba totalmente alborotado, su cara estaba completamente roja y sudada._

_-Ah, eres tú, Makino, supongo que entonces, Luffy debe ser ese bulto entre las cobijas-se dio la vuelta para volver a la cama-Buenas noches-se despidió._

_-Espera, Ace ¿Estas enfermo?-Eso se oía más a una afirmación, que a una pregunta._

_-Es solo un dolor de cabeza-Aseguró el pelinegro._

_-¿Eso te has estado diciendo todo el día? – Se apresuró y toco la frente del menor.-Es fiebre, definitivamente-dijo en un tono maternal- debiste haberte enfermado mientras cuidabas a Luffy hace unos días, 3 días sin dormir bien pueden afectar mucho a tu cuerpo, te esforzaste demasiado-agregó._

_Tomo al pecoso de la mano y lo llevó a su, cama junto a Luffy, observó los innumerables tazones llenos de agua que rodeaban la cama y un pequeño pedazo de tela que esperaba en la almohada._

_Definitivamente Ace, creyó que podía controlar esta fiebre antes de que alguien más se enterara, era un niño inteligente; sin embargo no dejaba de ser solo un niño._

_-Traje esta agua desde el río, pero se me cayó muchas veces.-Eso explicaba los innumerables charcos que formaban un camino hacia la cama de Ace._

_Makino remojó el pedazo de tela en uno de los tazones y la colocó en la frente del chico que ahora descansaba recostado en la cama._

_-Voy por algo para limpiar estos charcos, tú descansa, Ace-El pecoso cerró los ojos y la cantinera salió del cuarto, suspirando. Definitivamente hoy no regresaría a casa._

_En cuanto Makino salió del lugar, un pequeño, que se supone que debería estar ya dormido se levantó y caminó hacia la cama continua a la suya._

_-Ace-susurró mirando a su hermano, que ya había caído dormido, ante el cansancio de una enfermedad que no podía curar él solo.-Ace-repitió, mientras gruesas lagrimas se resbalaban por su cara.-Lo siento, si hubiera sabido que estabas enfermo me hubiera quedado aquí –Su voz temblaba-tú siempre eres el que cuida de mí y cuando me necesitabas no estuve aquí, perdón por ser un mal hermano menor._

_A la mañana siguiente Ace despertó, sintiéndose mejor que el día anterior._

_-Buenos días, Ace ¿te sientes mejor?-Preguntó Makino que estaba sentada junto a la cama del chico._

_-Mucho mejor, gracias-Ace notó un inusual peso en sus piernas-¿Desde cuando él esta ahí?-Preguntó señalando a su hermano menor aferrado a sus piernas._

_-Desde ayer en la noche, se rehúso a dormir en su propia cama, y él fue el que te cuido toda la noche, así que no me agradezcas a mí._

_-Makino, tengo el mejor hermano menor de todos.-afirmó acariciando el cabello negro de Luffy._

_-Lo sé…_


	7. Frente al espejo

**Capitulo 6: "Frente al Espejo"**

Luffy, no recordaba cuanto llevaba durmiendo o desde cuando.

De hecho nunca fue su intención quedarse dormido, ni siquiera tenía pensando pestañear, después de todo, ¡tenía que cuidar de su hermano mayor!

Ace todavía estaba dormida sobre la cama y a diferencia de su versión masculina, no emitía ningún sonoro ronquido, lo que le hizo preguntar al menor si su hermano de verdad estaría dormido.

-¿Ace?-el menor la sacudió lentamente… sin respuesta, seguía completamente dormida.

-Luffy-san, no creo que deberías a hacer eso.-El pelinegro no había notado la presencia de Robin, hasta que tomó la palabra. -Chopper-san, después de consultar unos cuantos libros, llegó a la conclusión de que esta enfermedad es debido al cambio tan rápido que sufrió, gracias a las hormonas femeninas inyectadas en su cuerpo.

-Shishishi, ¡Así que era eso! ¡Ace, es un pésimo hermano mayor! Un buen hermano mayor no haría que su hermano menor se preocupara por algo sin importancia.-El chico del sombrero de paja sonrío mostrando sus enormes y blancos dientes.-Estoy feliz de que no haya sido algo serio.

-Además, Sanji-san me pidió que te avisara que la cena esta lista. -El capitán dudó como pocas veces tratándose de comida.- ¿Quieres que te traiga la comida?-Luffy no contestó aunque Robin conocía la respuesta. -No molestes a Ane-san mientras no estoy aquí –ordenó en un tono dulce.

Afuera de la enfermería todos esperaban con miradas ansiosas a que la arqueóloga saliera.

-¿Cómo esta?-preguntó Nami-¿Va a salir a cenar?

-Me pidió que le llevara la comida-Robin caminó hasta el usual asiento de Luffy, de donde tomo la cena de esta noche.

-¡Claro que no se la vas a llevar! ¡Si quiere comida que salga!- Nami se opuso, obstruyendo en su camino.

-La verdad es que yo me ofrecí a llevársela-Robin la esquivó, entrando con facilidad a la enfermería.-Aquí esta capitán.

-Gracias Robin-El chico se sentó en el piso junto a su hermano y comenzó a devorar su comida.

-Capitán, usted tampoco debería preocupar así a su tripulación-dijo Robin antes de salir.

-Lo se.-Luffy tapó sus ojos con el sombrero de paja en su cabeza- Pídeles una disculpa de mi parte.

Ane despertó entre el suave sonido de las olas azotándose contra el barco y notó a su hermano dormido en una silla junto a ella.

Sonrío recordando los buenos momentos, donde su vida se veía más simple de lo que era ahora y más en este preciso instante.

Tomó los brazos de su hermano y lo cargó con cierta dificultad a la cama.

Lo más incomodo de ser mujer, según el punto de vista de Ane, era la considerable perdida de fuerza física que había sufrido.

Asegurándose que su hermano estaba calientito y cómodo en la cama, la chica salió del cuarto dirigiéndose a la cubierta.

No recordaba la última vez que había dormido tan bien.

Llegando a la cubierta fue recibida por una salada brisa nocturna.

Se estiró, por fin sintiéndose cómoda en su propio cuerpo, lo que le hizo preguntarse si seguía siendo una hembra.

El mar afirmó lo que él más temía, el reflejo en el agua era el de una dama.

Suspiró cansada de ilusionarse con que el efecto de las hormonas hubiera terminado.

Siguió con sus ejercicios de estiramiento, como lo hacia cada mañana para quitarse el sueño restante.

-¡Oi!-se oyó un saludo a sus espaldas.

-Buenos días, Zoro –saludó la chica.-Aunque, todavía no amanece.

-Falta poco-El espadachín vio el horizonte.-Creí que despertarías hasta hoy en la tarde.

-Lamento desilusionarte, amigo.

Zoro le ofreció un poco del sake que estaba tomando.

Ane dudó en tomarlo.

-Vamos no es como si esa bruja tacaña se fuera a enterar –la animó.

La chica cedió ante los argumentos de su amigo y tomó un gran trago de la botella que le habían ofrecido.

-Ahh ¡Ya extrañaba el sabor de licor en mi paladar!-mencionó alegre-¿Y qué hacías fuera de la cama tan temprano?-La chica preguntó iniciando una conversación-¿Guardia nocturna?

-No, solo me quede dormido en la cubierta-Ane se rió aliviada de que Zoro la tratara como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.

-Oye, Zoro ¿Cómo va ese entrenamiento?-Se sentían siglos desde que había levantado una pesa.

-¿Quieres ver el gimnasio?-Zoro dejó el licor a un lado y sin esperar una respuesta caminó hacia las cuerdas que se dirigían al nido del cuervo.- ¿Vienes?

-Puedes apostarlo- Ane corrió a las escaleras de cuerda y subió sin problemas-Oye, Zoro Estas un poco lento ¿no crees?-volteó a ver al atónito espadachín debajo de ella.- ¿Zoro?

-Será mejor que tu vayas atrás de mi- Zoro desvío la mirada.

-Yo conozco el camino, gracias-respondió confundida la chica.

-No es por eso- Zoro subió más rápido hasta rebasarla.

-Zoro, es mi imaginación o ¿tu cara esta roja?-Preguntó con inocencia Ane.

El espadachín ignoró la pregunta y se apresuró a subir.

Repentina necesidad de ir delante de ella, cara completamente roja, las piezas empezaban a encajar, Ane volteó a ver lo que traía puesto.

Y maldijo a Nami en silencio, había olvidado el "hermoso" vestido rosa que la habían obligado a usar.

¿Podría ser eso? ¿Seria que? ¿Acaso? ¡No, no podía ser posible!

Ane se sonrojó violentamente.

¡¿Acaso es que Zoro, acababa de ver su ropa interior?

-¡Oi! ¿Porque tardas tanto? –Preguntó la voz molesta de Zoro

-¡Ya voy!-Contestó Ane reanudando su camino hacía arriba, tratándose de convencer de lo que acababa de ocurrir no tenia importancia.

Como el resto del navío, el nido del cuervo tenía una apariencia acogedora y familiar, como una pequeña cabaña, en medio de un olvidado bosque.

-Toma la pesa que quieras-Zoro, tomo la más grande de las pesas y la comenzó a mover como si fuera de papel.

Ane pensó muy bien su elección, todavía no sabia que tanto su fuerza se había reducido, al final tomó una de peso medio que le alegro sentir muy ligera.

Zoro y Ane comenzaron una plática sin un tema fijo, hablaron de sus últimas aventuras, de las nuevas islas que habían conocido y hasta de lo irritante que podía llegar a ser la navegante en sus impulsos por controlar todo lo que pasaba en el barco.

-¡Marimoooooooo!

-Ah, mira quien despertó-Dijo Zoro mirando a Sanji debajo de ellos.-Veamos que quiere.

-Se ve enojado, será mejor que bajemos rápido.

-Tú baja primero-Ane sabía que su compañero tenía razón; ella debía bajar primero

Al bajar, se empezó una pelea entre el cocinero y el espadachín imposible de detener.

-¡¿Por qué demonios tomaste la ultima botella de sake?-Regañó el Sanji tirando una patada hacia la cara de Zoro.-La necesitaba para cocinar. 

-¿A que te refieres?-Zoro se hizo el desentendido, mientras detenía la patada con una de sus katanas.

-Te refieres a esta- Ane sostuvo la botella de la que Zoro le había ofrecido hace solo un rato.-Lo siento, fue mi culpa, se me antojo y tome la botella, de verdad lo siento.

-No perdona mi mala educación, buenos días, Ace, no importa que la tomaras, vamos a tocar puerto hoy mismo y podremos conseguir más, así que no te disculpes, eres un invitado después de todo-El cocinero cambio completamente su actitud.- Será mejor que prepare el desayuno antes de que nuestro capitán despierte-se detuvo antes de entrar a la cocina- Por cierto, Ace, me alegra que ya te encuentres mejor-Agregó sonrojándose.

-Gracias, Sanji-Ane le sonrío, lo que hizo que el rubio se apresurara a entrar a la cocina.- ¿Tocaremos puerto pronto?-preguntó una vez que quedaron solos. -¿Cuál?

-El archipiélago Shabondy –contestó Zoro. -Llegaremos antes de la hora del almuerzo.

-Buenos días, Ane-san, Zoro-san. ¿Como te encuentras hoy, Ane-san?- preguntó la arqueóloga tan educada como siempre.

-Buenos días; mejor, gracias por preguntar, Robin.

-Vine a preguntarte si querías tomar un baño antes de que el desayuno este listo.

-Eso seria agradable-Ane siguió a Robin a la habitación de las chicas.

-¿Qué te gustaría vestir hoy? –preguntó Robin, abriendo el armario.

-Un pantalón de ser posible-La chica de fuego recordó el accidente de hace un rato y se sonrojó como lo había hecho la ultima vez.

-¿Pasó algo Ane-san?-preguntó la arqueóloga curiosa.

-Nada de lo que debas enterarte, además creó que seria más conveniente que usara pantalones hasta que me acostumbre a ser una mujer.

-Sin mencionar que una falda seria incomoda para la actividad que realizaremos hoy- dijo Robin algo pensativa. -Dame un segundo, estoy segura que tengo unos pantalones que seguro que te quedarán bien.

-¿Qué haremos hoy Robin?-preguntó la menor, pensando siempre en lo peor.

-¿Qué nadie te lo dijo? Hoy desembarcaremos en Shabondy, así que Nami-san pensó que seria bueno si nosotras 3 vamos de compras, mientras los chicos compran las provisiones.

-Preferiría ir con los chicos, gracias-Ane respondió con rapidez.

-Además el capitán dijo algo sobre ir al parque de diversiones.-mencionó Robin tratando de animar a la pelinegra.-Aquí tienes Ane-san ¿Ya sabes dónde esta el cuarto de baño? –La mayor le entregó unos pantalones negros junto con una playera blanca y un sostén.- ¿Sabes como ponértelo verdad?-preguntó al ver la mirada que le daba Ane a la prenda

-Claro que sé, ¿Todavía puedo usar el resto de mi ropa interior? –preguntó con inocencia la hermana del capitán.

-Claro-respondió la arqueóloga dejando escapar una leve risa.

-Bueno Robin nos vemos en la cocina-se despidió la chica encaminándose al cuarto de baño.

De repente Ane cayó en cuenta, era su primer baño desde el "accidente hormonal" que tuvo apenas ayer; el día más largo de su vida.

Tragó audiblemente y apretó los puños antes de entrar al baño.

Era su cuerpo después de todo.

La decisión la invadió, era su cuerpo, era normal que uno mismo se viera sin ropa.

Bajó el cierre del vestido y dejó que la prenda cayera al suelo.

Todo iba bien, cuando su curiosidad decidió intervenir: volteó a verse al espejo.

Y se quedó viendo el reflejo de la chica que todos pretendían que creyera que era él.

Empezó haciendo caras frente al espejo, como solía hacer de vez en cuando en su cuarto en el Moby Dick, después de un rato y sin notarlo empezó a posar, como si se encontrara frente al lente de una cámara.

Hizo poses juguetonas, graciosas, tiernas y hasta picaras.

¿Por esto será que las mujeres se tardan tanto en el baño? -preguntó su parte masculina que la chica escuchó con alivio, llevaba tiempo sin que su parte de varón interviniera.

-Posiblemente – se contestó a si misma.

Giró la perilla y esperó a que saliera el agua fría, como le gustaba.

-El parque de Shabondy ¿eh? Hace siglos que no voy al archipiélago.

Después de unos 7 minutos Ane ya se encontraba buscando un libro que le pareciera interesante, entre los muchos que había en la biblioteca, después de todo necesitaría algo para entretenerse "como una verdadera señorita" como Nami decía.

-Ane-san, el desayuno esta listo y el capitán pregunta por ti-intervino Robin.

-Robin, ¿me prestas este libro?

-¿Rainbow Mist?-La arqueóloga leyó el titulo.-Claro, te lo presto el tiempo que quieras.

Robin observó a Ane con curiosidad, su amiga veía aquel libro como si para ella significará algo más que una simple historia, como si en sus páginas en vez de recorrer el mundo en distintas aventuras recorriera su propia memoria para encontrar recuerdos agradables.

-Será mejor apresurarse, a Luffy nunca le ha gustado esperar.-Mencionó Ane adelantándose a salir de la habitación.

-Ane-san, ¿Ya habías leído Rainbow Mist?

-No se puede decir que lo leí, me lo leyeron – le sonrío. –Mejor dicho nos lo leían.

Sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran, Robin sabía que en la última oración de su compañera, se refería también a Luffy.

La arqueóloga sabía que su capitán escondía muchas cosas de su niñez, pero ahora su hermana había despertado su curiosidad por saber más sobre el pasado del hombre al que había seguido al mar, con su simple, última oración.

Como pensaban, todos las esperaban en el comedor, listos para comenzar a desayunar.

-¡Buenos días a todos!-Saludó energéticamente Ane.

-¡Aceeeeeeeeee!- el menor se lanzó a toda velocidad hacía se hermana.

Luffy, volando hacía ella, con una rapidez increíble.

Cielos, esto le iba a doler.


	8. Compras, Diversion y problemas

_Lamento el retrazo queridos lectores, existía un problema en mi cuenta de modo que no podía subir el capitulo. _

_Perdón por la espera._

**Capítulo 7 "Compras, Diversión y Problemas"**

Luffy, se estrelló estruendosamente contra su hermana tirándola al piso en el proceso.

-Buenos días, Luffy-Ane luchó para quitarse a su hermano de encima.

-Me alegro que estés bien-el menor le sonrío, sin dejarla de abrazar.

-¿A qué te refieres con que te alegras de que estoy bien? ¿Lo esperabas de otra manera? ¿Acaso crees que una pequeña enfermedad va acabar conmigo? ¡¿Qué tan débil crees que soy?-Ane golpeó la cabeza de su hermano-Tonto hermano menor-murmuró molesta aunque no podía evitar sonreír.-Ahora quítate de encima.-ordenó

Luffy obedeció sin protestas a su hermana y se fue a sentar para dar comienzo al desayuno, que transcurrió sin anormalidades.

-Ane-la llamó con timidez el doctor, antes de que saliera de el comedor rumbo a la biblioteca-Necesito revisar tus signos vitales, sólo para asegurarme que estas bien, sobre todo si vamos ir al parque de diversiones hoy.

- Cierto ¡el parque de Shabondy!-El capitán comenzó a saltar de alegría.

Ane siguió sin protestas al renito hacia la bahía médica.

-Inhala… exhala-decía Chopper mientras pasaba su estetoscopio por la espalda de la chica.-Tu respiración parece normal.-sacó el termómetro de la boca de la chica, tu tempera corporal todavía no es normal, pero supongo que nunca lo ha sido.

-Mi temperatura depende de mi estado de ánimo, en estos momentos debería estar en 39, 40 grados mas o menos.

- ¿No estas mareada? -preguntó alertado el doctor.

-No.

-¿Sufres de agotamiento o deshidratación?

-No

-¿Alguna vez convulsionaste?

-No, bueno durante los primeros días, después de que me comí le fruta Mera-mera sufrí de algunos de esos síntomas, no tan grave como convulsiones, sólo agotamiento mareos y una que otra leve deshidratación, pero después de unos días mi cuerpo se adaptó.-Mencionó la pelinegra entre risas-Pero eso es normal cuando te comes una fruta del diablo tipo logia, o eso dicen.-Le sonrío al renito.

-Entonces supongo que no hay nada anormal en ti.

-Además del hecho que puedo producir fuego de cualquier parte de mi cuerpo-bromeó la chica-Gracias por todo, Doc.

Una vez afuera pudo observar que todos se hallaban viendo algo en el horizonte y al acercarse pudo distinguir una isla a lo lejos.

-¡Llegamos! El archipiélago Shabondy-gritó el capitán con todas sus fuerzas.

Tardaron menos de 10 minutos en desembarcar por completo.

-Iremos por las provisiones, nos veremos en el barco dentro de 2 horas-Los organizó Sanji- Nami-san ¿estas segura que no quieres que las acompañe?

-No gracias, Sanji, prefiero que vayas con los chicos, sino ¿Quién va a detener sus locuras?-El cocinero le dio la razón a la navegante.

-Oi marimo ¡es por aquí!-le gritó a Zoro que empezaba a caminar hacia el lado contrario que todos los demás chicos.-Nos vemos Nami-san.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, señorita?-Nami tomó de la muñeca a la más reciente y temporal adición a la tripulación que había empezado a caminar por el mismo camino que los chicos.

Ane sólo le respondió con una mirada desafiante y algo arrogante, pero sin protestas la siguió a las 2 chicas por las largas calles por donde acumulaban miradas de celosas chicas y suspiros de atónitos chicos, los que se veían además demasiado asustados para acercarse al trío de chicas que llamaba su atención.

"Cobardes" pensó Ane divertida "¿Acaso los intimidé?" disimuló su risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Ace? –Preguntó Luffy.

-¡Luffy! ¿Desde cuando estabas aquí?-Ane enarcó la ceja.

-Desde hace un rato-respondió sombrero de paja con un tono despreocupado.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con los chicos? Si vienes con nosotros sólo te aburrirás, porque vamos a hacer cosas _**aburridas**_, como entrar a las _**aburridas**_ tiendas a comprar cosas _**aburridas.**_ – Cada vez que pronunciaba la palabra aburrida o su derivados se aseguraba en hacerlo en un tono más audible para que la navegante la escuchara y al final resopló para hacer hincapié a su fastidio ante las compras.

-Shishishi, yo nunca me aburro mientras estoy con Ace.-Ane dio una ultima mirada a los chicos que no separaban sus ojos de ella.

Derepente los chicos se pusieron muy nerviosos y desviaron sus ojos hacia cualquier otra parte, como si algo los asustara, volteó a ver a su hermano y encontró que asustaba a los chicos: Luffy los veía con una mirada intimidante.

-Luffy ¿Qué estas haciendo?-El chico cambió de inmediato la mirada amenazante que tenia por la inocente de siempre.

-Nada-mintió tan mal como siempre, Ane lo miró nada convencida-no me gustaba como te miraban, ¿esta bien?

-Y ahora ¿qué te pasa? ¿Se te olvidó que yo puedo protegerme por mi misma?-Ane golpeó a Luffy por segunda vez en el día-Soy yo el hermano mayor ¿recuerdas?

Al entrar a la tienda de ropa, las peores pesadillas de Ane se hicieron realidad, la hicieron probarse infinidad de vestidos y playeras en las que no tenía ni un mínimo interés, toda la ropa que le hacían ponerse era ropa que ellas querían ver en ella, no las que a ella le agradaban.

-Sería mejor que escogiéramos ropa que tapara tus dos tatuajes-comentó Nami revisando algunas faldas.

-Un razonamiento válido.-Admiró Robin.- ¿Qué piensas, Ane-san?

-Aburrido-Ane no se molestó en mentir.

-Deja de ser así.-Nami golpeó la cabeza de la chica.-Hacemos esto por ti.

-No parece que lo hagan por mí, escoges puras cosa que te agradarían a ti.-reclamó Ane

-Bien, Ane-san, dinos que te gusta.-Robin, asumió el papel de la madre compresiva.

-Um… -La chica miró a su alrededor.-¡Eso!-Apunto a un aparador en especial.

Treinta minutos después.

El grupo de Sanji ya esperaba la llegada de las chicas para empezar la comida en un bar de la ciudad donde de seguro no llamarían la atención, bueno no por ser piratas por lo menos.

Sanji resopló del aburrimiento, no había ninguna chica en el bar, excepto dos o tres que resultaron ser hombres, dejando al pobre cocinero en un shock momentáneo.

Cuando estaba a punto de iniciar una pelea con Zoro sólo por tener algo que hacer, oyó la puerta del bar abriéndose.

-¡Carne! ¡Carne! ¡Carne!-Se oyó un aullido entusiasmado.

Era Luffy.

-¡Cálmate, idiota!- Nami golpeó la cabeza del chico con una bolsa llena de zapatos.

Todos los residentes del bar voltean a ver a los recién llegados.

De inmediato algunos de los hombres empezaron a susurrar acerca de las recién llegadas y algunos que se veían con ánimos de acercarse.

-¡Oye, preciosa!-Un borracho se acercó a una de las chicas.- ¿No te gustaría tomarte algo conmigo?- preguntó mirándole directamente al pecho.

La pelinegra no respondió, en cambio le dio una patada entre las piernas haciendo que se cayera de rodillas ante ella.

-Tu pequeña mujerzuela – maldijo el hombre poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

Sanji se disponía a intervenir a favor de Ane, pero alguien se le adelantó:

-¡Oi!-Luffy tomó por el hombro al borracho haciendo que este se volteara para encararle.

-¿Y que quieres…?- Sin aviso alguno el hombre cayó al suelo inconciente al igual que la mayoría de los hombres en el bar ante el efecto del haki

-¡Luffy!-El puño de su hermana se impacto contra su cráneo- ¡Llamas mucho la atención idiota! Yo puedo defenderme sola ¿Entendido?

Se sentaron a comer y por primera vez en toda la historia de la tripulación, fue una comida callada, sin robos de alimento, sin peleas, incluso sin pláticas.

Luffy devoraba su plato en silencio, sin levantar la vista.

Ane estaba hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, comiendo indignada.

Usopp y Tony se susurraban acerca del misterioso comportamiento de su energético amigo haciendo teorías cada vez más locas, Zoro ignoraba el asunto como todo lo demás y se limitaba a beber una botella tras otra de alcohol, mientras Robin y Nami no podían evitar sentir pena por su capitán.

Sanji era el único que parecía realmente feliz, puesto que las únicas chicas de la tripulación habían decidido sentarse una a cada lado de él.

Nami a su derecha, Robin a su izquierda… y Ane enfrente de él.

Debía admitir que aun no sabia como comportarse al lado de la pelinegra hermana del capitán, por un lado sus instintos le imploraban que halagará a aquella mujer de belleza cautivadora, pero por otra parte su mente le sugería mantenerse alejado de la situación, pues no sólo tendría que lidiar con la parte masculina de Ane, si no que ahora tendría que lidiar con el extraño comportamiento sobre protector que el capitán tenia hacia su hermana, ¿Acaso serian celos?

-Bien recojan sus cosas chicos- anuncio Nami-Sanji-san ¿Nos ayudarías con las bolsas de ropa?-Apuntó hacia las múltiples compras en el suelo.

-Claro-Sanji recogió gustoso todo.

-Qué vergonzoso.-Zoro murmuró en tono molesto.-Un perro, como siempre.

-Bien salgan rápido yo voy a pagar ahorita los alcanzo.- Nami interrumpió la pelea que iba a comenzar.

Todos salieron, del local dejando a Nami atrás.

-¡Ladrona!-Gritó el hombre del bar saliendo detrás de la pelirroja que corría a toda velocidad hacia ellos- ¡Se fue sin pagar y robo todo mi dinero!

-Les sugiero que corran-Les dijo la ladrona sin dejar de huir a toda velocidad.

Todos fueron tan rápido como pudieron detrás de la navegante, que pronto fue rebasada por los hermanos de cabello negro.

-Luffy ¿viste algún callejón de camino aquí?-Preguntó la mayor.

El otro chico lo pensó por un momento.

-Si ¡Por aquí!-Luffy tomo el liderazgo del grupo guiándolos por las calles de la extravagante isla.

Pudieron descansar hasta que estuvieron dentro del callejón al que Luffy los había guiado, lejos pero muy lejos del bar donde habían comido.

-Demonios, Nami ¿Por qué tenias que salir sin pagar y además robar todo el dinero de ese hombre?-La regañó Usopp tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Porque pague toda la ropa que le compramos a Ane…

-Mentirosa, **yo** pague esa ropa, incluso pague la que era para ti.-reclamó Ane

En medio de todos los suspiros agotados de la tripulación, la risa del capitán resonó en la oscuridad del callejón.

-Esto me trae viejos recuerdos, ¿A ti no, Ace?

-Por supuesto que lo hace Luffy –Su hermana se unió a la descontrolada risa del menor.-Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos…con Sabo.

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron largas miradas. Y sonrieron.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos olvidar toda esta ejem… situación.-La pelirroja intento recuperar la compostura.

-¡Pero si tú provocaste esta situación!-Le reclamó Usopp.

-¡Miren la rueda de la fortuna se puede ver desde aquí!-El doctor señaló con inocencia el juego mecánico.-¡Wow es gigante!-admiró el renito.-Luffy, ya podemos ir al parque de diversiones ¿verdad?

Ante la respuesta afirmativa del capitán, Tony empezó a saltar de alegría, gritando que comería mucho algodón de azúcar.

Tras asegurarse que ya no había nadie persiguiéndolos entraron al parque.

-¡Vaya hay muchos mas juegos de los que había la última vez que vine!- Ane trató de ajustarse su sombrero vaquero a la cabeza siendo frustrada por el hecho de que la pelirroja le había prohibido ponérselo en los últimos días.

-¿Ya habías venido, Ace?-Preguntó su hermano

-Claro que ya había venido, vine con mi propia tripulación y también vine con Marco y los chicos… y ya no me esta escuchando ¿Verdad?- Ane no había tardado en notar que su hermano se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia uno de los juegos.

-No tenia idea de que habías tenido tu propia tripulación, Ane-Admitió Nami.

-Eso fue hace tiempo.-Ambas chicas a sus lados se veían muy interesadas en lo que tenía que decir.-Pero esa será una historia para otro día ¡Hoy solo me quiero divertir!-sonrío maliciosa mientras arrebataba una pequeña bolsa de dinero de las manos de la navegante y corría hacia donde el resto del grupo se había ido.-¡Atrápame si puedes, bruja pelirroja!

Nami dio un grito de furia mientras corría detrás de la pelinegra.

"Espero que de verdad tu deseo pueda ser cumplido Ace" Pensó Robin mientras se resignaba a seguir a sus dos amigas.


	9. Mejor no Ayudar

**Capitulo 8 "Mejor no Ayudar"**

Hacía tanto tiempo que Ace no se divertía tanto; apenas recordaba la última vez que se había reído hasta que su estomago le doliera; como si hubiera corrido todo el día alrededor del Moby Dick.

Su hermano la había arrastrado por todo el parque, gritándole:

¡Oye, Ace, deberías probar esto! ¡Oye, Ace, mira esto! ¡Oye, Ace, eso se ve divertido!

-¡Oye Ace! -Aquí íbamos de nuevo- ¡Vamos a dar otra vuelta en la montaña rusa!-La arrastró junto a Zoro hacia la fila del juego mecánico.-Será estupendo.

La fila avanzó rápidamente, dejándolos cada vez más cerca del inicio de la fila.

El hombre encargado del juego, les permitió el paso a las personas delante del capitán sombrero de paja, que de inmediato subieron al juego, también le permitió el paso a Luffy a Zoro y Usopp.

-Lo siento, señorita no hay mas asientos.-El encargado le dijo a Ane.

Luffy la miro algo desconcertado.

-No importa, esperaré al siguiente paseo.-Respondió Ane sonriéndole coquetamente al encargado; el cual se sonrojó.-Los veo luego, chicos.- Se despidió de su hermano y sus amigos.

Después de unos minutos esperando en la fila, por fin el juego terminó su recorrido y todos descendieron.

Ane esperaba que llegara Luffy, a gritarle que tan asombroso estuvo el paseo, pero en cambio, sólo vio como le dedicaba una mirada nerviosa, mientras se escabullía detrás de Zoro, entre la gente.

-¡Oigan, chicos!-gritó si obtener algún resultado.

-Señorita ¿Va a subir?-Le preguntó el encargado del juego.

-Claro.- Le respondió, restándole importancia al asunto, pensando que su hermano le estaba jugando una broma.

Subió al uno de los vagones de enfrente, aún pensando en la extraña mirada nerviosa de Luffy.

-Disculpe ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?- Le preguntó una voz masculina, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Volteó hacia arriba para encontrarse con un hombre alto, rubio, de cara larga y aburrida, barbilla partida y ojos cubiertos por unos lentes alargados de color negro.

Vestido con pantalones morados, una camisa blanca y un chaleco verde encima de esta.

Lo que más atrajo la atención del la chica acerca de este inusual hombre era el símbolo que estaba bordado en le lado derecho de su chaleco… era el símbolo de la marina.

Volteó hacia atrás y luego hacia delante, percatándose de que el marino a su lado, no era el único, si no que estaba totalmente rodeada por ellos.

"¿Por eso los demás se escabulleron?" pensó "Al parecer no me han reconocido y parece que no han notado la presencia de los demás, por suerte"

-¿Señorita?-El hombre la sacó de sus pensamientos, otra vez, con su extraña y molesta voz.

-Claro, siéntese.-Respondió ella, tratando de esconder su total repulsión hacia la marina.

-Gracias.

Después de que el hombre tomara asiento junto a Ane, el encargado de juego les dio las indicaciones de seguridad.

-¡Que tengan un buen viaje!- Les dijo antes de poner en marcha el jugo.

El recorrido no era nada fuera de lo normal algunas vueltas, subidas y bajadas, sin embargo Ane nunca se había cansado de sentir como el aire frío llegaba a golpear sus mejillas.

Hubiera sido el mejor paseo que había tenido en la montaña rusa; sin Thatch que se quejara de que el aire lo despeinaba; como paso la vez que vino al parque con unos cuantos nakamas, o sin Luffy que le gritara en su oído, cada vez que descendían a toda velocidad, como había pasado hace un rato, en esa misma montaña.

Sí, hubiera sido el mejor paseo de su vida, sin quejidos o gritos, y dije hubiera porque no fue así, pues el marino a su lado, estaba completamente aterrorizado.

En cuanto empezaron el primer descenso del paseo abrazó el cuerpo de la chica, con fuerza, mientras gritaba y se quejaba de lo horrible que era todo eso. 

Ane se moría por llenar sus brazos de llamas y gritarle que se alejara lo más posible de ella, pero sabía que eso pondría en evidencia su identidad, ante un número desconocido de marinos, sin mencionar que la apuesta con Nami seguía en pie, lo que significaba que debía comportarse como una dama.

Tranquilizó su mente que estaba a punto de explotar y se tragó todos los insultos que estaban a punto de salir por su boca, y se enfocó en tratar de ignorar la "pequeña" molestia que tenia ahora encima.

Por suerte en menos de tres minutos el recorrido terminó y los pasajeros comenzaron a salir hablando sobre lo genial que había sido.

-Disculpe…- Ane tocó levemente el hombro del marino pidiéndole que se le quitara de encima.

Entonces notó que la cara de su acompañante tenía un color verde limón.

-Oh, por el amor de…- maldijo- No aquí, no aquí.

Lo ayudó a bajar y enseguida lo guió hacia el bote de basura más cercano, donde el hombre vomitó lo que posiblemente había sido su comida.

-Ya, ya, sácalo todo.-Le dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.-Bien, fue un placer ayudarte, yo ya me voy.-Se despidió mientras retrocedía a paso lento.

Pero chocó con alguien.

-Lo lamento, señorita.-Se disculpo el muchacho.

Ane volteó para encontrarse a un joven de extrañó cabello rosado, vestía el uniforme de la marina, tenia una pañoleta amarilla amarrada a la frente y encima unos gigantes anteojos de color azul.

-No importa, yo debí haber visto por donde iba.-Replicó dando un breve risa nerviosa.

Vaya, ¡qué suerte la suya! Rodeada por marinos.

-Espero que mi amigo no le haya sido una molestia.-El muchacho le ofreció una sonrisa gentil.

"¿Esperas? ¡¿Esperas? Pues déjame decirte que tu amigo ha sido una soberana molestia en el…" pensó con enojo la chica sin dejar que su furia llegara a alterar su gesto.

-No, claro que no, espero que se recupere pronto.-Le sonrió fingiendo amabilidad.

-Lamento que tuviera que encargarse de esto, de verdad se lo agradezco, mi amigo tiene un estomago delicado.-Dijo sonrojándose de pena ajena.

-Como dije, no fue una molestia de ver…

-¡Coby! ¡¿Cómo rayos se te ocurrió que seria divertido subir a ese endemoniado juego?- La interrumpió el rubio que ya había terminado de vomitar.

-Pero Helmeppo-san, subir a la montaña rusa fue tu idea.-Protestó el otro chico que parecía responder al nombre de Coby.-Además no estuvo tan mal ¿o si?

-Bien fue un gusto conocerlos, supongo que los veré por ahí…- Volvió a despedirse Ane tratando de escabullirse.

-Espere señorita.- Coby la tomó de la muñeca.-Déjenos devolverle el favor.

-No es necesario que se tome la molestia, mi hermano ha de esta buscándome, así que es mejor que regrese rápido con él.-Respondió soltándose del agarre del marino de una manera algo brusca.

-Entonces déjenos escoltarla hasta su hermano.-Coby parecía ligeramente sorprendido por la fuerza de la chica.

-Estaré bien yo puedo cuidarme sol…

-¡Coby mira! ¿No es ese sombrero de paja?-La interrumpió nuevamente Helmeppo.

Ane fulminó con una mirada irritada al marino rubio, pero después volteó hacia donde apuntaba, boquiabierto.

Ahí, justo frente a ella, encima de la gran rueda de la fortuna, estaba su torpe hermano parado a la vista de todos.

-¡Ace! ¡¿Dónde estas?-Gritó desde lo alto del juego mecánico.

"Idiota, bájate de ahí, estas llamando mucho la atención." Pensó Ane tratando de suprimir las ganas de gritarlo desde donde estaba.

-Ahora que lo dices, sí es él. –Le dijo Coby a Helmeppo.

Entonces la chica tuvo una brillante idea, para deshacerse de los marinos.

-¡Piratas! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas apuntando a Luffy.

En seguida el plan de Ane surtió efecto, las personas prestaron más atención al chico encima del juego y lo reconocieron por su representativo sombrero de paja.

-¡Son los sombrero de paja!-Gritaron los marinos, tomando acción de inmediato.

En ese momento todas las personas en el parque empezaron a correr hacia donde estaban Ane y sus dos acompañantes marinos; en busca de la salida.

Justo como la chica lo había planeado, la multitud corría despavorida hacia las salidas para evitar quedar atrapada en un encuentro entre marinos y piratas, había caos por todas partes; lo que ella aprovecho para soltarse de Coby y correr en dirección a donde se encontraba la rueda de la fortuna.

Las personas la empujaban, intentando salir del parque de diversiones; estaba nadando contra corriente y sus esfuerzos no parecían estar dando resultado hasta que…

-¡Franky!

El mecánico inmediatamente se volteo, al oír que gritaban su nombre.

-¡Hiken!- El cyborg logro localizar a la chica, que gritaba su nombre mientras intentaba pasar entre la gente.

Ane, extendió su mano hacia él para intentar alcanzarlo.

Franky, iba a hacer lo mismo, pero enseguida unos marinos se interpusieron en su camino.

-¡Resiste un poco Hiken!-Le gritó intentando deshacerse de los marinos que le bloqueaban el paso.

Ane siguió empujando personas intentando avanzar contra la multitud hasta que sintió que era jalada hacia la salida.

-¡Por ahí no es seguro señorita!-Le gritó una voz desgraciadamente conocida mientras tomaba su mano y la detenía de seguir avanzando.

Coby.

Desgraciadamente el joven marino se interponía una vez más entre ella y la libertad.

-¡Suéltame!- La chica creó una pequeña llama en su mano, logrando así que el peli-rozado la soltara. -¡Franky!-Gritó una vez más intentando llegar a él.

El Cyborg extendió su mano derecha dispuesto a sacarla de entre la gente.

Ane alargó su mano para tomar la de Franky, dejando de luchar por un momento para preparase para saltar y alcanzar la mano de su amigo, al fin.

Y lo hubiera hecho si otra mano no la hubiera jalado hacia la salida, separándola cada vez más de sus amigos y de su hermano.


	10. Lo que ella más temia

_Lamento tanto el retraso mi computadora murió, había exámenes finales y muchos problemas más en serio me siento muy apenada pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones intentare compensarles todo._

**Capítulo 9: "Lo que Ella más temía"**

-¿Quiere que le traiga una aspirina o algo? – Preguntó nervioso el marino al ver a su acompañante tomar su cabeza entre sus manos y azotarla contra el escritorio delante de ella.

-No.- Respondió de manera seca y cortante.

-¿Tal vez un vaso de agua o un dulce?- Ofreció en un tono nervioso y sin embargo amable.

- En serio, estoy bien, sólo quiero estar sola.- Le dijo la chica, que seguía estampando su cabeza contra la fina madera de roble del escritorio.

-Claro, si requiere de algo hágamelo saber de inmediato.-El marino peli-rosado salió de la habitación después de decir esto último.

Al salir de la habitación, Coby se encontró con su amigo Helmeppo , recargado en la pared frente a él.

-¿Cómo está la pequeña marinera?- Le preguntó, refiriéndose a la chica detrás de la puerta.

-Está muy molesta, Helmeppo-san, tanto que asusta. No recuerdo haberle temido tanto a una mujer desde que me libre de esa gorda de Aluvida. Pero además, me atrevería a decir que se veía algo asustada.

-¿Por qué crees que este tan molesta? ¿Crees que su hermano sea algún tipo de maniático controlador al que tema desobedecer?- Cuestionó hablándole en un leve susurro.

-No creo que sea de ese tipo de mujeres; ya sabes del tipo que se sometan a lo que un hombre les ordene.-Le respondió Coby, recargándose a su lado.

-Nunca se sabe, hay todo tipo de monstruos que se llaman a sí mismos hombres, y que son capaces de hacerle todo tipo de cosas a las lindas jovencitas como ella, sin importar que sean su propia familia.-Se quedó callado por un momento.- O, ¿qué tal si es una persona buscada por el gobierno mundial? Por eso podría estar enojada y algo asustada; tiene miedo de ser descubierta y enviada a prisión, pero por otra parte está enojada contigo por traerla a un lugar lleno de sus enemigos.

-No lo creo, Helmeppo-san, si fuera una persona buscada la podríamos haber reconocido.

-¡No! Solo piénsalo bien, tiene mucho sentido Coby. ¿Por qué otra cosa podría estar asustada en el barco de uno de los marinos poderosos del planeta? ¿Qué otro lado es más seguro que este? Además, Coby, ¿Cuántos posters de buscados no vemos a la semana? Es imposible que recuerdes a cada uno de ellos.- Discutió el marino rubio.

-Para tú información, yo tengo una grandiosa memoria; además dudo que de tantos posters de hombres rudos, atemorizantes y horripilantes, podamos olvidar un cara tan fina y delicada como la de esa hermosa chica.- Coby se sonrojó un poco al recordar la cara de aquella cautivadora muchacha a la que había "rescatado" esa tarde.

Si tan sólo se hubieran imaginado cuánta razón tenía Helmeppo en algo…

Dentro del cuarto se encontraba Ane, estrellando su cabeza contra el escritorio; preguntándose porque de todos los barcos de marinos tenía que terminar justo en _**este**_.

Así es, había logrado identificar el grandioso navío, en el que ahora se encontraba.

Seguro dios la odiaba; ya podía oír la risa imponente de aquel ser, que regía su mundo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, de todos los barcos, termine aquí? ¿Por qué _**él**_?

Podía sentir lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, lágrimas de frustración, de enojo y aunque nunca lo admitiría; de miedo, no deseaba volver a Impel Down. Por nada del mundo volvería a pisar esa maldita prisión; no deseaba revivir esa impotencia que le hacía sentir estar encadenado, sin sus poderes, sin su fuerza; y definitivamente no volvería a pisar una plataforma de ejecución, a no ser que él fuera el verdugo.

Seguía teniendo terribles pesadillas sobre aquellos días.

Limpió los bordes de sus ojos, y se sentó derecha en aquella silla de madera.

Siempre le habían dicho que las mujeres eran más emocionales que los hombres, por lo cual era más fácil hacerlas llorar, pero esto era ridículo. Sí, era cierto que las mujeres siempre se dejaban llevar un poco más por los sentimientos; pero eso no significaba que se la pasaran llorando como bebes todo el día, pues ser mujer no significaba ser débil; nunca se había atrevido a pensar algo así de una mujer pero… ¿Por qué ella misma no se daba esa impresión de ser una mujer fuerte como todas las mujeres que lo rodeaban?

La respuesta era clara: Ayer por la mañana era un hombre, un simple chico que lo único que deseaba era tener un buen día; hasta que llego Ivankov y lo convirtió al sexo opuesto, justo unos momentos antes de que su hermano arribara, para llevarlo a bordo de su propio barco a tomar unas "vacaciones" . Después de eso tuvo que adaptarse a las reacciones de cada uno de los compañeros de su hermano.

Usopp lo había logrado evadir a lo largo del día, intentado evitar el más mínimo contacto entre ellos.

Frankie no lo había conocido cuando aún era hombre, así que realmente no podía decir que hubiera cambiado su forma de ser con ella.

Zoro parecía ignorar el problema, como solía hacer con todo lo que no pusiera su vida en peligro.

Sanji…oh el cielo se ampare del pobre cocinero, cada vez que ella se acercaba a él, obtenía una respuesta bastante extraña por parte de él; como si se estuviera limitando.

Tony era tan dulce con ella como la primera vez que conoció al joven doctor; sin embargo Ane tenía unos extraños e irresistibles impulsos por abrazar al pequeño renito.

Robin y Nami la trataban como una de ellas, lo que la hacía sentir un poco extraña, la cuidaban y aconsejaban como si fuera una pequeña niña a la que tenían que proteger; y para una persona que siempre había cuidado, que la cuidaran era algo… inusual.

Y por último pero no por eso menos importante, estaba la nueva adquisición de la tripulación sombrero de paja: Brook, un simpático esqueleto que por alguna razón siempre deseaba ver su ropa interior, lo bueno era que siempre le pedía que ella se los enseñara y que lo pedía por favor.

Después de haber conocido e interactuado con cada uno de los miembros de la tripulación de su hermano, tuvo una muy incómoda experiencia con la navegante y la arqueóloga, que la llevaron a un cambio de estilo, de nombre y ¿Cómo podría olvidar la apuesta en la que ahora estaba comprometida?

Así es, todo eso había pasado el día de ayer, y ese fue sólo el primer día de su transformación. Y hoy era apenas el segundo ¡y lo que le faltaba! Claro que esperaba que no fuera mucho.

El día de hoy hubiera sido mejor si no hubiera despertado en la única cama de la enfermería, sintiéndose como si hubiera dormido debajo de una roca toda la noche, después de eso Zoro, le vio la ropa interior, cuando intento ganarle a subir hacia el nido del cuervo, su hermano la había arroyado cuando entro al comedor, la llevaron a un paseo del horror, para comprar ropa, descubrió que su hermano estaba teniendo una reacción extraña a su cambio de sexo y sin olvidar que había sido arrastrada por dos irritantes marinos al barco de la persona que menos quería ver.

Todo eso lo había vivido en dos días, todo iba ocurriendo demasiado rápido para la joven, que poco tiempo tenia para adaptarse, no había tenido tiempo para sentarse a pensar en sus cambios; en qué hacer después.

Sí, ese era el problema, todo iba demasiado acelerado para ella.

Sin embargo, estaba harta de sentir autocompasión; estaba harta de sentarse a sentirse patética, ella era la gran " Puño de fuego Ace", uno de los más temidos piratas de todos los tiempos y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, hijo del legendario "Gold Roger", mejor conocido como el rey de los piratas. Había luchado contra los más grandes y los había vencido –bueno a la gran mayoría- se había codeado con los más legendarios piratas ¡y había sobrevivido a su propia ejecución!

Así es, sin importar su físico o imagen, seguía siendo el gran y poderoso Portgas D Ace , hijo de la mujer más asombrosa que hubiera existido: Portgas D Rouge, una mujer que arriesgo todo por protegerlo, y la haría sentirse orgullosa.

Se sonrió a sí misma, contenta de que su parte emocional se viera desplazada por la racional, logrando recuperar su exagerada auto-confianza.

¡Definitivamente debía pensar en una forma de escapar de este barco! Aunque claro, debía ingeniárselas para hacerlo sin tener que encontrarse con _**él**_ y así volver con su hermano y sus nakamas, que seguro lo estaban esperando en alguna parte del archipiélago.

Miró al techo pensativa.

Al parecer no habían logrado reconocerla, tenía eso a su favor… por ahora.

Tal vez podía arreglárselas para salir de ahí sin mucho alboroto, inventarles alguna escusa, decirles que se hospedaba en algún hotel en la isla para que la dejaran salir del barco, sin poner su identidad en peligro. Después de salir de ahí conseguiría un den-den mushi para contactar a su hermano, para que la recogieran y estuvieran en camino a otra isla muy muy pero muy lejos de los marinos.

Miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo que le ayudara a escapar en caso de que se negaran a dejarla ir.

El cuarto era pequeño y poco amueblado; tenía dos literas, una a cada lado de la puerta, una pequeña mesa en el centro de la habitación, pegada a la pared se encontraba el escritorio y la silla en la que ella estaba y frente a ella había una ventana redonda que daba hacia el mar.

Tal vez podría salir por ahí.

Su espalda era lo suficientemente pequeña para lograr pasar por el marco de la ventana; aunque sus caderas… sí, ahora el problema eran las caderas.

¿Cabrían por la angosta salida? Tal vez tendría que "expandir" un poco la ventana; eso estaba ya arreglado, lo siguiente con lo que debería lidiar seria intentar no caer al agua, si el agua de mar la alcanzaba estaría todo perdido.

Tal vez por la noche tendría más suerte. Podría escabullirse a cubierta, no le iría tan mal noqueando a unos cuantos marinos en un limpio combate mano a mano; después de eso…

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

-Señorita. – Coby abrió la puerta.- Es hora de almorzar y me preguntaba si querría acompañarnos.- Dijo apresuradamente con tono nervioso y la cara disimuladamente sonrojada.

A la mención de comida, el estómago de Ane dejo escapar un leve gruñido para hacerle saber cuan necesitado de comida estaba y sugerirle aceptar la propuesta del chico; pero ella lo ignoró y le respondió:

- Deja de llamarme señorita, me hace sentir una maleducada por no haberme presentado antes.- Le dijo Ane recordando sus clases de modales con Makino.

"_Cuando conoces a alguien es de buena educación que te presentes antes de preguntarle su nombre" _Le dijo Makino a Ace, con un tono dulce. _"De la misma manera es bien visto que después de que alguien se presente tú hagas lo mismo"_

_-_Permíteme presentarme.- Se puso de pie.- Puedes llamarme Rouge…

-¿Rouge…? – Continúo el marino algo desconcertado.

-En este momento mi nombre es suficiente información para ti, marinero.- Le sonrió de una manera seductora mientras salía de la habitación.

Coby se quedó congelado en el marco de la puerta por unos segundos procesando lo que le acababa de pasar.

-¡Hey! ¡Marinerito! vienes ¿o qué?- Le gritó Ane desde la entrada.

-¡Enseguida!- Le contesto, intentando alcanzar a la chica al final del pasillo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- _**En otra parte del navío**_ -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La vida era buena…

Un buen barco lleno de marinos medianamente competentes, grandiosos cocineros que preparaban todo lo que él quería, como aquel gran plato de alimento que ahora se encontraba frente a él, además de una gran alacena llena de comida de la que podía disponer y un buen trabajo atrapando a la escoria del mar.

Oh sí, la vida era buena, sobre todo para el vice-almirante Garp.

Y podría atreverse a llamarla perfecta, si no fuera por una sola cosa y sólo una cosa.

Su familia.

Así es, algunos padres se decepcionaban de sus hijos por dejar sus estudios y su vida lujosa por huir a alguna isla a vivir una vida humilde y plena con el amor de su vida; que suerte hubiera tenido Garp si su hijo, Dragon, hubiera huido por esa razón y no por la razón por la que actualmente lo hizo:

Para convertirse en un revolucionario y luchar en contra del gobierno mundial; convirtiéndolo en el hombre más buscado de todo el mundo.

Eso sin mencionar a sus nietos.

Primero vino Ace, tal vez no estaba relacionado con él por sangre, pero sí por la promesa que le hizo a su padre. Gol D Roger era su nombre, había sido su enemigo mortal por años, pero en los últimos momentos de su vida le pidió que cuidara de su hijo el cual no tenía ninguna culpa de lo que él había hecho.

Y tenía razón, lo supo desde que conoció a Rouge, la madre del pequeño, la mujer de la que Roger se había enamorado; una mujer fuerte, valiente que lo dio todo por su hijo y murió después de darle un nombre.

Fue así como el niño quedo a cargo de Garp, que a su vez lo dejo en manos de Dadan y su grupo de bandidos de la montaña que se suponía debían criarlo para ser un excelente marino – el mejor en palabras de Garp- pero el llamado de la sangre fue más fuerte que todas las enseñanzas de su abuelo juntas y termino siendo un pirata como su padre.

Después llegó, Luffy una hiperactiva bolita de felicidad, el único hijo conocido de Dragon (personalmente, Garp esperaba que no tuviera más, considerando como había salido Luffy).

Había sido dejado en manos de su abuelo cuando apenas era un bebe; nunca conoció a su madre, ni siquiera un nombre les dio Dragon.

Sin una madre, abandonado por su padre y criado por su abuelo para ser un marino de excelencia, hasta que cumplió los años necesarios para irse a vivir con Dadan y Ace a la montaña, para seguir su entrenamiento ahí, sin embargo conocer a Ace sólo lo impulso aún más a cumplir su sueño de volverse pirata.

Y así fue como sus dos nietos se embarcaron al mar, como piratas.

No mentiría, seguía queriendo a esos dos, como el primer día que los había tenido entre sus brazos.

Todo iba "bien" hipotéticamente hablando, pues el entrenamiento que les había dado a sus nietos les había salvado el pellejo en varias ocasiones y los hacia permanecer entre los mejores.

Y Garp aunque no le gustara admitirlo; estaba orgulloso de que ni los marinos ni otros piratas pudieran contra sus nietos; claro que preferiría que tanto Ace como Luffy estuvieran a su lado entre las filas de la marina; de esa forma podrían estar justo a su lado disfrutando de la comida que él mismo disfrutaba y él podría protegerlos de cualquier peligro.

Aunque ese era un sueño que ya había abandonado hace años, aunque a sus nietos y a todos los demás les dijera lo contrario, sus nietos estaban felices y afortunadamente vivos; y eso era lo único que le importaba a viejo Garp.

Aun así hace 2 años, le habían dado el susto de su vida, casi un infarto incluso; ver a Ace arrodillado ante un verdugo y a Luffy tratando de salvar su vida, además de estar arriesgando la suya; no fue algo que disfruto en lo absoluto.

Desde entonces, apenas había tenido noticias de sus nietos: que si Luffy se había metido en problemas con Smoker … otra vez , que si Ace había armado un alboroto en un bar… otra vez; pero no los había vuelto a ver cara a cara desde que huyeron de la guerra, hace dos años .

Sí, su vida era buena, pero aun así, y aunque -como muchas cosas relacionadas con sus nietos- no admitiría que se moría de ganas de verlos , de pasar tiempo con ello; pero sabía que eso era algo que solo podía soñar, por ahora.

Algo distrajo su atención de su plato y de su profundo estado de meditación, y eso era que dos de sus mejores marinos comían en la parte más apartada del comedor, acompañados por una mujer que no recordaba haber visto jamás a bordo de su barco.

-Oye.- El vice-almirante jaló a un marino que pasaba por ahí en ese preciso instante. -¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó apuntando directamente a la chica que comía con Helmeppo y Coby .

-Vice-Almirante ¿no cree que usted ya está un poco grande como para estar fijándose en jovencitas como ella?- Le dijo el marino en un tono burlón.

-¡No lo pregunte por eso! ¡Qué atrevimiento de tú parte!- Garp estrelló la cabeza del desafortunado marino en la mesa haciendo que ésta se rompiera y dejando al marino inconsciente en el suelo.

Si nadie le decía lo que quería saber, entonces él lo averiguaría, por su propia cuenta.

Caminó hacia la mesa de la muchacha sospechosa , quitando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. Al llegar, se paró justo detrás de la chica, lo que atrajo enseguida las miradas de sus acompañantes pero no de la muchacha, que siguió comiendo despreocupadamente.

-¡Vice-almirante!- Coby y Helmeppo lo saludaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo están chicos? ¿Disfrutando su comida?- Preguntó sonriéndoles ampliamente.

Ambos asintieron.

-Y veo que tienen una nueva amiga.- Volteó a ver a la chica directamente.

Al principio, pudo ver algo de sorpresa en su mirada y tal vez un poco de miedo escondido en alguna parte de sus brillantes ojos negros, pero rápidamente fue sustituido por una mirada retadora y un brillo único que guardaba cierto parecido a una llamarada, salvaje, libre e indomable.

-¿Y quién es esta hermosa señorita?- Preguntó Garp, viendo más de cerca a la muchacha; se le hacía algo conocida, ¿Dónde la había visto antes?

La chica sólo redirigió su atención a su comida.

-Se considera de buena educación presentarte primero, antes de preguntar el nombre de alguien.-Dijo sin prestarle mucha atención a Garp.

-También es de buena educación ver a alguien a la cara cuando se le habla.-El vice-almirante puedo sentir como su enojo se elevaba.

Pero a la chica no parecía importarle, siguió comiendo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Oye ¡te estoy hablando niña insolente!

-Rouge-san, no creo que sea bueno hacer enojar al vice-almirante Garp, después de todo no sólo él es un marino legendario, su temperamento también lo es.-Le recomendó, Coby, en voz baja, mientras Helmeppo asentía asustado por el enojo de su superior.

-¿Yo por qué voy a tener que aguantar que un estúpido viejo me esté gritando?- Respondió Ane en voz alta.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-Parecía que Garp iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Helmeppo y Coby prefirieron alejarse un poco.

-¿No me oíste?-Ane se volteó, para encarar a su propio abuelo, aunque él no lo supiera.- Yo dije que no iba a permitir que ningún viejo estúpido me hablara así.

Garp la observo más detenidamente, su cabello negro y corto, ligeramente ondulado que enmarcaba su delicada pero fruncida cara llena de pecas, además sus grandes ojos negros que brillaban tan fieros como el fuego mismo.

Sí, definitivamente había visto a esta chica en alguna parte.

-Buahahahaha- se rió el viejo Garp, volviendo a sonreír.

Coby y Helmeppo se quedaron desconcertados.

-¿Sabes? Me recuerdas un poco a mi nieto mayor, a él siempre le gusto desafiarme y… darme grandes sustos.-La miro de reojo y la vio desviar la mirada.-Pero si fueras mi nieto, ya te hubiera sacudido todas tus ideas con uno de mis puños de amor. Pero claro, tienes razón así no se trata a una dama.- Se sentó junto a Ane.-Vice-almirante Garp, a su servicio.

-Rouge- le contesto aun sin mirarlo.-Sólo Rouge, viajera incansable.

-¿Rouge? Yo una vez tuve una amiga llamada Rouge, era bonita, inteligente y muy valiente, algo en tu mirada me recuerda mucho a ella.

Ane se mordió el labio

Y Garp la vio de reojo.

-Vice-almirante, tiene una llamada.-Lo interrumpió un marino.-Es urgente.-Agregó.

La siguiente media hora Garp se la paso discutiendo con un marino que le hablaba desde el cuartel general, que le llamaba para anunciarle su próxima parada.

-No puede ser que cada tres días me reasignen, no soy su trapo viejo para que me anden llevando y trayendo de aquí para acá.- Se quejó el vice-almirante.

Al salir de su oficina, se encontró con la cubierta bañada bajo la tenue luz del ocaso, no había ningún marino en la cubierta en ese instante, todo estaba vacío excepto por cierta chica, recargada en el barandal del barco, mirando hacia el inmenso mar que se extendía debajo de ella.

No supo qué lo impulso a ir a recargarse junto a ella.

Al principio ella fingió no haberlo notado y continúo ignorándolo hasta que él le dirigió la palabra.

-Sé que estás enojado conmigo, y sé que tienes incontables razones para estarlo.

Ane lo miró desconcertada.

-Pero aun así quiero que sepas que tú y tu hermano siempre me han preocupado y por eso mismo quiero saber a quién es al que le debo una paliza –La volteo a ver directamente a los ojos.- ¿Quién se atrevió a hacerle algo como esto a uno de mis nietos?

Ane bajo la mirada algo apenada por haber sido descubierta.

-¿Qué paso… Ace?


	11. Mesa para Dos

**Capitulo 10: "Mesa para dos"**

-¡Nami!

Antes de que la navegante pudiera decir algo se vio envuelta en un extraño e incomodo abrazo por parte de su capitán.

-¡Luffy! ¿Por qué fue eso?- La chica seguía algo aturdida por la espontanea acción de su capitán que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de enfadarse con él.

-No lo sé, sólo quería hacerlo.-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros para luego salir corriendo hacia el lado contrario al que la navegante se dirigía.

Nami se quedo estática en el mismo lugar en el que se había dado aquel extraño suceso, en su cara estaba escrito un claro "¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar por aquí?".

Una suave risa la sacó de su estado de shock y volteó para encontrarse con su compañera de cuarto.

-No hay nada de que apenarse, Nami-san.-Nico Robin dijo con su usual y reservada sonrisa.-Ha estado haciendo eso todo el día, si escuchas atentamente en este momento podrás escuchar el tumulto que esta haciendo.-Se quedó en silencio un momento, para dejar a la pelirroja escuchar el alboroto que se oía cerca de la cocina; al parecer Luffy había intentado abrazar a Zoro.-No serías la primera que reacciona mal, Sanji-san lo persiguió con un cuchillo por toda la cubierta.

-Pero…

-Es su forma de lidiar con el asunto.-Robin la interrumpió, viéndola con severidad.- Tiene miedo, no quiere estar aquí sin hacer nada, no quiere pensar en lo que pasó; sólo intenta que lo distraigamos un poco de todo esto.

-Ya veo, yo tampoco querría pensar en esto si se tratara de mi propia hermana.

"Ace, en qué problema nos has metido ahora…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¡Ni lo pienses!

-¡Señorita, no es para tanto!

-No pueden obligarme.

La puerta se cerró justo en la cara del marino de una manera violenta.

-Auch, no es como si yo lo hubiera ordenado.-Se quejó el joven marino.

-¡Coby!

-¡Vice-almirante!- Exclamó el chico, volteando rápidamente para encontrarse cara a cara con su oficial al mando.

-¿Mi nieta ya cedió?-Preguntó Garp con una inusual amabilidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Su nieta? ¡Ah sí, su nieta! Pues verá, señor, la cosa es que…

-¡No me obligaras a hacerlo, es humillante!-Gritó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Ac- Rouge, no me obligues a tirar la puerta! –Gritó Garp posicionándose enfrente de la puerta.

-¡Tírala si puedes, anciano!-Respondió desafiante la chica.

-¡Monkey D Rouge! ¡No te conviene desafiarme!-La cara de Garp cada vez se ponía más roja.

-¡Pues ya lo hice! –Coby podía imaginarse a Rouge del otro lado de la puerta sacándole la lengua al que en el curso de la pasada hora la había presentado como su nieta.

**Flashback**

_Coby nunca había tenido más sed en toda su vida, sentía que la garganta le ardía y su voz no pasaba de ser un leve y rasposo sonido. Su cuerpo se sentía lento y pesado, y no podía más que arrastrar sus pies hasta la cocina._

_Después de hacer un trabajo sobre humano para subir las escaleras, se encontró en la amplia cubierta del barco. Estaba totalmente desierta._

_Sin embargo, el comedor rebozaba de música y vida. ¿Acaso había una fiesta ahí adentro? Genial, no estaba de humor para tanto alboroto._

_-¡Coby!-gritaron un montón de sus compañeros en cuanto lo vieron entrar. Estaban completamente borrachos._

_-¡La chica que trajiste a bordo es impresionante! ¡Es la nueva campeona!-Le gritó uno de sus compañeros, dejando que su aliento alcohólico llegara hasta el muchacho._

_Coby se sintió mareado de sólo olerlo, aturdido de sólo escucharlo y molesto de sólo verlo._

_-¿Campeona de qué, si se puede saber?-Susurró Coby esperando que su compañero lo oyera, ya que ni él pareció oír su voz en el tumulto de una fiesta posiblemente no autorizada._

_Su compañero hizo una mueca como si Coby hablara en una lengua desconocida, antes de responder con su misma voz de borracho: _

_-El concurso de cerveza-Dijo de manera atropellada; sin embargo Coby lo entendió todo, estaba acostumbrado a hablar con gente en este estado.-Tomó unas treinta y todavía sigue sobria ¿Me pregunto como lo hará?-Después se alejó para conseguir otra bebida._

_-¡Coby!-Otra persona lo llamó mientras salía de la masa de marinos que se aglomeraban alrededor de una mesa.-Todos aquí perdieron la cabeza ¿Sabes lo que hará el vice-almirante si se entera que hicieron una fiesta aquí sin su consentimiento? ¡Nos comerá vivos!_

_-Helmeppo-san, cálmate un poco, sé que el vice-almirante se enojara pero no es caníbal para comernos vivos._

_-¡Nos arrancará la piel tira por tira!_

_-Helmeppo-san eso es una exageración. _

_-Pe-pero no has visto lo que esta pasando aquí-Helmeppo trataba de calmarse pero sin lograrlo del todo._

_-Bueno, entonces ¿Por qué no me lo explicas? ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Coby sintiéndose más cansado de lo que se sentía cuando dejó el cuarto de entrenamiento._

_-Rouge-san… está, está…_

_-¡¿Ya se cansaron chicos? ¡Los marinos no aguantan nada!-Gritó la voz femenina desde el centro del comedor. -¡Y se hacen llamar hombres!_

_Lo primero que le llegó a la mente a Coby fue "Wow, de verdad no parece haber sido afectada por todo ese alcohol que presumen que tomó" después de eso otro pensamiento más racional llego a su mente "hay que sacarla de aquí"._

_Después de que ese pensamiento llegó a su mente se encaminó a la aglomeración de marinos en el centro de la habitación. _

_-¡Coby, espérame!_

_Al oír el nombre de uno de sus superiores ser gritado, todos los marinos dieron un paso atrás para dejarlo pasar._

_-¡Rouge-san!-Gritó el peli-rozado tratando de llamar la atención de la chica frente a él la cual estaba contándoles a sus compañeros una anécdota graciosa de la que todos se reían._

_-Y Helmeppo seguía gritando como una niña, pero definitivamente la parte mas ridícula fue cuando dimos esta bajada especialmente empinada y él…_

_-¡Rouge!-Helmeppo la llamó haciendo que interrumpiera su oración a la mitad._

_Pero la chica por fin volteó._

_-Ah ¿me hablaban a mí? –Dijo algo desconcertada la pelinegra.-Helmeppo tu cara parece un tomate, veo que no aprecias que cuente tus experiencias sombre la montaña rusa._

_El rubio negó furiosamente._

_-Sólo les explicaba cómo nos conocimos.-terminó la chica mirándolos a ambos de manera expectante.- ¿Por qué no se unen a la fiesta?_

_-El vice-almirante estará furioso.-Le comentó Coby con severidad._

_-Al viejo no le va importar.-Le respondió despreocupada Rouge._

_-No entiendo cóm- _

_-¡Que rayos pasa aquí!-Rugió una voz desde la puerta._

_Todos los ocupantes de la sala se orillaron contra las paredes temblando; por el modo en el que se amontonaban contra las paredes deba la impresión de que quisieran desaparecer a través de ellas; lo que no se alejaría mucho de la realidad._

_Los únicos tres que no se habían precipitado a los extremos de la habitación se encontraban ahora enfrente de uno de los más temidos miembros de la marina: el vice-almirante Garp._

_Dos de esas personas temblaban disimuladamente, la tercera sólo miraba con desinterés al recién llegado._

_-Vice-almirante-Coby y Helmeppo, al igual que cada marino en la habitación saludó a su superior._

_-Viejo, arruinaste la fiesta.-Le reprochó la chica._

_-Ah, una fiesta ¿con permiso de quién?-El Vice-almirante se inclinó hacia el frente hasta quedar al nivel de Rouge._

_-Con mi permiso.-La pelinegra frunció su pecoso ceño desafiando al mayor.-Nos divertíamos hasta que tú llagaste. Arruinaste la fiesta como siempre, estúpido viejo._

_-¡No voy a permitir que nadie me hable así, mocosa desagradecida!_

_-¿Y qué vas hacer al respecto?-Rouge se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada insolente._

_-¡Ya veras lo que hago contigo…!-El vice-almirante alzó el puño y lanzó un golpe contra la frágil figura delante suyo; pero se detuvo justo rente a la cara de la chica._

_-Sí, eso pensé-Rouge se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda.-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir, después de todo, esto ya se torno aburrido.-Dijo entre un bostezo.-Buenas noches, chicos._

_Y con eso, salió de la habitación dejando a todos congelados inclusive a Garp que todavía tenia el puño en el aire._

_Después de un rato los marinos aplastados contra la pared comenzaron a despertar de aquel hechizo que Rouge había puesto a todos después de partir y comenzaron a hacer lo que más les convenía; lo cual era huir por su vida._

_En unos segundos sólo quedaron tres personas en la habitación._

_-¿Vice-almirante?-Lo llamó Coby con una voz disimuladamente temerosa._

_Garp lentamente bajó su puño y suspiró audiblemente._

_-Nunca, tengas hijas, Coby… o nietas si puedes evitarlo.-Le dijo al joven marino en un tono leve y grave._

_Y sin una palabra más salió de la habitación._

_La mañana siguiente, fue aún más rara, sobre todo por el hecho de que Coby despertó para encontrar a la mitad de la tripulación inconsciente en el suelo de la cubierta y a la otra mitad limpiando el piso con sus cepillos de dientes._

_Esquivando los cuerpos de sus inconscientes compañeros o saltando para evitar meterse en el camino del trabajo de los demás Coby se tardó más de lo normal en entrar al comedor._

_Cuando abrió la puerta tres pares de ojos se enfocaron en él._

_-Buenos días- saludó, sintiendo que algo debía romper el ambiente tenso en la sala._

_Los tres le regresaron el saludo, en distintos tonos, Helmeppo parecía nervioso, Rouge parecía indiferente, pero Garp, Garp parecía muy molesto._

_Coby recogió su desayuno de la cocina y se unió a ellos en la única mesa que aún estaba en pie._

_Helmeppo y su superior estaban vestidos en su uniforme de la marina y Rouge lucia una playera blanca de manga larga con el símbolo de la marina impreso en la parte frontal y los mismos pantalones que había vestido el día anterior._

_-¿Les molestaría si pregunto la razón de que todo el mundo parece estar ocupado este día?-Preguntó el peli-rozado en un tono dudoso; tal vez terminaría como los otros, inconsciente o lavando pisos con su cepillo de dientes._

_El vice-almirante sólo gruño y salió de la habitación, sin embargo, desde adentro escuchaban sus gritos a los desafortunados que se cruzaban con él._

_-El vice-almirante es mi abuelo.- Comentó Rouge de manera casual y desinteresada._

_-¿T-tu a-a-abuelo?_

_Y Coby perdió el conocimiento._

_Pero cuando lo recuperó diez minutos después; la primera cosa que dijo fue:_

_-Eso no explica el desastre._

_-Ah bueno, digamos que en la mañana encontró a algunos de nuestros compañeros coqueteándole a Rouge y no fue una muy bonita reacción.-Explicó Helmeppo con una voz que delataba que se había salvado por poco del mismo castigo que todos los demás._

_-Creo que eso explica más cosas.-Coby trató de recobrar la compostura y exhaló lentamente.-Rouge-san no podría tu abuelo llamar a tu hermano para que…_

_-¡Rouge!- El gritó del vice-almirante se hizo oír por todo el navío._

**Fin del flashback **

Y así es como llegaron a todo este embrollo.

-¡Te probarás ese vestido e iras a la cena conmigo, porque este es mi barco y yo lo digo!-Gritaba Garp en ese momento.- ¡Yo crié a tu hermano y a ti para que fueran excelentes marinos y…!

-¡Y mira cómo salimos!-Rouge lo interrumpió-¡Además yo no llamaría criar a dejarnos con tu "Vieja amiga"! y hago énfasis en vieja porque no creo que la relación que tienes con ella clasifique como amistad.

-¡Vice-almirante Garp!-Un marino llegó corriendo, su ojo todavía morado delataba que era de los desafortunados navegantes que habían sido golpeados por su superior hace menos de una hora.

-¡¿Qué quieres?- Garp se veía listo para asesinar a alguien.

-Se le requiere en el puente, estamos a punto de desembarcar.-Informó el marino antes de correr por su vida.

El vice-almirante lo pensó por unos segundos, se trono el cuello y caminó hacia el puente.

-¿Ya se fue?-Rouge abrió lentamente la puerta y se asomó cautelosamente.- Uf, por un momento creí que no se iría-Dijo dirigiéndose a Coby.- ¿En qué puerto estamos?

-Al parecer hemos vuelto a Shabody-Le informó a la chica la cual sonrió radiantemente.

-¿En serio?-La chica abrió la puerta permitiéndole al marino entrar al cuarto.

-Sí, al parecer hay algo así como una cena para reunir a varios líderes marinos.-Le contestó aceptando la invitación a entrar.

La sonrisa de Rouge desapareció; aunque lo intentó disimular dándole la espalda para cerrar la puerta.

-¡¿Y el viejo quiere que lo acompañe a algo así?

-Creo que lo que tu abuelo busca es pasar más tiempo contigo ¿Desde hace cuanto no lo ves?-Preguntó Coby sentándose en la cama donde reposaba un simple vestido de tirantes color negro.

-Desde hace dos años.-Confesó Rouge.

-¿Por…?-Coby bajo la voz hasta que esta fuera un leve susurro.- ¿Por la guerra?

Rouge asintió tristemente.

-Realmente separó a la familia.-Ella bajo la cabeza ocultando todos los sentimientos que se reflejaban en sus ojos por la mención de la guerra.

-Lamento oír eso.-Coby bajó la cabeza lamentando haber tocado el tema.

-Ya no importa.-De repente su cara se iluminó.-Quizás sea buena idea ir a cenar con el abuelo... le pediré que reserve una mesa para dos.

Y así la chica salió de la habitación dejando a un adolecente peli -rosado totalmente confundido dentro del lugar.


	12. ¡Toda una niña!

**Capitulo 12: "¡Toda una niña!"**

"¡Abuelo!"

El corazón de Garp se lleno de felicidad al oír esa única palabra de tan solo seis letras, salir de la boca de su nieto mayor ¿o debía decir nieta? Porque la persona que estaba delante de él no era él temerario pirata de 550, 000,000 belies de recompensa, sino Rouge, la chica que había remplazado a su nieto por tiempo indeterminado.

Esta le sonrió dulcemente y dijo seis palabras que hicieron que su humor mejorara notablemente.

"Reserva una mesa para dos. Iré."

Después de eso desapareció detrás de la puerta de la cocina; donde seguramente fue a buscar algo que comer.

- Quiere algo.

-¿Por qué dices eso Rosie?

En esos momentos Garp estaba sentado en una de las muchas mesas del comedor conversando con la jefa de mantenimiento del armamento; quien era la única mujer en el navío además de Rouge; y la cual se había convertido en la consejera oficial del vice-almirante.

-Vamos Garp, yo crie a tres fuertes muchachos y a dos lindas jovencitas y tengo siete nietos y cinco nietas; sé cómo se comporta una mujer cuando planea algo o más explícitamente cuando quiere algo.-Dijo la anciana sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo.

El vice-almirante reflexiono.

No tenía mucha experiencia con mujeres; su esposa había sido una mujer realmente impresionante; dulce y compasiva, pero cuando era necesario era severa y firme; una mujer que casi siempre ocultaba sus anhelos o caprichos y que consentía en vez de dejar que la consintieran.

Suspiró, hace mucho que no dejaba divagar sus pensamientos hacia el recuerdo de su difunta esposa.

-¿Qué me recomiendas que haga?- El marino recargó los hombros en la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos frente a él, mientras hablaba con severidad.

-Concédele cada uno de sus caprichos.-Dijo simplemente la mujer.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Garp, por lo que parece esta chica no se detendrá hasta obtener lo que quiere; hace un rato estabas furioso con ella y te quejabas de que se refiriera a ti como: estúpido viejo o simplemente viejo, en vez de abuelo, de repente ella llega te llama abuelo, te dice que irá a la cena contigo; mueve sus largas pestañas un poco y estas dispuesto a hacer todo por ella y no te atrevas a mentirme; lo vi todo en tus ojos. -Rosie dijo con indiferencia mientras dejaba salir otra nube de tabaco de entre sus labios.-Esa chica te tiene a sus pies; si te pide algo apuesto a que tú no te harías del rogar para concedérselo.

En este punto tenía que coincidir con su consejera, desde siempre había deseado una niña que consentir y mimar; alguien que fuera su princesita; y a falta de una mejor opción, por el momento Ace sería su niñita consentida, por más mal que eso sonara.

Estaba dispuesto a mover cielo mar y tierra para consentir a su recién adquirida nieta; después de todo ya le había fallado una vez…

Esa era la razón de que la llevara consigo a la cena; el presentarla como familiar suyo a las autoridades de la marina podría proporcionarle cierta protección por lo menos mientras se encontrara en su estado actual. O al menos era eso lo que esperaba Garp.

-Entonces ¿Cómo adivino que es lo que quiere?-Preguntó el marino algo desconcertado.

-Haz lo que siempre haces cuando quieres saber algo; preguntar. -Rosie rodo los ojos con un aire exasperado.-Vamos Garp se supone que eres un chico listo, creí que no encontrarías dificultad en algo tan sencillo como es manejar a tu propia nieta.

El vice-almirante bajo la mirada.

-Aunque creo saber porque te comportas así y créeme que te comprendo; después de todo yo haría lo mismo si hace dos años hubiera estado en tu lugar.-Comento Rosie observando una última nube de tabaco antes de dejar caer la colilla en el cenicero a su derecha.

-¿Te importaría explicarme eso último?-Él levanto la ceja al preguntar; creía saber a qué se refería, pero aun así quería una confirmación.

-Eso también era de esperarse, después de todo eres hombre y los hombres tal vez reconocen el problema pero rara vez lo admiten.-La marina suspiró.-Hace dos años tuviste a elegir entre tus nietos y tu trabajo, hiciste una decisión; lo que casi mata, no a uno, sino a tus dos nietos, lo que te hace dudar si fue la decisión correcta al elegir el trabajo sobre la familia, seguramente ahora tus nietos no te ven de la misma manera ¿verdad? Antes podían verte como una marino; pero no como un enemigo; porque eras su abuelo; eras familia; ahora posiblemente saben que si llega el momento de elegir; elegirás el trabajo, ya lo hiciste una vez ¿Qué te impedirá hacerlo de nuevo?- Rosie hizo una pausa para tomar aire.-Temes echar a perder tu oportunidad con la pequeña Rouge, como seguramente ya hiciste con los otros dos; la oportunidad de que confié en ti.

"De hecho temo perder mi segunda oportunidad" pensó Garp con amargura "Aunque ahora que lo pienso sería la segunda oportunidad para que confíen en mi; porque si algo le pasara a su hermano, Luffy no me lo perdonaría jamás."

-Bueno me largo de aquí; no me pagan por venir a darte terapia o consejos de cómo manejar a _tu_ nieta.-Rosie se paró de la mesa y caminó a la salida.

-Rosie…

-Solo dale lo que quiere a la niña ¿sí?-Dijo ella antes de salir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ace siempre había sido claro en lo que quería, no le daba muchas vueltas al asunto; y su cuerpo hacia igual; si quería dormir lo hacía, sin importar donde estuviera o lo que hiciera.

Aunque los doctores lo habían etiquetado como narcolepsia. Que según Garp había heredado de su madre. Pero para Ace era el simple deseo que tenía su cuerpo de dormir… aunque fuera sobre su comida.

Ahora que lo pensaba no había tenido ningún ataque desde que las hormonas lo habían transformado; lo cual era algo inusual para él… ella… su persona, ya que estaba acostumbrado a tener por lo menos uno de esos "ataques narcolepticos" cada dos días.

Tal vez era un efecto secundario de la hormona femenina, o tal vez su cuerpo estaba tan ocupado adaptándose a lo sucedido que había olvidado por completo acerca de su condición como narcoleptico, o tal vez no había notado y había tenido un "ataque" mientras estaba solo y sin nadie que le informara de este.

Ace o Ane o Rouge, como había sido recientemente nombrada sacudió su cabeza tratando de enfocarse en lo que había estado pensando antes de desviarse del tema.

Ella… él… ¡Lo que fuera!, nunca le daba muchas vueltas al asunto; hasta el día de hoy.

"Hazlo" Le decía una parte de su cerebro "Sabes que quieres, no te lo niegues, Ace"

"¡No lo hagas!" Le gritaba otra parte de su mente "Te vas a arrepentir"

La discusión entre los dos lados de su cerebro continuo por varios minutos antes de que la persona en cuestión se diera cuenta que eran su parte femenina y masculina las que discutían dentro de su cabeza, aunque no estaba muy seguro de quien ganaba.

Su parte femenina se negaba a aceptarlo.

Pero la masculina insistía.

Al final se harto de tanta indecisión, tomó el pastelillo y se lo metió entero a la boca.

Dándole la razón a su lado masculino. Asegurándose de que ganara Ace en lugar de Ane o Rouge. Lo extraño es que después de probar el dulce sabor del panecillo su lado femenino pareció darle la razón a su lado masculino.

"Que ridiculez que yo ande controlando mi peso" Pensó. "Era solo un ridículo pastelito"

Limpió las comisura de sus labios con la servilleta que había traído junto con la charola de pastelillos a su habitación; cuando se aseguro de ya no tener rastros de vainilla o chocolate en el rostro caminó hacia el bote de basura cerca de la puerta; pero se detuvo enfrente del espejo de cuerpo completo que habían traído unos cuantos marinos junto con el vestido negro y la noticia de la cena.

Hablando de vestido negro…

Gracias al espejo lo podía ver perfectamente, descansando sobre su cama. Fue cuando un pensamiento inesperado paso por su mente.

"¿Podría yo…?

Se dio la vuelta y dio dos pasos adelante estirando su brazo para alcanzar el vestido; cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la delicada tela, fue que noto lo que estaba haciendo y retiro la mano como si el algodón la hubiera quemado.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!

En ese momento otra discusión explotó en su mente; esta vez con los roles invertidos; su parte femenina a favor, pero la masculina en contra.

"¡Es ridículo!, de esto sí me voy a arrepentir"

"De todos modos, si esperas ir a esa fiesta **y **salir de aquí necesitas ese vestido"

Tragó saliva audiblemente y se acercó al vestido, extendió su mano hasta tocarlo, pero esta vez no la retiró sino que atrajo la prenda hacia ella.

"Creo que ese es un buen punto"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Garp dio un largo suspiro.

Si su nieta quería algo, lo tendría; estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por recuperar la relación que había arruinado hace dos años o incluso mejorarla. Haría todo por sus nietos o en este caso más específicamente por su nieta.

Toco tres veces la puerta del cuarto que le habían asignado a su visitante. Después de un minuto sin respuesta Garp decidió girar la perilla sin esperar lo que iba a encontrar.

La chica del cuarto daba vueltas frente a un espejo, modelando un vestido de color negro que le llegaba justo debajo de las rodillas, su cabello color obsidiana revoloteaba detrás de ella con cada movimiento, su cara pecosa estaba adornada con una encantadora sonrisa de satisfacción y una suave risa llenaba la habitación.

Al verla así, el vice-almirante no podía creer que estaba frente a Portgas D Ace, el famoso pirata, comandante de la segunda división de Barbablanca, hijo de Gold Roger, el rey pirata.

Lo único que la delataba eran los notables tatuajes que lucía en su hombro derecho y en su espalada, que aun estando cubierta por el vestido se alcanzaban a asomar algunos rasgos de la marca tatuada en ella.

Habría que hacer algo acerca de eso.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Nada mal" pensaba ella mientras daba una vuelta más frente al espejo.

-El único problema es…

-Los tatuajes. -Respondió una voz desde la puerta.

-¡Exacto los tatuajes representan un pro…-Rouge volteó hacia la puerta encontrándose con la cara sonriente de su abuelo. Tendría que borrar esa sonrisa del rostro.

Así que le lanzó un zapato; que le dio directamente en el rostro.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

-Eso te pasa por no tocar; ¡Maldito viejo!-Rouge sostenía el otro zapato en su mano izquierda lista para lanzárselo directamente a la cabeza.

-¡Para tu información sí toque! Que tu no respondas, no es mi culpa…-Se quejó el anciano, pasando sin invitación al cuarto.-Estabas tan ocupado con tus niñerías que…

-¿Disculpa? –La cara de Rouge se tiño de un color carmesí muy brillante; no solo por el enojo que le causaba aquella acusación sino que también por el hecho de que la habían descubierto actuando fuera de personaje.- ¿Niñerías? ¿Quien trajo este vestido en primer lugar? ¿Quién hace menos de una hora me estaba obligando a usarlo?

-¡Te pedí que lo vistieras en la fiesta no que te pasaras la tarde modelándolo frente al espejo como una princesa!

-¡Bueno, sino se te ocurre nada mejor que hacer más que criticarme por lo que hago con **mi **tarde, en **mi** habitación, a la cual no recuerdo haberte permitido la entrada, te sugeriría que fueras a entrenar a esos buenos para nada de tus subordinados! ¡Dan pena! – Con eso lanzó el segundo zapato con toda la fuerza que poseía.

El zapato golpeo certeramente en el ojo del vice-almirante el cual dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio, dándole la oportunidad perfecta a la chica para que le estampara la puerta en la cara.

-¡Tú, pequeña…!-Garp apretó el zapato en su mano y se preparo para tirar la puerta, hasta que algo le llamó la atención.

¿Desde cuándo los zapatos de Ace eran más pequeños que su mano?

Lo que sostenía en su mano era un simple zapato de piso con un leve tacón y de color negro; de una u otra manera le recordaban a Garp los zapatos que Ace había utilizado en su juventud.

Fue entonces que Garp se dio cuenta lo que pasaba, el error que había cometido; una parte de él quería culpar a Ace; pero no era Ace el que estaba buscando el perdón de errores pasados, no era Ace el que casi lo había matado.

-Rouge…-Susurró el marino, calmando su enojo.

-No me hables.-Le respondió bruscamente la chica desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-La verdad yo…-Trató de seguir el vice-almirante.

-No quiero escucharlo.-Lo cortó ella.

-Perdón… Ace.-Garp se sentó con la espalda recargada en la puerta, como estaba seguro que estaría haciendo Ace del otro lado de esta; ya había pasado por esta situación un sinfín de veces en el pasado.

Cuando no recibió respuesta alguna de parte de Rouge no se sorprendió y comenzó a tatarear la canción de cuna que siempre había calmado a Ace cuando era tan solo un bebé.

Al poco tiempo, oyó que al otro lado de la puerta también Ace, la tarareaba suavemente.

Una vez terminada la canción, la puerta se abrió haciendo que el vice-almirante cayera de espaldas con el suelo.

-Necesitamos ir de compras, este vestido es muy primaveral no sirve para una fiesta elegante.-Dijo Rouge aún guardaba cierto enojo.

-Sí, como quieras.-Respondió Garp un poco desconcertado, no creyó que la canción siguiera funcionando como un medio para calmar a su nieto.

-Creo que puedo arreglar el vestido si vamos al pueblo y compramos algunos materiales, además de unos zapatos, no iré a una fiesta con esos zapatos-Señalo los zapatos que estaban a un lado de Garp.-Y no preguntes como se eso.-Concluyó saliendo del cuarto.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó el vice-almirante desconcertado.

-Las compras no se hacen solas anciano, entre más pronto mejor-Contestó la chica sin detenerse.

"No te preocupes Luffy, tu grandioso hermano mayor ya tiene un plan para salir de aquí"

De repente otro pensamiento cruzó su mente… "Aunque sea en vestido"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Esto no es normal, hay demasiados marinos en la isla.- Nami observaba atentamente la isla atreves de los binoculares.

-Oí algo acerca de una reunión importante de la marina o algo así en el mercado mientras hacia las compras hoy.-Comento Sanji sacudiendo la ceniza de su cigarro.

-¿Una fiesta para los marinos? ¿Aquí? ¡Porque justo en la isla donde estamos estancados!-Gritó Ussop-Nunca tenemos suerte.

-¿Una fiesta? ¿Cómo una banquete?

-¡Luffy tu siempre tienes que estar pensando en comida!-Se quejo la navegante.

Pero Luffy lo que no esperaba la pelirroja era que su capitán no estaba pensando en la comida; si no que si había un banquete en la isla, sabía que Ace iba estar ahí.


	13. Porque NO es bueno mentir

_Este capítulo va en especial dedicado a Azaa mi querida nakama Ilet Moratar; quienes siempre han apoyado esta historia._

_¡Gracias por sus grandiosos comentarios!_

**Capitulo 12: "Porque **_**NO**_** es bueno mentir" **

- Mucho gusto; soy Rouge…

Los piratas roban, asesinan, destruyen, atemorizan; eso es lo que hacen a diario; ellos hacen que cosas como mentir no parezcan tan malas.

Sin embargo eso no hace que deje de ser malo.

Y definitivamente no hace que Ace se sienta mejor haciéndolo. Después de todo es de mala educación hacerlo; Makino se lo había dicho.

Sin embargo Ace encontró muy fácil mentirles a estas personas, desde la primera oración; empezando por el mucho gusto y terminando por soy Rouge.

En conclusión toda su oración era una mentira; en primera no le daba gusto conocer a estos marinos y en segundo lugar su nombre no era Rouge. Ni Ane. Era Ace.

Sin embargo siguió repitiendo la mentira en cada saludo; cada vez agregando esto o quitando aquello, moviendo la mano hacia acá o hacia haya, sonriendo de esta manera o de aquella otra. Pero al fin y al cabo todo era falso.

-¿Cuándo demonios traen la comida?-Preguntó impacientemente a Garp cuando otra pareja de robustos marinos se alejaron de ellos.

-No seas impaciente, lo harán pronto.-Le susurró entre dientes el viejo marino, mientras siguió sonriendo.

-¿Qué? No me digas que huelen el miedo-Le respondió sarcásticamente la chica.-Porque no me dan miedo, me dan risa; estos marinos hacen que los inútiles de tu barco parezcan rudos y temibles.

-Mejor no levantar sospechas ¿No crees? Nos ahorramos más problemas.-Dijo Garp tratando de tranquilizar el enojo que surgió ante el insulto a sus marinos.

-Entonces que traigan la comida.-Terminó la conversación Rouge.

El marino sólo suspiró y volteó a su derecha para saludar a otro de sus compañeros marinos.

-¿Cómo has estado?... me alegro de oír eso, ésta es mi nieta Rouge; Rouge, querida ¿podrías saludar al vice-almirante?

-Hola señor vice-almirante.-Saludó la chica sin prestarle mucha atención al marino que estrechaba su mano en ese momento.

Pero eso fue hasta que inhalara el característico olor que seguía a su enemigo jurado en la marina… Smoker.

-Mucho gusto.-Respondió él con el mismo interés que ella le había prestado.

-¿Cómo te ha tratado el mar, Smoker?-Continúo la conversación su abuelo al ver que ninguno de sus dos acompañantes tenía intención de hacerlo.

-Tu nieto fue visto por aquí.-Dijo el vice-almirante cortando la amena conversación y yendo directo al punto.

-Oh ¿Cuál es esta vez?-Garp intentó sonar desinteresado y algo curioso aunque ya supiera la respuesta.

-El hijo de Dragon.

-¡¿Luffy?! ¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo ese idiota por aquí?! Tiene más sentido que fuera Ace.-El viejo le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Rouge que solo evadió el contacto visual con alguno de los dos marinos a su lado, cosa que no le paso desapercibida a ninguno de los dos hombres.

-La última vez que lo vieron fue en la zona 30 del archipiélago.

-¿En el parque de diversiones? –Garp soltó una risa atronadora.- Sí definitivamente eso suena al pequeño cerebro de paja.

El viejo continuó riendo ignorando las miradas calculadoras que se dirigían sus acompañantes.

Smoker sabía que Rouge estaba involucrada pero no sabía a qué grado y Rouge estaba consciente de lo que el marino sospechaba, sólo que no sabía cuánto debería preocuparse.

-Abuelo, la comida ya está aquí.-Rouge se dirigió al mayor con una fingida dulzura; la mejor forma de hacer que Smoker perdiera interés en ella era actuar como si no fuera una amenaza para nadie.

-Oh la comida, bueno, muchacho continuaremos esta conversación luego, si nos disculpas, estoy oliendo unas deliciosas piezas de carne que reclaman nuestra atención.-Garp tomó el brazo de Rouge y la condujo rápidamente lejos del vice-almirante. -¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó a la pecosa una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de su antiguo acompañante; Rouge sacó su brazo con brusquedad del fuerte agarre de su abuelo pero no se digno a contestarle.

-Tú dime. ¿Tú sabías de esto? Es más ¿Estabas tú con Luffy en el parque?

-No sé de qué rayos hablas-Contestó la chica mientras caminaba lejos de su abuelo para coger un plato que llenar de la comida que acababan de poner a disposición de los invitados.

-Ace…-Murmuró entre dientes el anciano pidiendo explicaciones.

Rouge lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se servía una porción grande de carne asada.

-No me llames así, viejo estúpido.-Le espetó furiosa.-Si alguien te oye tendremos muchos problemas. Que si no mal recuerdo eso es lo que quieres evitar.-Y luego pasó a su lado sin esperar una respuesta.

Garp, quien no estaba precisamente de humor como para tomar un plato y servirse las raciones en él, optó por tomar toda la cacerola en la que se había cocinado la carne y la llevó consigo hasta donde su nieta había tomado asiento, dejándola caer estruendosamente en la mesa.

Sin subir la mirada de la gran cacerola de carne espero una reprimenda por parte de su acompañante, pero después de unos segundos de no recibir ninguna indicación de que ella iba hablar, levantó la mirada dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier mueca de desaprobación o señal de que lo estaba ignorando.

Pero en cambio se encontró con algo que no esperaba:

La chica tenia la mejilla apoyada en su mano derecha y su mano izquierda se encontraba inmóvil en la superficie lisa de la mesa sosteniendo fuertemente un tenedor de plata que tenia ensartado un pedazo de suave carne asada; en su cara se reflejaba una tranquilidad que Garp no había visto en mucho tiempo en la cara de su nieto mayor; su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y de ella salían suaves ronquidos.

La comisura de los labios del anciano se curvaron hacia arriba; a veces se dejaba llevar por su femenino aspecto y olvidaba quien era la chica enfrente de él; sin importar que llevara aquel lindo vestido de suave material negro que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas y cuyas elegantes mangas largas cubrían sus tatuajes, seguía siendo Ace, con todo y narcolepsia incluida.

Suspiró y dejó que éste se llevara toda la rabia que había sentido hace unos instantes.

- ¡…Y no tienes derecho a gritarme por eso!-Dijo de repente la chica sentada del otro lado de la mesa.

Garp se quedó viendo a su nieta unos instantes con mirada seria, que no dejaba ver lo sorprendido que en realidad se sentía y después se echó a reír fuertemente atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes a la mesa donde estaban sentados.

Rouge parpadeó con rapidez, perpleja; a Garp le recordó a la vez que habían encontrado un oso en la sala de su casa, en una de sus visitas a Ace en las montañas; Ace había visto el desastre en su pequeño hogar y al oso dormido en una esquina de la cabaña con la misma confusión con la que ahora lo veía a él.

Ante el recuerdo de su nieto de cinco años sacando al oso a patadas de su casa y de su diminuta figura maldiciendo más por la comida que se había comido el oso, que por los destrozos que había hecho; la risa se sofocó y una sonrisa paternal se extendió por sus labios.

-¿Has pensado volver a tomar la medicina?

Rouge inclinó su cabeza a la derecha en un modo de comunicar que no entendía de lo que le hablaba el viejo marino.

-Ya sabes para la narcolepsia.-Terminó Garp.

La cara de Rouge se frunció con frustración como si hubiera repetido lo que estaba a punto de decir un millón de veces antes.

-Estoy bien, no necesito esos estúpidos estimulantes que lo único que hacen es no dejarme dormir en la noche.

-Bueno, por lo menos esta vez no caíste de cara en tu comida.-Mencionó el anciano con vestigios de risa aún en su voz.

Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron de rojo, ya fuera por la pena o la rabia.

Y con fuerza apretó el tenedor que tenía en su puño, luego lo lanzó a la mesa con tanta fuerza que este se quedó clavado en la madera enfrente de la mano del marinero.

-Necesito aire fresco.-Dijo la pecosa antes de abandonar su asiento y dirigirse a una ventana abierta en uno de los rincones del salón.

Garp miró con poca sorpresa el tenedor de plata clavado en la mesa y lo removió casi con desinterés; examinó el cubierto entre sus dedos, paseando sus yemas por el mango del utensilio el cual se encontraba retorcido con la forma de los dedos de su nieta y con los bordes ennegrecidos ahí donde las llamas provenientes de la palma de la joven habían acariciado la plata.

El viejo vice-almirante sonrió con nostalgia, sus pensamientos viajando a lo que parecía una eternidad atrás, cuando el cabello de Luffy bailaba en el viento sin cierto sombrero de paja que lo cubriera y la piel de Ace era un terso lienzo cubierto de pecas en vez de tatuajes.

-Si hay algo en lo que puedo confiar es que siempre serás una llamarada salvaje ¿No es así, Ace?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Estúpido viejo ¿Qué se cree? –Murmuró Rouge entre dientes.-Yo no soy algo de lo que le convenga reírse.- Llegó al alfeizar de una extensa ventana abierta en uno de los recónditos y desolados rincones del salón donde estaba segura que nadie la molestaría.

Volteó atrás para revisar si alguien la miraba pero todos los marinos parecían muy ocupados conviviendo con miembros de la nobleza y el gobierno mundial como para notar una pequeña figura alejándose.

Cuando estuvo convencida de que nadie le prestaba atención, asomó la cabeza para comprobar sus alrededores; la ventana salía hacia una callejuela que parecía desierta y extrañamente tranquila, perfecta para hacer un escape rápido; y a lo lejos podía divisar los muelles donde podía robar un pequeño barco para dirigirse a un lugar tranquilo desde donde podría encontrar la manera de comunicarse con su hermano para que fueran a recogerle.

Volteó hacia abajo para asegurarse de la altura de la cual tendría que saltar; la ventana de la cual pensaba saltar se encontraba en el tercer piso de un lujoso edificio en los bordes de la ciudad y cerca del mar.

"Doce metros por lo menos." Pensó con tranquilidad, no es como si no hubiera saltado de alturas mayores a eso.

Tomó la tela que la vestía entre sus puños levantando la parte delantera del elegante vestido negro hasta que quedara arriba de las rodillas mostrando sus relucientes zapatillas plateadas de tacón bajo, que tanto le había costado dominar y al verlas sintió que la duda corría por su cabeza:

Jamás había saltado con zapatos que no fueran sus confiables y cómodas botas y sin contar que apenas podía caminar con esas ridículas zapatillas, que resplandecían tenuemente gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana frente a la que estaba parada.

Alzó la mirada de sus pies justo en el momento en el que una brisa nocturna entraba por la ventana y pegaba en su cara enfriándole las mejillas y trayendo consigo el olor del mar.

"Si Nami puede hacerlo con tacones más altos, yo puedo hacerlo también" Se alentó a sí misma.

Empezó a subir el pie al alfeizar de la ventana para poder saltar cuando oyó una voz arrogante y molesta:

-Disculpe, señorita.

Lentamente bajó el pie de donde apenas lo había colocado e intentó calmarse antes de encarar a quien quiera que la hubiera interrumpido.

Rouge mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, sus puños cerrados en torno a la falda de su vestido se apretaron más fuerte y pudo sentir las llamas de las yemas de sus dedos acariciando la tela suave sin dañarla y todo eso lo hizo tratando de reprimir el ferviente deseo asesino que latía por sus venas; el deseo de convertir a quien quiera que hubiera hablado en un montón de cenizas.

Se paró más derecha, alzó sus labios en una fingida sonrisa amable y soltó la tela de su vestido, pasando las manos por el sedoso tejido tratando de alisar las arrugas creadas por el poderoso agarre en el que había tenido a la prenda; después de asegurase de que se veía presentable volteó parar encontrarse con la persona que en otras circunstancias ya sería un montón de ligeras y opacas motas de polvo.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?-Preguntó sorprendiéndose a sí misma con el tono tan suave y amable que tenía su voz.

Frente a ella se encontraba el joven más desagradable que había visto jamás: su cabello era de un color naranja opaco, cortado de una manera ridícula asemejándose a un casco, tenía unos ojos pequeños que no dejaban de recorrer su cuerpo de una manera tan descarada que Rouge no sabía qué tenía más ganas de hacer; correr y encontrar algo con lo que cubrirse de su mirada que parecía querer penetrar atreves de su vestido o de tomar su cara entre sus manos y ver como se derretía hasta que quedara irreconocible; luego estaban sus labios que recordaban a Rouge a un verrugoso sapo y estaban curvados en una arrogante sonrisa.

-Me preguntaba si deseaba bailar.-Le dijo con esa voz tan odiosa suya.- Conmigo por supuesto.-Agregó después de unos segundos en los que no tuvo ninguna respuesta facial o verbal de la chica.

-Yo…

Rouge estaba por negársele y decirle amablemente que diera media vuelta y no volviera hablarle en toda su miserable existencia a menos de que quisiera convertirse en un idiota flameado, pero entonces y con un movimiento que pretendía ser casual el muchacho presumió la insignia de su cinturón, la cual mostraba un símbolo parecido a una flor grabado en oro, el cual solo podía anunciar una cosa; Nobleza.

Y a pesar de haber crecido en las montañas criado por bandidos, Ace sabía las consecuencias que tenía negarle algo a un noble, era algo casi cotidiano en el Reino Goa, lo único que ahora la podía salvar sería que apareciera su abuelo; pero el viejo había decidido desaparecerse ahora que se le necesitaba.

Resignada suspiró y le tendió la mano al idiota para que la sacara a bailar.

Él sonrió de manera desagradable, tomó su mano fuertemente y la guió a la pista de baile.

De cerca el muchacho era más feo de lo que era unos segundos antes y su disgusto hacia él se vio amplificado cuando la tomó por la cintura, su brazo se encontraba más abajo de lo que era educado y la pegó a él lo suficiente para que resultara muy incomodo.

Rouge agradeció haber prestado disimulada atención cuando Vista les había demostrado cómo bailar correctamente con una dama (claro que no le habían enseñado a bailar con una, pero supuso que era mejor que nada); también se sentía afortunada de no haber estado lo suficientemente borracho para no recordarlo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-Preguntó él sin molestarse con ningún saludo cordial.

"Puño de fuego Ace, idiota y si sigues bajando tu mano te vas a enterar porque fue que mi puño de fuego se hizo famoso"

-Cuando quieres saber el nombre de alguien, es de buena educación que te presentes a ti mismo primero.-Mencionó la pelinegra con una voz suave que traicionaba como se sentía por dentro.

El noble pareció algo molesto pero cedió:

-Stelly.-Dijo sin mencionar su apellido puesto que eso quedaba implícito en su marca de nobleza; sin embargo Ace no reconocía muy bien la marca para decir exactamente a qué familia pertenecía, aunque podía afirmar que había visto la marca antes; pero claro, el tipo no tenía porque saber de eso.

-Rouge.-Dijo ella en contestación a su nombre (cualquiera que fuera, la verdad no había prestado la más mínima atención).

Él levantó las cejas en un gesto que Rouge tardó en interpretar como la no verbal pregunta por su apellido, a lo que respondió con una suave risa falsa.

-Usted sólo preguntó por mi nombre.

La sonrisa del muchacho en respuesta fue terriblemente falsa, aunque no presionó por respuestas, pero Rouge pudo sentir su mano bajar hasta colocarse en su retaguardia.

Sin alterarse en absoluto Rouge produjo una pequeña llama debajo de la mano del joven lo suficientemente caliente para quemarlo pero no para dejar marca alguna.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Preguntó Rouge con falsa preocupación en su rostro cuando Stelly dejo de bailar y retiró su mano del inapropiado lugar donde descansaba.

-Sentí como si…-El joven pasó su mirada de la hermosa chica frente a él a su mano que no parecía tener nada mal.-No, no es nada. ¿Continuamos?-Dijo ofreciéndole su mano a la chica para reanudar el baile.

-No creo que pueda, debería ir a buscar a mi…-Dijo ella con esperanzas de buscar alguna salida de la incómoda situación; estaba segura de que no podría resistirse a carbonizar a este presuntuoso si volvía siquiera a rozar su cuerpo de manera inapropiada.

-Insisto.-La interrumpió él, posando su mano en su cinturón, un gesto con el cual quería recordarle con quien hablaba.

Rouge bajó la mirada hasta la hebilla con el símbolo y luego volvió a subirla para encontrarse con los ojos del noble que parecían más preocupados en su escote que en su respuesta.

"Estúpida insignia" Pensó mientras volvía a tomar la mano del muchacho para seguir dando delicadas vueltas por el salón. "No sé porque creen que los hace mejor a nosotros…"

De repente sintió como si todo el aire escapara de sus pulmones de golpe; la insignia era igual a la de…

-¿Tiene usted hermanos?-Preguntó la chica sorprendiendo a su acompañante.

-No ninguno.- Respondió el joven con la rapidez de alguien que oculta la verdad.

-Yo tengo un hermano menor.-Prosiguió la pelinegra sabiendo cómo extraer información de las personas.-Es un idiota.-Terminó con una leve risa que para su sorpresa no era para nada fingida.

Pensar en el cabezota de su hermano al parecer era lo único que le hacia sonreír en momentos así.

-Tuve uno alguna vez.-Admitió al fin Stelly.- Un hermano mayor; Sabu, era un estúpido quien no comprendía que nosotros los nobles nacímos para la grandeza.

"Su nombre era Sabo imbécil" Pensó con tanta rabia que no se pudo contener y envió otra pequeña llamarada a la mano del chico que se encontraba en su espala baja, pero muy baja; disfrutando con deleite como se tensaba al sentir las llamas acariciar su mano.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-Le preguntó tratando de tragarse la risa que sentía alzándose por su garganta, cuando por segunda vez en la noche, Stelly paró su danza para sobarse la mano con una mirada de incredulidad cruzando sus facciones.

-No sé qué pasa con mi mano.-Admitió.

-¿Me dejarías ver?-Tomó la mano del chico entre las suyas y aparentó revisarla por unos segundos antes de invocar nuevamente leves flamas a sus manos lo suficiente tenues para no ser vistas por su acompañante o para dejar marcas en su tersa piel (la piel de alguien que jamás ha trabajado para conseguir lo que quiere) pero lo suficientemente calientes para hacerlo aullar de dolor.-Vaya parece que tiene un calambre. Ven estoy segura de que un poco de champaña te hará bien.-Se dio la vuelta y guió al muchacho a través de los bailarines hasta una mesa cubierta de copas de líquido dorado transparente.

Él tomó dos copas y le ofreció una a ella, quien tardó un segundo más del que debía en reaccionar; estaba más concentrada en ver algo detrás de él; su pequeño plan de maliciosa venganza y/o escape empezaba ahora; todas las piezas estaban donde se suponía que debían estar.

"Esto va por ti Sabo" Se dijo mentalmente después de aceptar con una inocente sonrisa la copa de su acompañante.

Se pasó unos minutos conversando con Stelly sobre cosas sin importancia, después de todo, ambos parecían distraídos, ella haciendo unos cuantos cálculos para su plan, él admirando su escote.

-Ups, que torpe soy.-Exclamó la chica con inocencia fingida mientras se agachaba a recoger una cuchara que había tirado "accidentalmente" de la mesa junto a ellos; se volteó de espaldas al chico y se agachó para recogerla; dándole una privilegiada mirada de lo que había estado tocando en la pista de baile.

Cuando Rouge se irguió de nuevo no era sólo el noble quien la miraba con una indisimulada mirada de perversión y la boca abierta sino que también lo hacían varios hombres en la habitación.

-¿En que estábamos?-Hizo como si no notara sus miradas estupefactas en su figura.

3…2…1…

- ¡¿Qué están viendo, grandísimos idiotas?!-Garp se abrió paso por en medio de los observadores hasta la pareja y se detenía justo enfrente de Rouge protegiéndola de la mirada de los espectadores. -¡Cierra tu boca jovencito si no quieres terminar durmiendo en una mohosa prisión por una semana!

La cara del chico se drenó de color, podría ser un noble pero aun así estaba obligado a obedecer a un marino de tan alto rango como Garp.

Y ahora que los gritos de su abuelo habían llamado la atención de todos en el salón; Rouge emprendió su escape, corriendo hasta la ventana y saltando a través de ella sin pausa alguna, para caer en los adoquines de la acera con un suave golpe de sus tacones y por fin echarse a correr por la calle que era iluminada sólo por los rayos plateados de la luna, sin parar hasta los muelles, sin saber que la mirada de Smoker la seguía desde la ventana que se había convertido en su forma de escape hace tan sólo unos segundos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No sabía cuanto había pasado desde su "épico" escape de la fiesta de la marina; pero su cuerpo estaba tan cansado y entumecido que pudieron haber sido horas; después de saltar de la ventana no había dejado de correr hasta los muelles en donde había tomado "prestado" un pequeño barco pesquero que funcionaba a vapor y gracias a la ayuda de su fruta Mera-Mera lo había navegado hasta la parte más desierta del archipiélago a máxima velocidad; sintiéndose renovada y llena de vida con el aire de la fría noche pegándole contra la cara y el cuello.

Lastimeramente esa vitalidad se había extinto en cuanto tocó tierra firme y amarró su pequeño bote "prestado" a una firme roca.

Luego se acostó en el pasto dejando que su espalda adolorida se relajara y sus pies que se sentían entumecidos se relajaran fuera de los infernales tacones.

Sin embargo su descanso duró poco porque pronto escuchó suaves pisadas en la hierba cerca de ella; lo que hizo que se incorporara con rapidez lista para pelear.

-No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para alguien como usted, jovencita.-Dijo una voz que sonaba cansada pero nada hostil.

La figura se empezó a acercar a la orilla iluminada por la luna en la que se encontraba Ace haciendo que su figura se aclarara más y más conforme avanzaba.

Ante la falta de respuesta de la joven, habló una vez más dando un último paso hacia la luz la cual iluminó su cara cansada y su cabello cano.

-Después de todo ésta es la zona sin ley de Sabaody.–En su cara surgió una sonrisa.-Ya sabe donde dicen que sólo hay piratas.

-Bueno, no es como si a mí me dieran mucho miedo los piratas.- Habló en tono firme la joven.

Y después le devolvió la sonrisa al hombre.

Le devolvió la sonrisa a Silvers Rayleigh.


	14. Rouge et Noir

Antes de que empecemos me encantaría aclarar unos cuantos puntos:

Primero: gracias por el apoyo y comentarios de cada una de ustedes.

Segundo: Algunas personas parecen creer que abandonare esta historia lo cual es totalmente falso, jamás pasara; sólo que desafortunadamente tengo escuela y una vida social a la que debo atender por lo que no puedo escribir tan rápido como me gustaría, además de que intercalo en escribir esta y mi otra historia; pero jamás las abandonaría.

Y tercero: (este son libres de saltarse a menos de que sean Ali Evans) Hola Ali! Me encanto tu comentario, perdón por dejarte clavada, pero si no cortaba el capitulo ahí jamás iba a parar; me anima muchísimo que digan que les encanta esta historia así que gracias por decirlo; perdón por responder tu review por aquí pero la dirección no aparecía en el comentario y se me hacía muy grosero no contestarte.

Gracias de nuevo.

Kamy

Bueno ahora por lo que todos hicieron "click" :

**Capitulo13: Rouge et Noir**

Para Garp éste parecía ser uno de esos días en los que no acertaba en nada, empezando por el inminente rechazo de su nieto-temporalmente-nieta; pasando por la golpiza que le había dado a un noble hace unos minutos, lo que sólo le gano un regaño de sus superiores y la huida de su nieta-que-usualmente-es-nieto como gran final.

Pero como había dicho antes, hoy era uno de esos días en los que Garp no acertaba en nada, por lo cual lo que él creía que era lo peor que podía pasarle este día se vio fácilmente superado por lo que pasaba en estos segundos dentro del gran salón de fiestas rentado por los marinos.

Luffy acababa de irrumpir en la fiesta a través de la pared.

El viejo parpadeó perplejamente intentando procesar el hecho.

Luffy. En el salón. En el mismo salón en el que apenas diez minutos atrás su hermano-ahora-prácticamente-hermana había bailado.

-¡Lufffffffy!-Gritó, por fin procesando el suceso.

El muchacho pareció no haberlo oído mientras él y su tripulación esquivaban y golpeaban a cualquier marino que se les ponía enfrente.

Pero el viejo marino no se dio por vencido y él mismo despejó el camino hacia su nieto menor y mientras éste estaba distraído lo mandó volando a la pared con uno de sus puños de amor.

-¡¿Ahora sí me escuchas, pequeño cerebro de paja?! –Le gritó cuando el chico se levantó del montón de escombros que había producido al estrellarse con el muro.

Luffy acomodó su sombrero insignia y se puso de pie mirando directamente a los ojos de Garp con una expresión que el viejo había visto contadas veces en la cara de su nieto.

-¿Está aquí?- Preguntó en un tono serio que parecía extraño saliendo de su boca.

Luffy no sabía si Garp sabría de qué estaba hablando, esperaba que sí, pero en sí el plan sólo consistía en entrar buscar a Ace y salir tan rápido como pudieran; pero desde que habían interrumpido en la sala nadie había dado señas de reconocer a su hermana entre los invitados.

-La perdiste. Se escabulló debajo de mis narices hace no más de diez minutos.-Confesó el marino calmadamente mientras la pelea se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

Garp miró en los ojos de Luffy cómo éste procesaba y entendía el mensaje, hasta cierto punto no le sorprendía que su nieto menor supiera del dilema de Ace, era más que probable que el mayor hubiera acabado así a causa del chico que ahora se encontraba frente a él.

Tampoco era sorpresa que supiera exactamente donde su hermano mayor se encontraría esta noche, después de todo, ambos solían pensar con el estómago.

Sonrió al pensar en lo parecidos que eran a él aunque la sangre no los unía del todo.

Y sin decir más, Garp golpeó a Luffy entre los ojos mandándolo a volar a través de la pared.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x

Ace miró una vez más el tarro enfrente de ella y luego al hombre sentado del otro lado de la mesa, como si tratara de decidir cuál era más interesante.

Llevaban así cerca de media hora, Ace intentando decidir que atraía más su atención , mientras la persona frente a ella se dedicaba a revolver perezosamente una taza de té, con su mirada fijamente clavada en la bebida y la mujer recargada en la pared a unos metros de ellos fumaba silenciosamente un cigarro.

-Ah…-Intentó Ace de nuevo tratando de hallar las palabras para dispersar el silencio que parecía sólo aplastarla a ella; después de unos segundos volvió a cerrar la boca pues no encontraba nada para decir, el hombre frente a ella no la conocía pero seguro había oído de ella, bueno técnicamente de _él_, de alguna forma pero no había pedido alguna explicación de qué le había pasado y ella todavía no decidía si quería saber lo que este hombre tenía que decir, incluso la pregunta de cómo la había reconocido, los traería a la conversación.

Este hombre frente a ella podía contarle acerca del rey de los piratas, acerca de su _padre,_ de su padre_ biológico_. Agitó levemente su cabeza intentando alejar el recuerdo de Roger que sólo traía confusión a su mente.

Ace levantó la cabeza al oír pasos alejarse por la escalera que lleva a los niveles superiores del bar y al hacerlo se encontró con la mirada del anciano; por lo que parecía ahora estaba los dos solos en el abandonado local.

-Siempre me pregunté si te parecerías más a tu padre o a tú madre.-Empezó inesperadamente Rayleigh.-La imagen mental de un pecoso niño rubio o de una pequeña Roger entretuvo mi mente muchas noches, pero ahora teniéndote frente a mi veo que eres tu propia persona. - El tono del anciano sonaba divertido pero a la vez distante, el tipo de tono que sólo se usa cuando uno está atrapado en los recuerdos lejanos.

-Mamá… ¿Cómo era ella?-La voz de Ace era tan suave que de no haber estado en aquel bar abandonado nadie habría sido capaz de escucharla.

El mejor amigo del rey de los piratas guardó silencio por un momento considerando sus palabras.

-Molesta.-Contestó simplemente después de unos segundos.

La cabeza de la chica se levantó rápidamente y su rostro lleno de incredulidad se enfocó en el hombre del otro lado de la mesa.

Molesta, no es la palabra que esperas que brote como descripción de la persona que dio todo para mantenerte vivo a costa de su propia vida.

Rayleigh se rió suavemente ante la mueca de la chica enfrente de él; era la misma cara que siempre recibía por parte de Roger cuando estaba a punto de reprenderlo por decir algo inesperadamente desagradable.

-Pero claro que si hubiera sido de otra manera jamás se las habría arreglado para llamar la atención de tu padre y menos aún para enamorarlo.-Su mirada volvió a Ace, y vio su expresión distante y la mueca en sus labios.

-El único padre que yo tengo es Barbablanca.-Remarcó con severidad mientras apretaba el suave material de su vestido negro entre sus manos.

Rayleigh no lo contradijo, no lo regañó, ni siquiera lo miró con desprecio como pensó Ace que haría; en cambio abrió su boca y dejó salir una estruendosa risa; sorprendiendo una vez más a la chica.

-Claro, hay mucho más que sólo sangre en la relación con la familia…-Dejó sus palabras flotar por los aires con lo que parecía ser una mirada perdida en los recuerdos distantes.

Una vez más se expandió el silencio por el bar ambas, personas demasiado metidas en sus pensamientos como para tener aunque fuera un ligero interés por el otro ser viviente enfrente de ellos.

Ace pensó en cuál sería la forma menos grosera de retirarse; seguramente sería agradecer por el té y decir que tenía otro lugar en donde estar, lo que en ese momento no era del todo una mentira.

Tenía que encontrar a Luffy.

Pensó en lugares donde pudieron haber escondido un barco tan grande como el Sunny, lugares en los que posiblemente estaría su hermano… seguramente ya se había metido en tantos problemas de los que su hermano mayor debería sacarlo, posiblemente en este momento estaba corriendo a través de la playa gritando su nombre mientras era perseguido por todos los marinos de la isla.

Sí, eso sonaba al chico que conocía desde los diez años.

Causar problemas siempre había sido la especialidad de Luffy; arreglarlos la de Ace. Una media sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, aunque la oculto de su acompañante bajando la cabeza. Había veces en las que no se podía abstener de golpear la cabeza de ese idiota cerebro de paja; ahora él sólo se reía y se disculpaba con su hermano por cualquiera que fuera la molestia que le había causado, pero Ace todavía recordaba un tiempo en el que lloraba y se quejaba cada que lo regañaba; claro que en ese entonces el trabajo de Sabo era calmarlos a los dos. Su sonrisa se encogió levemente mostrando la melancolía que siempre llegaba al pensar en Sabo. Él siempre fue mejor hermano mayor que Ace; ahora era su turno de honrar la memoria de su hermano cuidando a Luffy.

Cosa que no podía hacer aquí sentado.

-Te ves cansada, ven estoy seguro de que Shakky no tendrá problemas en arreglar un cuarto para…

-¡De verdad agradezco su amabilidad y el té pero no me gustaría molestar!-Lo interrumpió rápidamente, poniéndose de pie tan abruptamente que la silla cayó estruendosamente detrás de ella.-Lo lamento.-Agregó mientras ponía de pie la silla para después dirigirse a la salida.-Una vez más, gracias por su amabilidad y la bebida, buenas noches.

Hora de encontrar a su molesto hermano menor.

En cuanto abrió la puerta oyó la voz del viejo pirata:

-No siempre necesitas ir corriendo a salvar a otros, Roger.- Le dijo Rayliegh sin moverse de su lugar, ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.- A veces las personas deben aprender a hacerse cargo de sí mismos.

La mano de la chica descansaba en la perilla, su cuerpo estaba fijo en el umbral, nada indicaba si deseaba cerrar la puerta detrás o delante de ella.

-Si criaste tan bien a ese hermano tuyo como creo que hiciste, él sabrá pelear sus propias batallas o huir con sus propias piernas; Luffy ya no es un niño y eso tú ya lo sabes.

A sus espaldas, Ace pudo oír la silla arrastrarse por el suelo y los leves pasos de quien fue la mano derecha del rey pirata; contrario a lo que inicialmente pensó sus pasos parecían alejarse en vez de acercarse; el frio viento de la noche revolvió sus cabellos antes de que lo escuchara hablar una vez más:

-La pregunta sería si ya has aceptado el hecho o no.

Sin voltear a ver a la chica parada a la entrada del bar se dirigió a las escaleras detrás de la barra; de todos modos sabía muy bien qué vería de voltear atrás; la escena guardaba demasiada similitud con la última vez que había visto al hombre que se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

Era otra época, en otro bar y por más difícil que pudiera ser Rayleigh tenía que aceptar que éste era otro pirata; no era Roger.

Una vez arriba se encontró con Shakky quien leía (o quizás re-leía) el periódico de esa mañana mientras fumaba un cigarro acomodada en el sillón de la pequeña sala.

-El cuarto de huéspedes está listo como pediste.-Le dijo desviando la mirada de su periódico para verlo a los ojos.

Su respuesta fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta del bar cerrándose.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x

-No ha sido una de sus más finas salidas, capitán.- Se burló Zoro una vez que estuvieron lo bastante lejos de los marinos.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Le preguntó Ussop quien no dejaba de ver por arriba de su hombro, temeroso de que no hubieran perdido de verdad a los marinos.

-¿Pues qué más? ¡Regresamos al barco!- Tomó las riendas Nami cuando, después de unos segundos, su capitán no respondió.

Aún así pareció que sólo Sanji la había escuchado, pues todos los demás concentraban sus miradas en la espalda de Luffy quien miraba hacia el mar desde la orilla del pequeño puerto pesquero donde se habían refugiado.

-¿Mugiwara?- Franky se acerco al chico y le puso la mano en el hombro; quizás jamás lo admitiría en alto pero se sentía algo culpable por la desaparición de Hiken, después de todo su mano había estado a centímetros de tocarla.

-Regresemos al Sunny.-Dijo Luffy en voz firme.

Los seis piratas empezaron a caminar al risco detrás del cual habían escondido el barco, dejándolo a cargo de Robin y Brook; Luffy lideraba la marcha seguido de Nami y Chopper que habían sido los primeros en reaccionar cuando su capitán dio la orden, después de ellos caminaban Zoro y Sanji mientras discutían por un comentario que Sanji había hecho acerca de seguir a Nami a donde fuera que ella se dirigiera y por último estaba Franky que aún estaba parado en el muelle con la vista hacia donde el muchacho, su capitán había estado viendo.

Luffy estaba viendo hacia el borde de la isla hotelera del archipiélago; su mirada fija en la siguiente sección; en la sección sin ley.

Al parecer su capitán ya sabía donde encontraría a su hermano.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x

Ace no sabía qué lo había llevado a hacerlo, pero una vez que oyó el nombre por el que todos llamaban su padre salir de la boca de ese hombre, no lo pudo soportar más.

Se sentía tan confundido como de costumbre cuando el nombre de Gol D Roger cruzaba la conversación.

Había oído a las personas del pueblo mencionarlo; el tono que usaban al pronunciar su nombre era el que generalmente acompañaba a las leyendas que se contaban alrededor del fuego; era una combinación entre asombro y miedo.

Los marinos usaban dos tonos al decir su nombre; ese despectivo que usas para mencionar un bicho que se escondió en tu bota y aquel burlón que hacía notar a todos su alivio y orgullo de que estuviera muerto.

Algunas personas, como Dadan y sus bandidos ni siquiera se atrevían a pronunciar su nombre, como si hacerlo lo regresaría a la vida.

Su abuelo y Barbablanca tenían una forma especial de dejar salir su nombre, el tono hablaba de rivalidad y para el asombro de Ace; también de respeto.

Pero jamás en su vida había oído aquel tono que el viejo Silvers Rayleigh usaba para referirse al rey de los piratas; el suyo quedaba claro que sólo era dedicado al más viejo e íntimo amigo; en su voz Ace oyó cariño.

Ahora recargada contra la puerta del bar la chica se pregunto si era así como su mamá había pronunciado el nombre de Roger y más importante aún, el suyo.

Jamás se atrevió a preguntarle a su abuelo si la única vez que su madre había llamado su nombre había sido con cariño.

Sacudió la cabeza para intentar liberarse de esos pensamientos y darse el coraje para avanzar.

Sí para encontrar repuestas era por lo que se había quedado no las obtendría aquí parada en la puerta de un bar desierto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x

Robin lo supo sólo con ver a su capitán a lo lejos.

Aunque le sonrió igual que siempre al saltar dentro del Sunny; aunque corrió a la cocina en cuanto sus pies tocaron el piso a comer su tercera cena; había algo en sus ojos que normalmente se escondía detrás de ese brillo de asombro que siempre tenían esos orbes negros; propósito.

-Supongo que no estaba ahí.-Le comentó a Nami mientras la ayudaba a subir a cubierta.

-_Ya_ no estaba ahí, al parecer huyó diez minutos antes de que entráramos.-Le respondió con un largo suspiro la ladrona.

-Al parecer no es nuestro día de suerte.-Se rió suavemente la mayor mientras caminaba al borde contrario del barco donde la esperaba una taza aún humante de té y la vista del tranquilo mar nocturno.

-Dilo por ti, mira todas estas carteras finas que saque de los bolsillos de esos marinos.- La navegante abrió como abanicos en su mano una colección de todo tipo de monederos y billeteras elegantes y aparentemente costosas.- Imagínate cuánto dinero hay en todas estas.

-Nami-san aún después de todo este tiempo que he pasado contigo, aún no me explico cómo te las arreglas para robar todo sin que nadie lo note o aún más dónde los escondes.-La historiadora miró atentamente a la pelirroja mientras caminaba hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-Ah, eso es un secreto de familia.-Dijo dándole leves palmadas a su generoso busto.

Robin volvió a reír suavemente y redirigió su mirada al oscuro mar.

-A este paso jamás llegare a saber sí gane la apuesta.-Suspiró Nami después de recargarse en el barandal del barco junto a su nakama.

Robin no podía decir que estaba en desacuerdo con ella.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x

La palabras no hicieron falta una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, después de todos estos años Rayleigh no había olvidado como leer los ojos de su mejor amigo, cosa que resultaba útil cuando se trataba de interactuar con Ace, puesto que él había heredado esos mismos ojos negros que lo habían observado por primera vez debajo del sombrero de paja que ahora viajaba en la cabeza de Luffy.

Entonces al mirar en los ojos de Roger brillando con curiosidad arriba de las pecas que habían sido característicos de Rouge comprendió exactamente lo que decían:

Quiero saberlo todo._ Ahora._

Así que el viejo pirata empezó su historia cuando ambos se encontraron acomodados en la habitación de huéspedes; Ace en la cama, sentada contra la cabecera y él sentado en la silla del escritorio en el lado opuesto de la habitación.

-Sólo llevábamos unos meses navegando juntos cuando la conocimos.- Empezó a contar la historia que se repetía en su cabeza desde que vio a Ace acostada en el pasto hace unas horas.- Roger insistió en que recorriéramos los otros mares reclutando personas, conociendo lugares adquiriendo experiencia y quizás un poco de fama antes de zarpar hacia la Grand Line; aún así jamás planeamos una parada en Baterilla; era una tranquila isla pesquera, no más que un isla de paso para los barcos mercantes en South Blue.-Explicó.- Sin embargo el mar tenía otros planes para nosotros y es así como nuestro pequeño barco y nuestra diminuta tripulación de tan sólo cuatro personas en ese entonces terminó embarrado en la costa después de una tormenta.

-¿Embarrado?-Preguntó con gracia la chica, no podía creer que él usara esa palabra para describir algo como eso.

-Palabras de tú padre, no mías.-Aclaró con una leve risa.

A Ace se le borró toda marca de la sonrisa que se había extendido en sus labios segundos antes, Rayleigh tomando nota de esto decidió no volver a mencionar la relación sanguínea entre Ace y su mejor amigo.

-La tormenta no sólo nos había costado dos barriles de agua potable y varias cajas de provisiones sino el abrigo favorito de Roger, quien insistió que lo acompañara al pueblo por uno nuevo mientras el resto de la tripulación juntaba provisiones; tras no encontrar ni una sola tienda de ropa en el pueblo, terminamos en la puerta de la costurera…

_-Quiero algo ostentoso, algo rojo.- Rayleigh recordaba haber oído a Roger explicar a las costureras, acompañando la descripción con movimientos de manos y gestos exagerados._

_La mayor de ella se paró y le ordenó a Roger que se subiera en un gastado banco de madera para tomar sus medidas; mientras lo hacía, su amigo había decidido que era lo suficientemente bonita para coquetearle._

_-Perdone la molestia, pero mi mamá me enseñó que antes de las caricias debes saber al menos el nombre de la dama que las da.-Empezó cuando la mano de la costurera accidentalmente rozó su pierna._

_Ella se sonrojó antes de contestar suavemente._

_-Ane._

-¿En serio su nombre era Ane?-Interrumpió Ace con curiosidad; el viejo pirata sonrió, para sí mismo, la historia había atrapado a la muchacha igual que las aventuras que Roger le contaba a Rouge de vez en cuando; la memoria de ellos dos sentados compartiendo historias, la rubia dándole a su mejor amigo la misma mirada que ahora la chica frente a él le daba lo hizo sonreír.

-Oh perdona, es la segunda vez que interrumpo, ya no lo hare más.

El viejo le sonrió; lo mismo había oído decir a Rouge muchas veces antes.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse así me aseguro que estas prestando atención.- Respondió de la misma manera que Roger lo hacía.

-Continúa.-Le indicó su acompañante mientras se acomodaba una vez más contra la cabecera.

-Roger tenía el encanto, pero no las mejores líneas…

_-Una pregunta, Ane ¿Dónde te habías escondido? Porque estoy seguro de que no te he visto en mi mapa del tesoro._

_La chica se tornó completamente roja mientras Roger acercaba su cara a la de la costurera hasta que quedaran nariz contra nariz._

_La segunda chica que aún se encontraba detrás del mostrador, boceteando algo que parecían diseños para el abrigo de Roger se rió descontroladamente._

_-¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes pensar para cortejar a una dama? ¿De qué isla vienes que crees que con esa es una buena línea?-Dijo sin dejar de reír.-Tienes suerte que Ane aquí presente se sonroje por cualquier cosa.-Caminó hacia ellos con la libreta en mano y sólo se detuvo hasta que estuvo a un metro de Roger._

_-Rouge…-Se quejo débilmente la mayor._

_-Me gustan tus calcetas, Ane.-La cara de la chica se torno carmesí dándole la razón a su amiga._

_-Oh perdóname, pero yo soy muy encantador.-Se defendió Roger fingiendo estar ofendido._

_-Sí, claro…-Rayó algo más en su libreta y luego se la aventó a Roger en la cara.- ¿Así está bien señor conquistador?-Preguntó mientras caminaba nuevamente al mostrador._

_Roger analizó muy detenidamente el dibujo y después se lo enseñó a Rayleigh que hasta ese entonces se había limitado a observar desde lejos la escena, al ver la simple gabardina dibujada se encogió de hombros._

_En cambio su mejor amigo se bajo del banco y caminó hacia la costurera más joven._

_-¿Podrías agregarle unas hombreras?-Le entregó la libreta y la chica dibujó algo más en la hoja.-No más grandes algo como…-Rouge se encorvó una vez más sobre la libreta y agregó algo al dibujo.-Sí exacto eso es lo que quería.-Apremió._

_Sin otro comentario, Rouge se dirigió a los estantes llenos de tela detrás de ella y empezó a buscar una tela._

_-¿Que tan roja quieres que sea?-Preguntó_

_-Tan roja como las mejillas de Ane. -Se burló volteando a ver a la mencionada que parecía estar empezando con los patrones._

_Ane se tornó roja._

_-Oh vamos, señor conquistador, no se burle de mi amiga.-Lo reprendió Rouge dejando caer en el mostrador una suave tela rojo carmesí perfectamente doblada.- ¿Ésta está bien?_

_-Sí, perfecta.-Sus ojos brillaron de emoción al ver la tela.- ¿Entonces prefieres que te moleste a ti? Apuesto que te puedo hacer sonrojar tanto como a Ane._

_-No lo creo, yo no me sonrojo por simples y tontas palabras.-Le advirtió la chica mientras extendía la tela sobre el mostrador.- Debería estar para mañana por la tarde._

_-Eso es bastante rápido.-Se sorprendió Roger.-No necesitas darme trato especial, linda._

_-No lo hago sólo somos rápidas._

_Antes de que dijera algo más para avergonzarse a si mismo Rayleigh tiró una bolsa de monedas junto a la tela roja que habían desenvuelto y jaló a Roger fuera del local, harto ya de sus tonterías; pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ellos oyó a su capitán gritar:_

_-Apuesto a que mañana por la tarde ya te habré hecho sonrojar._

-Recuerdo que por el resto del día estuvo pensando tanto que bromeábamos con que podías ver su cerebro humear.

-Me recuerda a alguien…-Dijo entre risas Ace, pensando en su hermano menor.

-A la mañana siguiente despertó con una de las sonrisas más grandes que alguna vez le vi; cuando le pregunte a que se debía me dijo que tenía un plan y así fue como esa tarde desapareció sin pedirme que le acompañara; una hora después regresó, su abrigo nuevo en los hombros y una sonrisa más grande con la que había ido, pero lo más notable de su apariencia ese día era la silueta de una pequeña mano en su mejilla derecha; sin esperar a que se lo pidiera explicó triunfante:

_-La hice sonrojar._

-Y como toda buena apuesta tuvo premio para el vencedor y así fue como Rouge llegó a la tarde siguiente para vernos zarpar.

-¿Qué es lo que hizo él para hacerla sonrojar?-Preguntó Ace, sin atreverse a decir el nombre del rey se los piratas.

El viejo pirata se echó a reír.

-No lo sé, jamás llegué a preguntarle y él jamás llegó a decirme; ahora parece que nunca lo sabremos; pero te puedo decir que es que no fue nada bueno porque Rouge estaba extremamente enojada al día siguiente; incluso después de años se enojaba cuando él lo mencionaba.

Ace lo pensó por unos segundos y después asintió.

Rayleigh se aclaró la garganta y después continúo:

-Yo creía que ese sería el último día que vería la pequeña isla pesquera de Bateílla y a la joven costurera pero al parecer subestime cuánto de verdad le había gustado a Roger…

_-¡Hasta nunca, señor conquistador!-Se despidió demasiado alegremente Rouge._

_-Esto no será lo último que oigas de mí.-Le aseguró el chico sonriéndole de oreja a oreja._

_-¿Eso es una amenaza?_

_-Más una promesa. Te apuesto a que pronto verás mi poster de "buscado" por todas partes y oirás de mi enorme recompensa.-Alardeó el pirata._

_-Nadie daría diez belis por ti-Retó la costurera._

_-¿Quieres apostar?_

_-¿Qué quieres perder?_

_Roger hizo una expresión pensativa y luego su cara se iluminó con su larga sonrisa tan característica de él._

_-En el remoto caso de que no tenga una recompensa por mi cabeza en tres meses regresaré aquí y te pagare 3,000 Belis, pero cuando gane-_

_-Todavía no ganas, genio.-Lo interrumpió ella._

_-¿Podrías no interrumpirme?-Le dijo fingiendo molestia._

_-¿Qué quieres en el remoto caso de que lo logres?_

_-Un beso…_

-Dos meses después Roger regresó a recoger su premio antes de partir a la Grand Line.

El tono que indicaba el final de la historia manchaba su voz pero Ace no estaba satisfecho sentía como si hubiera descubierto que alguien había arrancado las hojas del final de esta historia.

Rayleigh se dio cuenta y continúo:

-No sé que más te puedo decir; no supe más a detalle de su "relación secreta" con Rouge yo sólo me aseguraba que los demás ignoraran las cartas que él enviaba frecuentemente y las que recibía con igual frecuencia e intentaba ignorar el cajón lleno de cartas en su escritorio, no pregunte nada de su relación hasta que…-Por un momento la mente del pirata se extravió en la memoria de una olvidada taberna donde había visto a su mejor amigo por última vez.- hasta que supe de ti.

Los ojos de Ace se expandieron rápidamente, pero no necesito pedirle que continuara porque inmediatamente lo hizo:

-No dijo gran cosa, sólo que la única pena que alguna vez cargaría su alma era no poder ser un padre para su hijo y después de eso se fue; creo que era obvio quien era la madre, pero no supe nada de ella o de ti hasta que tu primer poster llegó en el periódico; lo supe inmediatamente, tus pecas te delatan como el hijo de Rouge, también el ondulado de tu cabello, pero…

-Pero los ojos son de mi padre.

Era la primera vez que oía a Ace referirse a Roger como su padre; pero en vez de resaltárselo a la muchacha lo dejo pasar por alto, el que Ace llamara a su mejor amigo padre lo hacía completamente real.

Roger había tenido un hijo y ahora era lo único que quedaba de él y de su querida costurera.

-Sí, Ace, tienes los ojos de tu padre…


End file.
